Survival of the Fittest
by blackdye
Summary: When brought back in time to Renaissance Italy, I find that surviving isn't as easy as it seems. Poor hygiene, crazy doctors, and rapists disguised as guards? When was this ever mentioned in the game?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Prologo_

The bell rang and we all exhaled a sigh of relief as we were finally freed from our imprisonment in the hell hole that was often referred to as history class. We all lazily gathered up our things and dragged our feet out of the room, too tired to go any faster than the pace of a snail.

I yawned and sleepily rubbed my eyes. Not only did the teacher turn off the lights and teach us from a glowing overhead, he also talked in the most boring voice ever imaginable. It was common to see fellow classmates drop like flies as the combo of the darkness and the food coma from lunch setting in take effect. On top of all that, I sat right under the air conditioner, which isn't too bad in some parts of the year due to southern California being so warm…except it was February and the air was still fucking _on_.

I left the classroom and joined the other zombies in groaning as we were all temporarily blinded by the sun attacking our eyeballs. After letting out another yawn, I caught up with some friends, who were complaining how boring the class had been and also discussing their plans for the weekend.

"…well I personally liked the lesson today," a friend was saying.

Another snorted, "How could you have liked it? You were drooling all over your desk half the time."

"Well what I heard was really interesting…even though it was told in a boring way…"

"She's right," I agreed. "The Renaissance was one of the most interesting time periods in history. If I could go back to that time period, I would be the happiest person on Earth."

The second friend rolled his eyes and before I could get into a heated argument, my other friend changed the subject. "So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

My second friend said that he had baseball while I stated that I had track and some videogame competition to go to. I loved running with all of my heart, and if it were up to me, I would definitely rather spend the weekend training than see a bunch of kids have their eyes glued to a television screen. Sure, I played popular games like the _Halo_ trilogy, _Assassin's Creed_, and _Bioshock_, but it was only for leisure. I didn't let it control my life and I wasn't obsessed with any of the games, but I had to admit, some of the men in those games were quite sexy.

I guess the only reason why I was going was because my younger brother wanted me to go. He was only a sophomore, a year younger than me, and the closest thing that resembled a brother to him was me. I didn't care if people thought I was a little rough around the edges and didn't dress as appropriately as most girls did, but whatever made my brother happy, made me happy.

"Alright, I guess I'll just see you guys next week then," I waved and headed to the locker room to get ready for practice.

**...**

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered, smearing on black eyeliner. "You totally owe me later."

My brother waved his hand and dismissed me. "Relax, Madeline. It's not like you're going to get raped or anything."

I shot him a glare, threw on a white shirt, a pair of shorts, and comfy running shoes, and drove ourselves over to the community center in which the competition was to be held. While my brother headed over to check himself in, I ended up wandering around. The building had two floors, a pavilion and a basketball court, both large enough to accompany at least 300 people. The place was packed with all different types of people, from total geeks to subtly interested ones who looked like they got dragged into the mess like me.

The top floor was littered covered in stations in which an Xbox 360 was hooked up to a 42 inch plasma screen television with some kind of videogame being displayed. Only after five minutes of our arrival, almost all the stations filled with eager players and the orchestra of shouting, gunfire, and clashing swords filled the indoor court. Downstairs, on the other hand, was very peaceful, for many artists and charities had set up tables and booths and were showing off their artwork and causes.

I gritted my teeth, slightly pissed. Had my brother told me that this was also a convention, I could've brought money to spend on some artwork. I might as well just go to the track and run some stairs, I'd be so bored.

I would beat the turd later.

About an hour or so later, I found myself drifting from booth to booth, admiring all of the fantastic work I was seeing. I was just about to head upstairs and check on my brother when a voice called out to me.

"Hey, you!" a young man ran towards me. "Would you like to try out my new game?"

My lip twitched. I guess it couldn't hurt…I was pretty bored anyway.

I nodded and followed the man to a booth to one corner of the cafeteria. The man sat down at a fold out table and began typing on his Mac, asking me my name, age, email, and areas of interests. Before I could even take a look of what he had displayed, he asked me if I had any other names from foreign countries.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

He stopped typing. "You know, names people would call you if you were in another country, so you wouldn't sound so foreign."

Shrugging off the fact that his question was just a tad on the strange side, I reluctantly gave him my other names that he had asked for. As I waited for him to finish up, I took a look around his booth. He had several prints of digital art of various videogames that all pointed to a door with a sign labeled _Animus 2.5_.

I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that the thing that the guy Desmond went into in _Assassin's Creed_ in order to 'go back in time?' I doubted that it actually worked, seeing as it was only early 2011 and virtual reality technology wasn't as advanced as it seemed in the games' time period of 2012.

I shook my head and was about to walk away but the guy got up and stopped me. "Wait, where are you going?"

I sighed and looked at him. He was genuinely cute: short brown hair, a slight muscular build, and green eyes. He had a disappointed look on his face and his booth was empty, so I ended up feeling bad for him and decided to stay. He smiled and led me through the door labeled _Animus 2.5_, explaining that he was working on a virtual reality technology that would take you into your favorite and future videogames. If he could have volunteers like me to test it out and let him fix the bugs, he claimed, then what he was making could be revolutionary.

He led me to a long, silver recliner that looked very high tech and asked me to sit down.

"Alright, so," the man smiled, "based on your interests in art and the fact that you have an Italian name, I would say you would be most fit to play _Assassin's Creed II_. I assumed you've played the game?"

I nodded. Who hasn't played that game? From the storyline, to the characters, to the graphics, to the fact that you could leap from building to building just made it one of the best games I'd ever played. However…

"I haven't beaten it yet," I mentioned, a little embarrassed. "My brother just bought the game about a month ago and I haven't really gotten a chance to play it until last week…I only got up to the part where Ezio and his family escape to _Monteriggioni_."

The guy grinned and started to attach wires to my face. "Even better! The whole story will be a surprise to you! Don't worry, it'll be great fun. I'm sure you'll be able to adapt easily. Now, I need to give this to you in order to make you numb and relax…"

He held up a syringe that I swore was the size of an elephant tranquilizer.

I almost fainted and recoiled back in horror. "What the _fuck_ is that for?"

"It's just a sedative; basically morphine and some anesthetic."

My heart started to beat a little faster. I had taken Bio last year and from what I had learned was that that much morphine could kill a person.

The man looked at me with pleading eyes, as if I were his only chance to see if his little invention would actually work. Sighing, I grudgingly agreed to still participate, but threatened so help me if I were to go into cardiac arrest, I'd strangle him the minute I was out of a hospital. Chuckling, he said it was worth it and injected the needle into my shoulder…and it hurt like a _bitch_.

As I proceeded to swear like a sailor, the guy tapped a few buttons and a little screen about five inches from my face flashed on. He said he'd be able to monitor me at his computer back outside at his booth, so I had nothing to worry about and just had to relax and let the machine to its job.

_That's all he's been saying_, I thought. _'Don't worry about it, just relax, everything will be fine.' Damn, I'd be outta here if I didn't feel so bad for this guy…_

While in the middle of my swirling thoughts, the screen in front of me started to show the trailer of _Assassin's Creed II_, in which it was 1486 in Venice, Italy and everything looked _so_ _real_, the graphics were that good. I smiled dumbly as I stared at the screen, my mind and body going numb as the morphine started to kick in. Suddenly, just as the trailer was ending and the words _Assassin's Creed II_ were being displayed, the screen started to glow a bright white light. I vaguely heard the guy outside cursing and saying that this shouldn't be happening, that something was wrong. I wanted to yell at the guy to ask what he was talking about, but I was so full of drugs that I couldn't do anything but sleepily close my eyes as I was thrown into darkness and a great crushing force swept over me.


	2. Uno

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Uno_

I don't think I've ever been more tired in my life than I was at that moment. I was between the states of being conscious and unconscious; vaguely aware of the sun that was warming my skin, accompanied by a breeze that would cool me off when I started to get too hot. The sweet fragrances of hay, lilac, and jasmine filled my nostrils…along with the putrid odor of manure. A few faint voices and horses could be heard far away and I mentally told them to shut up so I could nap.

I was just about to let myself lull back off to dreamland when a voice shouted, "_Signorina_! Are you alright?"

It was too late for me to answer, for I had fallen back into a deep sleep.

**...**

I don't know how long I slept, but when I regained consciousness, it felt like I had slept for at least ten years. Before even opening my eyes, I could tell that I was in a soft bed, the cool sheets pulled up to my chin. Birds could be heard chirping cheerfully outside and a light breeze was creeping into the room, snaking up my body and making goose bumps jump to my skin. I wiggled under the covers and wrapped the sheets tightly around myself to stay warm. Sleepily opening my eyes, I found myself in a nice small room, with oak floorboards and soft yellow walls. A wide window next to my bed was open, the diaphanous curtains billowing in the draft.

I lay there for a few minutes, curling myself into a ball as I enjoyed the moment of absolute bliss. I was so comfortable…and the sun was hitting me just right that I thought I was going to fall back asleep…and then a rooster let out a cock-a-doodle-doo.

My body finally started to wake up and the rusty gears began to turn in my brain. I struggled to get up, but a headache started to pound rhythmically away at my head, therefore I got tangled in the sheets, lost my balance, hit the wooden floor with a sickening thud, and died. Groaning, I opened my eyes despite them protesting by being heavy as lead and again tried to get up. Feeling too weak, I just decided to lay there, willing to go back asleep on the floor.

The wooden door in the room creaked open and a voice softly asked, "_Signorina_? Are you alright?"

I grunted in reply, too tired and lazy to properly say a recognizable word in the English language. In a flash, a young man was by my side, asking again if I was okay.

"I fell…" I mumbled.

He nodded, picked me up as if I weighed only ten pounds, and gently placed me back on the bed. While he placed a warm hand up to my forehead, I took the opportunity to take a peek at his face. Pointed chin, dark chocolate eyes with long lashes, and short auburn hair…he was quite handsome, I had to admit.

"You do not have a fever…" he was saying, his Italian accent indicating that English was not his first language. "Perhaps we should call a doctor, just in case…"

The thought of the huge morphine shot came flooding back to me and I quickly shook my head back in forth, which only made me dizzy and my headache worse.

The man looked at me with great concern. "Do you speak English? **_Parla italiano?_**"

I nodded for the first question and just gave him a blank stare to the second. I had never spoken Italian in my life, but since it originated from Latin, as did most of the other European languages, I was able to guess what he was saying.

"Can you speak for me, _signorina_? What is your name?"

I drowsily looked at him and retorted, "Well, what's your name?"

"_Antonio Lombardi_, at your service."

Even though I felt like I was going to pass out any second, I still rolled my eyes. "Please, you don't have to compliment me so often."

Antonio flashed a smile of pearly whites. "Oh, but I must; you are very beautiful."

"I'm sixteen."

"As am I. May I please know your name? It must be as pretty as your face."

I had to admit, the compliments were very flattering, and with his handsome face, it was becoming increasingly difficult _not_ to blush. I mentally shook the feelings off and tried to regain my composure, thinking of what I should tell him. I figured I was Italy, so I guessed it couldn't hurt to give him my Italian name; it's not like he would be able to stalk me back to SoCal.

"_Maddalena __Campana_."

He smiled. "As I expected, a beautiful name to match a beautiful face. Your English name should be Madeline, no?"

I gave him a strange look, but nodded. How could he have known that?

A perturbed look crossed Antonio's face and he shifted uncomfortably away from me. "_Mi dispiace_. I didn't mean to frighten you, _signorina_."

I rubbed my temples and managed to sit up. "No, it's not your fault. You just speak very good English and it confuses me because you sound Italian…"

Antonio stood up and offered me a hand. "I've made an effort to practice, so that if I meet a _bella donna_ as pretty as you, I'd be able to communicate with them. Can you stand, _signorina_?"

I nodded, accepted his hand, and shakily got to my feet, Antonio's arm around my waist to assist me in balancing. Once I had gotten used to being on my feet, I told him that his help was not necessary, that I could stand on my own. I then proceeded to slowly navigate out of the room, Antonio right behind me, ready to catch me should I fall. I had maybe traveled forty feet down a small staircase and into a small rustic kitchen, and the sedative's effect on my body was definite, even though I had already started to feel a bit better. I ignored Antonio when he asked me if I wanted something to eat and wandered over to a door that when opened, led to the outside.

I found myself staring at a gorgeous garden filled with red poppies, jasmine, lilac, roses of various colors, and honeysuckle. About ten feet away, separated by a red brick planter box, were growing tomatoes, peppers, garlic, artichokes, eggplant, and zucchini. Over a white fence covered in bougainvillea were orchards of orange, olive, and fig trees and fields of grape vines. To the left of these were green pastures dotted with grazing cows, horses, and pigs. I turned around and found that the house I had been in was a little stone cottage covered with a red tiled roof.

Antonio walked over and stood next to me. "Do you like it, _signorina_?"

I turned to him. "Yes, I love it…but I don't know where I am…"

"You are on the Lombardi's farm, _mia cara_. We are about a day away from _Firenze_. We found you lying on the road near here."

My eyebrows shot up. "Then we are near _Monteriggioni_?"

"That is correct, _bella_."

Well that just proved it. That guy's machine actually worked. It seemed like I was in Italy, but I just had to make sure. I asked Antonio what the year was because I couldn't remember due to fainting and he answered 1476. A huge swell of happiness filled my chest and I felt like barfing butterflies. From the smells to Antonio's dazzling smile, everything seemed _so real_ that I repeatedly had to convince myself that that guy really had created something revolutionary.

_It could all just be a dream…with that ridiculous amount of morphine he gave me, I could easily be knocked out in that silver chair of that his, dreaming about running around in Italy during the Renaissance, thinking I'm in _Assassin's Creed.

The whinny of a horse brought me back to reality and I turned towards the direction in which I heard it come from. Antonio noticed this, smiled, and led me over to the pastures where all of their animals were grazing. In about three seconds I was frolicking with the pigs, chilling with the cows, and brushing the horses. I was so in my element that I barely noticed that my new acquaintance Antonio was there next to me the whole time.

"So tell me, Maddalena," Antonio chewed on a piece of hay. "Why did you faint along the trail? I do not mean to intrude, I am just curious."

I paused in the middle of petting the piglet at my feet, quickly thought of a lie, and played the part of a suddenly sad girl. "I just recently moved to _Monteriggioni_ from England…my family is poor and we cannot afford a horse…and sometimes there are no horses in the stables for me to use…and since my father is in the tailoring business, he needs to communicate with others in _Firenze_…so I need to train myself in case I need to deliver important messages if I cannot get a horse…I think I worked too hard yesterday, and that's how I fainted…"

After a few moments, Antonio touched me gently on the arm. "I am sorry, _mia cara_. Is there anything I can do to help? You can have one of our horses."

I wiped away some fake tears and switched to a more positive attitude. "No, it's alright…I'd rather do things by myself…it makes me stronger that way…plus, training this way keeps me healthy."

He smiled and said that he had noticed my clothing was rather revealing for a woman and asked if my father was designing some new clothes so training would be easier for me. I gave the affirmative, glad that he had just given me a lie to tell him…and then realized that he had probably been checking me out the whole time. I angrily glared at him and before he could respond, I punched him in the shoulder. He was about to protest, but a woman's call stopped him.

"That is Mother," Antonio sighed and stood up. "It is time for _pranzo_. Come, you must be hungry."

Once back inside, I met Antonio's mother, father, and older sister, who all turned out to be very warm and welcoming. Of course they all had the same questions as Antonio had, but once he had finished explaining my story and situation, they seemed more than happy to have me over for a few days 'until I got my strength back.'

After a nice lunch, I headed back to my bed for a long nap. As I lay there, relaxing, I tried to figure out an excuse to head to Florence. I was obviously in the game, so what was the point of sticking around here if I wasn't going to see any action? I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes, deciding to deal with the matter later.

**...**

Before I knew it, a couple of days had already flown by and I soon found adapting to my new life wasn't going as smoothly as I had hoped. Since I had no other time to do it, I would have to get up early each morning in order 'train' before having to help out with the farm all day. Sure, I didn't mind working, but that meant getting sweaty and dirty 99.99% of the time, and hygiene wasn't as enforced as I had previously thought.

And going to the bathroom…well at least they had a convenient hole in the ground…a.k.a. an outhouse.

I was lucky enough to get away with wearing some of Antonio's tunics and pants while working, but I was forced to wear some of his sister's dresses when I would just be lounging around the house, which sucked major balls.

Besides that, all in all, I was fairly enjoying myself.

About a week later after my 'arrival,' Antonio confronted me, asking if I wanted to accompany him to _Firenze_, for he was going to the city in order to sell some of his family's homegrown produce. I agreed at once, finally glad that an opportunity to travel to the city had presented itself.

On the morning of the day of travel, we saddled up the horses. We had packed enough food and money for about five days, though we were probably going to be back in two. After many failed attempts, I finally managed to mount my horse, grab the reigns, and steer it in the direction of Florence, Antonio laughing the entire way.

By the time dusk rolled around, I was seriously a master at riding a horse. Antonio had made sure that this was so, even if it meant acting like a total pervert the entire way in order to get me angry. Regardless, the tactic worked, and as the towering city walls of Florence came into sight, I raced him to the main gate. Even with my head start, he still ended up winning and made sure that I remembered the fact well into the night.

We decided to spend the evening in an abandoned cottage outside of the city, for trying to find a place to stay in a populous place like Florence after the sun had gone down would be nearly impossible and quite unsafe.

"Do you remember when I beat you on horseback, Maddalena?" Antonio mentioned for the tenth time.

"No, I _forgot_ Antonio," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "In fact, why don't you tell me the story _again_ for the _trillionth_ time?"

He laughed and actually started to, but a quick slap to his arm and a change of subject was the only thing needed to shut him up. "Where exactly are we going to sleep? I'm exhausted and there's only one bed in here…"

The grin on Antonio's face scared me and I instantly understood what he was thinking. "_Fuck_._ No_. You can sleep on the floor, but not with me."

I threw some blankets we had packed onto the bed and leapt onto the mattress, trying to take up as much room as possible…which really didn't work because the double sized mattress was about twice my size.

"Why do you treat me so badly, _mia cara_?" Antonio gave a fake puppy-dog frown. "I have done nothing wrong."

I just rolled my eyes and buried myself deep under the blankets, shivering as a draft managed to creep its way through a slightly open window. Even though I knew he was faking his sadness, I couldn't really stay mad at Antonio. I didn't know what it was…it was like he was my older brother and even though he was annoying, I couldn't be remain angry or hold a grudge against him…Plus, it would be unfair that he had to sleep on the cold hard floor.

At last, I softened up and sighed, "Fine, you can sleep with me, but so help me, if you try anything funny, I will personally make your life miserable as long as you live."

He grinned, slid off his shirt, and hopped in next to me. "You have my word, _signorina_."

I rolled my eyes, shivered again, and allowed myself to cuddle closer to him in order to get warmer. I could literally feel the smirk radiating off of his face without even having to see it, making me want to turn around and smack him across the face. I had to admit though, snuggling up against his warm, sculpted chest wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it was great, but I knew that he knew that I was actually enjoying myself and that pissed me off. Suddenly, Antonio's arm snaked around my waist, making me freeze.

"Watch it," I growled, a blush starting to roam across my face.

He chuckled and only pulled me closer to him, his warm breath buzzing in my ear. "Good night to you too, Maddalena."

**...**

Morning came faster than I expected and when I awoke, I almost had a heart attack. My eyes met smooth, bronze skin and a muscular chest, and although the sight was pleasing to the eye, it scared me greatly. I tried to shift uncomfortably away from the man, but the lazy arm that was draped around my waist suddenly tightened slightly and held me firmly in place.

"Let go," my voice cracked, my heart starting to beat faster.

His voice was so soft that it came out in a whisper. "You were having bad dreams, _signorina_. Are you alright?"

I pushed his arm off of me and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I couldn't remember having any nightmares, only faint fragments. A vague image of a huge needle and a man's voice saying something wasn't right came to my mind, making me shudder. Maybe I had dreamed about my experience going into the _Animus 2.5 _and subconsciously remembered the man saying that something was wrong. Now that I was actually awake and thinking about that, it concerned me quite a bit. This was only a simulation, right? I was only in a virtual reality version of the game _Assassin's Creed II, _right?

What could he have meant that something was wrong?

Curiously, Antonio hadn't inquired any further, which was strange for him. Usually he would be all over my case, probably continuously asking what my dreams were about. I turned my head to look at him and found him staring at me, concern written all over his face.

"Really, I'm fine."

He didn't seem to buy it, but before he could say anything else, I had changed and left the cottage to go on a morning run. When I got back, Antonio had set out a nice breakfast of a bread roll and grapes, but all I honestly wanted was water and a hot shower. The water wasn't that hard to get; we were able to get a hold of a bunch of it from a well behind the cottage. The shower, on the other hand, was inconceivable, and I ended up having to take a bath.

"But I hate baths!" I complained, watching Antonio carry buckets of water from the well to the 'bathtub' inside the cottage. "You sit there in your own wet dirt and sweat!"

He laughed and left the washroom, saying, "It is the only way to get clean, _signorina_. Now, hurry up. The markets will be opening soon in _Firenze_."

I reluctantly did as I was told and when it came time to change into some new clothing, I swear I fought tooth and nail with Antonio for at least an hour, him telling me to wear a dress and me not wanting to. Finally, I surrendered and changed into one of his sister's dresses: a ruby red with gold trimming along the waist, up the sides, and across the chest…and it also showed off my cleavage. Furious and embarrassed, I managed to sneak my more comfortable clothes and shoes past Antonio in case I were to go crazy in such an uncomfortable and slutty dress.

As we entered the city, all I could think about was beating up Antonio for checking me out through his peripheral vision…and every other man that looked at me.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered to Antonio through clenched teeth.

He snickered and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Two reasons, _signorina_. _Uno_: you are the most beautiful _bella donna_ anyone has ever laid eyes on. _Due_: your blonde hair, Maddalena. It tells everyone that you are a foreigner. Also, no one wears it as short as you do."

At that Antonio playfully ran his fingers through my short bob of hair, and I knew he did it to piss my off. I roughly pushed him away and threatened to punch his lights out if he tried something like that ever again. Of course, he only shrugged off my threats and insults and led me to an open square where we set up our booth. In only a few short hours, we had sold all of the Lombardi's produce at pretty expensive prices and I honestly believed we got away with it because Antonio was showing me off every time a potential customer walked by.

After we closed up shop, I was shown around Florence, which turned out to be a gorgeous city. The architecture really caught my eye…and the odor of sweat and feces really caught my nose. It occurred to me that a proper system for transporting and treating human waste wouldn't come around until the 19th or 20th century, so I was forced into fits of dry heaving the few times I actually spotted a wagon cleaning up the stuff.

In order to cheer me up, Antonio was actually kind enough to take me to a local tailor to buy me some more comfortable clothing: a white tunic, a pair of brown gloves, white stockings, leather greaves, and a comfy pair of khaki pants. He put it all in a brown satchel and handed it to me.

"This makes me so much happier," I smiled, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you."

Antonio returned the hug, grinning. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

I pulled away from him and stomped away, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. He only laughed and ran to catch up to me before putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You are a very strange girl, _signorina_," he laughed as I tried to fend him off from his affection. "You are actually very caring, but act tough to cover it up. I do not understand you at all."

I just scoffed and tried to hide the blush that was spreading across my face like wildfire. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay mad at him. Maybe it was his face…or his personality…or the fact that he complimented me every other sentence.

Sighing, I turned around to apologize when a man clad in filthy clothing ran past us, bumping into Antonio in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"_Bastardo_!" Antonio angrily shook his fist.

"Jesus, don't get your undies in a bunch. He only bumped into you."

"No, he stole my money! That had all of our earnings that we made today! If I don't get it back, my father will be very angry with me."

"Let's go after him then!"

He looked at me seriously and led me over to a stone bench. "It is much too dangerous for you, _signorina_. You should stay put until I catch him."

"Oh come _on_! You know how fast I can run! If I can just get out of this ridiculous dr-"

"There is no time," he interrupted. "Please stay here and wait for me. I will be back soon, _bella_."

He totally was trying to be the macho man. But he was right; I would just be useless running around Florence in a dress. Sighing, I reluctantly agreed to stay put and told him to be careful. Antonio smiled and bent down to give me a peck on the cheek before taking off down the alley the robber had gone. Stunned, I just sat there, holding a hand to where his lips had been, red as a tomato.

Why did he have to act like such an ass and then go and do something like that?

I figured it would only take him about five minutes or so to catch the guy, but when Antonio still hadn't returned after twenty minutes had passed, I started to get worried. The sun was starting to dip behind the buildings of the city, throwing long, dark shadows everywhere. I got a really bad feeling that something had gone wrong, so I stood up and anxiously started to walk around the square. As I nervously look down some alleyways, the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, and I started to feel like I was being followed. I suspiciously looked around and managed to spot some guards a little away, eyeing me. The leader caught me looking in their direction and slowly began to advance in my direction, grinning, 'I'm totally gonna rape you now' clearly written all over his and the others' face. I quickened my pace and tried to blend in with a crowd of people, but that served to be utterly useless since I stuck out like a sore thumb with my short, dirty-blonde hair.

I quickly headed down a dark alley, getting tangled in the dress I was wearing in the process. Suddenly, I tripped…but was able to catch myself and keep going. Taking a quick look behind me, I found the guards walking coolly behind me, still smiling evilly. My heart broke out into sprints and I decided to sling my satchel over my body and make a run for it. I squeezed through the dark and smelly allies as fast as I could, motivated by the shouts of the guards to keep moving.

It was getting harder and harder to run in the ridiculous dress I was wearing and the guards were slowly gaining. I ran up another alley and came to a fork, where I could either make a sharp left or right. As I stopped for a split second to choose what direction to go, Antonio suddenly came running from the left side, about five guards behind him.

"It was a trap, Maddalena!" he cried out. "They're after you! Run, _signorina_, run!"

I stared dumbly at him like a deer frozen in headlights. When he saw that I wasn't running, he grabbed me, embraced me quickly, and shoved me towards a ladder that was leaning up against one of the surrounding walls. He angrily told me to go and I didn't hesitate any longer do what I was told. Clutching the wood, I hastily made my way up the ladder, watching Antonio navigate through the various alleyways as he tried to distract the guards. However, a shout could be heard down below me and when I looked down, I found three guards climbing up the ladder.

I panicked and quickly found my way up to the top of the building. I desperately looked around to see where I could go and it turned out the only option was to hop across to the next couple of roofs. The buildings were all close together, so the gaps were only about two feet and fairly easy to jump over.

I had maybe traveled a football field in length along the rooftops when I got tangled up in my dress again and landed face first on the hard, unforgiving tiles. To make the matter worse, I had fallen on the slanted part of the roof, so I was now sliding towards the edge, and the guards were _still_ fucking chasing me. I frantically tried to grab on to something, anything that could prevent me from falling off. Right as my feet met open air, a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back on to the roof.

Before I could even see who had saved me, the owner spoke in a rushed tone. "You can hide in that wooden structure over there across the rooftops. It is covered by white sheets and there is hay inside. I will have my friends help distract the guards and will tell you when it is safe."

I didn't waste time in asking any questions and leapt to the other roof perpendicular to us. Quickly looking around, I found the wooden frame he had described and dove through the white sheets and into the hay pile that lay inside. Blood pounded though my ears as my heart slowly started to relax, me trying to control my breathing.

After my respiratory and cardiovascular systems had calmed down, I peeked through the hay and fluttering sheets to see what was going on. There were five men that were scampering up the sides of buildings and flying across the rooftops, angry guards wielding swords behind them. They all worked as a team, some throwing stones at their attackers and the others pushing them off of the rooftops when distracted. Soon, all of the guards in a two hundred foot radius were eliminated and my group of saviors started to head in the direction of where I was hiding. Seeing this, I ducked back under the hay, for I didn't know if they would get mad at me for taking a peek at their fight.

Not even a minute later, a male voice with an Italian accent said, "It is safe now, _signorina_. You can come out now."

I peeked out from underneath the strands of hay to make sure the coast was clear before crawling out into the open. After standing and brushing myself off, I took the opportunity to finally get a good look at my rescuers. Four out of the five looked like bandits; fairly young and dressed in dirty tunics, pants, and caps. The fifth, on the other hand, was dressed quite well and looked very young, probably around my age. His face was absolutely gorgeous: tight jaw, almond-shaped eyes with chocolate irises and dark lashes, full lips, and long dark hair pulled back in a red ribbon. He wore a fancy green vest and a clean white top underneath, the dressy sleeves slightly dropping, as if they were too big for his arms. He also had on a pair of khaki pants and black shoes.

His voice was deep and rich and his Italian accent made me want to melt. "Are you alright, _signorina_?"

I nodded. "Thanks for saving me. I don't think I would've survived if you guys hadn't shown up."

The young man flashed a smile of pearly white teeth. "_Non c'e di che_. May I ask what your name is?"

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "I think I'd like to know the name of my rescuer first."

"Attitude, eh?" he grinned. "_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_."

"_Maddalena Campana_."

Ezio pretended to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Why were the guards chasing you, _signorina_?"

I motioned to my hair and then to the revealing dress I was wearing...and shrugged.

He chuckled, looking me up and down. "I wouldn't be surprised if they went after a foreign _bella donna_ like you. Now, where do you live? I will escort you back home to make sure you remain safe."

The way he said the last sentence made me blush and mad at the same time. I had only just met the man and I could already tell that he was totally a pervert and womanizer…and I wasn't about to fall for his little tricks.

_Speaking of perverts, what had happened to Antonio?_ I suddenly thought, the air getting caught in my throat.

One of the bandits asked if I was alright and I shook my head. "Listen. If someone were to get caught by the guards, where would they take him? I'm really worried about a friend and I'm afraid something might have happened…"

Ezio suddenly swore in Italian. "Oh no, Father! I forgot…he and my brothers are being held in prison at the _Palazzo della Signoria_! I must go and see them right away!"

He then instructed one of the bandits to escort me home and started to leave, but I stopped him. "Hold it, pretty boy. You aren't going there without me."

"And how are you going to follow me in that dress?" he retorted, a slight undertone of irritation in his voice.

"Don't underestimate me," I growled, poking him in the chest. "I have a change of more comfortable clothing. I may not be able to keep up with you, but you know what? You aren't the only one who is concerned about someone who is close to you."

Ezio stood there and just stared at me, his eyes challenging and doubtful. I stared right back and could see the gears turning in his head. Finally, he looked away and gazed out towards a tall stone building in the distance.

"Hurry up and get dressed then, _signorina_," he muttered. "I will show you the way."

**...**

We waited until nightfall came, until the sky was a navy blue canvas with the stars strewn across it like spilled sugar. The moon, full and round, shone brightly and bathed everything in its silver light. It was fairly late and although most lights were out in the majority of buildings, there were still quite a few people out and about. But it didn't matter.

We were sticking to the rooftops anyway.

With the help of the bandits, Ezio and I were able to sneak over to the prison in record time…if one didn't count me almost falling five times and having to take the easier, longer routes.

"I thought you told me not to underestimate you," he teased, helping me up from a ledge to a higher roof.

I ignored him and made an effort to keep up. Though no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even do half the things he was doing. He was seriously a spider monkey in human form.

Finally, the looming shadow of the prison's tower was cast upon us and we used it to our advantage. Creeping along a roof, we approached the building from the southern side, trying to stay out of sight as much as possible. We were able to get so close to a stone platform, that even I was able to jump the gap of three feet effortlessly. Suddenly, a sneeze was heard above and Ezio immediately grabbed me and hid ourselves under some boxes in the shadows.

"Guards," his voice was barely audible. "I will take care of them. Stay here."

"I'm not so defenseless!" I whispered back. "Let me help you!"

He looked at me with hardened eyes. "Please, _signorina_, let me do this myself. I will whistle when it is safe."

I said nothing and watched him sneak away. The boxes above me creaked, indicating that he was slowly climbing them. In a couple of minutes, punching and kicking could be heard, but not a single cry pierced the night's stillness. I wondered what he would do with the guards. Perhaps knock them out and hide them in a pile of hay…or maybe hang onto a ledge unseen and wait until the opportunity presented itself so that he may grab them and throw-

A whistle sliced through the silent night, two quick notes, the first lower than the second.

I crawled out from underneath the boxes, but then hesitated. Perhaps there were still some guards left that Ezio had happened to miss? I didn't want to get in his way if he still had more people to fight…No, he wouldn't whistle for me to come out if there were more guards to take care of.

The same whistle came again, this time in two quick bursts.

Deciding that it really was safe to come out, I quietly made my way up the wooden crates and onto a wide stone platform.

"Maddalena, up here!" Ezio whispered.

I looked up and found him motioning me to come up the stone wall he was leaning over. At first, I just stared at the fifteen foot wall in sheer disbelief. There was no _way_ I was going to be able to climb that monster.

And then I noticed the frames from some wooden platforms that literally created a ladder all the way up to the top of the wall. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and made an effort to climb up the network of wooden beams as quickly and carefully as possible. When I crested the top, I found myself looking at two adobe-sized buildings on either side of where I was standing, the prison's tower soaring above my head in front of me.

"Your friend is over there, _signorina_," Ezio pointed to the stone building on my left. "My father is in the tower…I will be back shortly."

I nodded and watched him as he ran over to the left side of the tower, jumped, grabbed a hold of a ledge, and started to scale the wall with incredible speed. I stared in amazement at him for a few seconds before running over to the building he had indicated. After circling it a few times, I found a barred window and peered through the spaces.

"Maddalena?" a familiar voice came from within. "Is that you?"

My eyes widened. "Antonio?"

Indeed it was. His face appeared in front of mine, half of it masked by dramatic shadows, the other half illuminated by moonlight.

"Antonio, what the hell happened to you?"

He sighed, "It turned out that that burglar was only a distraction in order for me to get away from you…the guards were trying to get to you the whole time because they…"

I didn't need him to finish the sentence; I was there. I saw the looks on those guards' faces when they chased me.

"I'm gonna get you outta here," I whispered.

Antonio shook his head sadly. "Do not bother, _signorina_. The only one who has the key is a guard that left hours ago and has not been back since."

I stared. "There _has_ to be a way."

He just gave me a miserable look, staying silent. We stared at each other for a long time, not making a sound.

Antonio suddenly looked down and snickered, but I could tell that it was forced. "You are not wearing your dress anymore. How am I not surprised?"

"You expect me to come all this way in a dress?" I tried to smile.

"I did not expect you to get here without any help."

When I didn't answer, he only continued, "He is a good man. I am sure he will keep you safe."

"He is…" I agreed, and then suddenly understood what he was saying. "Wait, what do you mean? You're talking like I'm not going to see you again."

Antonio only remained silent and I desperately slipped my arm through the bars to reach out to him. Wordlessly, he took my hand, brought it to his lips, and lightly kissed it.

"I do not know what will happen, _bella_…" he said softly.

His other hand wiggled through the iron bars and gently touched my cheek. A lump started to form in my throat and I desperately swallowed to make it go away.

Antonio chuckled his fake chuckle again. "No resistance this time?"

My eyes became wet. "You know I can't be mad at you at a time like this…"

"Ah, but you must, _mia cara_…it gives me hope that you think everything will be fine…" his finger wiped away the stray tears that were rolling down my face. "Please do not cry, Maddalena."

I grabbed his hand and held it to my face, my eyes squeezed shut.

"I can't," I whispered.

The despair inside my chest exploded and my whole body shook with great, silent sobs. What made it worse was that Antonio had stopped trying to comfort me, to tell me that it was alright.

He just gazed at me and said nothing.

It felt like I was about to lose my brother…because that's how I thought of him. From his constant teasing and annoying ways of getting under my skin, to his random acts of affection, Antonio treated and took care of me like I was his little sister…and because of that, I had subconsciously adopted him into my family.

In the middle of my episode, there was some rustling and without looking, I knew it was Ezio. I didn't want him to see me like this, but nothing in the entire universe could've made me stop crying.

I heard him walk over and ever so lightly touch my arm. "We have to go, _signorina_."

I didn't look at him, only shook my head, indicating that I could never just abandon Antonio like this.

Suddenly, Antonio's hand I was gripping gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to the bars.

"Listen to me, Maddalena," his voice was almost inaudible. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that ever since I met you, I have always loved you like a sister."

I pursed my lips as I tried to pull myself together, my chin quivering. I couldn't not be honest with him and tell him how I really felt…it would tear me apart if I didn't.

"And I've always loved you like a brother…" I whispered back, trying to smile.

Antonio pushed his face close to the bars, so that his nose and lips were barely sticking out. He looked honestly happier, but his eyes were shining, the first sign of tears.

I pushed my face so close to the window that our noses brushed up against each other. "I don't want you to cry, Antonio."

His eyes averted mine for a spilt second and he managed to let out a chuckle. When he looked back up, he had a genuine smile on his face.

"_Non ti preoccupare, bella_," Antonio breathed. "I will not cry."

He totally was lying; I could see it in his eyes and the way his facial muscles were slightly contorting. Then, there was a faint shout that sounded like it came far below us, probably all the way down at ground level. My heart stopped and I looked over at Ezio, who swore and ran over to the edge of the platform, saying something about someone finding a body. At that moment, Antonio's hand gently took a hold of my chin and turned it back towards his face. And then, before I could react, his lips ever so lightly touched mine…but only for a second and then he pulled away. I stood there dumbly, staring at him, not knowing how to express the many emotions that were swirling inside of me.

Suddenly, Ezio appeared beside me. "I'm sorry, _signorina_, but we must hurry."

When I didn't respond, Antonio took my hand and turned to Ezio. "_Come si chiama, signore_?"

Ezio bowed his head respectfully. "_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_."

Antonio smiled weakly and put my hand into Ezio's. "_Antonio Lombardi…_I know you will take good care of her, Ezio."

"_Sì_..." he squeezed my hand."_Capisco_."

Antonio nodded and turned to me. "_ArrivederLa_, Maddalena."

And with that, he ducked away and disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Due

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Due_

Ezio and I quickly made our way back down to the rooftops, being even more careful and quiet than before. Of course, there wasn't any need to talk; I was still trying to cope with the idea that I probably would never see Antonio ever again…and I think Ezio realized this, for he didn't try to make conversation at all.

Once we were far enough away from the prison, Ezio held up a hand for me to stop. Suddenly, before I could say anything, he covered my mouth, grabbed me by the waist, and ducked behind a wall, concealing us in the shadows. Muffled protests and insults tried to make their way out of my mouth, but Ezio only shushed me harshly. His heart was beating slightly fast, as was mine, me only because I had no clue what was going on. After the adrenaline in my body started to fade away, I was able to pick up on some voices right below us on the streets.

"…ridiculous," one was saying. "How could Dante and his group let that blonde foreigner get away?"

I stopped inhaling immediately.

What did he just say?

Ezio pulled me closer to his body and the wall, he too barely breathing.

"_Non importa_," another scoffed. "Without her little guardian around, she couldn't have gone far. We will find her."

The clanking of metal was heard, indicating that they were moving away from our location. Ezio or I didn't move a muscle until we were sure the coast was clear. Hell, I didn't even dare to resume getting oxygen into my system until the only things I heard were the grunts and snores of late night drunks and the homeless. Finally, Ezio was confident enough of our safety and let me go after taking a quick look around.

"We need to find a way to hide your hair, _signorina_," he finally whispered. "A hood or a cap or something."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What tailor is going to be open this late at night?"

He didn't answer and only motioned for me to follow him. After a few minutes of sneaking through shadowed ledges and darkened alleyways, Ezio handed me an iron key and instructed me where to go and hide; he, on the other hand, would buy me something from the tailor's shop…which was ridiculous because he didn't even know my size and I was tired of having to continuously hide myself.

Regardless of my irritation, I found the building he had described, unlocked the tall iron gate, and closed it behind me. I was now in a small quad, in which I was surrounded by thirty foot walls on all four sides with multiple doors, windows, and balconies, all of which I wasn't sure if they belonged to the same home or not. If I were to look up, I would find myself gazing at the night sky.

After about ten minutes, Ezio returned, bearing a green vest with a heavy hood.

"This is my _casa_," he made a sweeping gesture of the entire area. "I think it would be best if you spend the night here, _signorina_…Come, if they are still awake, I will introduce you to Mother and Claudia."

He led me through a rich wooden door and into his 'home,' which turned out to be a pretty elaborate villa. The rooms were heavily decorated with brightly colored rugs, paintings, cobblestone fireplaces, and gossamer curtains, making the Lombardi's humble cottage look like the freaking poorhouse in comparison.

It turned out that Ezio's mother and sister _were_ awake and he was forced to quickly introduce me to his mother and sister, both of whom seemed to accept me fairly quickly…probably because I too was a woman in a tight situation.

Once introductions were over and done with, Claudia showed me to a guest room while both Ezio and his mother retired for the night. The room was nice: crimson wallpaper, a desk for studying, and a down bed…but I honestly didn't feel comfortable staying in their home.

"Do not worry of it," Claudia smiled, running her fingers through her long dark hair. "We are always willing to help those in need, even if we ourselves are in tough situations."

I smiled and we then continued to have small girl talk for a while. After about an hour or so, she too withdrew to her bedroom, leaving me to sit on my bed and recall the events of the evening. However, I couldn't go two minutes without becoming depressed and ended up getting a stomachache, which motivated me to head down into the Auditore's kitchen to make myself some soothing tea.

I tried to make as little noise as possible, but getting out the kettle proved nearly impossible to _not_ make noise. However, to my luck, I successfully didn't wake up the family. I lit a candle in the darkened parlor and as I was bringing my cup of tea over to an armchair, there was a rustle of metal, making me freeze. I stood completely still, breathing silently through my nose.

What if some guards had found out where I was staying and had come into the house looking for me? Or worse, they were coming after Claudia and Ezio's mother?

And then I remembered this was the moment that Ezio would find evidence that his father was an assassin.

Suddenly, a clock rang, indicating that it was one in the morning. However, it was so quiet, and I was listening so intently, that when the chime rang throughout the room, I jumped and my teacup shattered to the tiled floor. I let out a long string of angry whispered curses as I dropped to the ground to pick up the porcelain fragments. In the process, something barely touched my arm, making me cringe in surprise and turn around to see who my future murderer would be.

He wore a dressy, long sleeved undershirt and white and red robes, a heavy hood pulled over his head and face. Attached to his chest and shoulders were several pieces of silver and red armor and leather knife belts. Around his waist were a red sash and a leather belt with a shiny silver buckle, a sword hanging from his side. He also wore a brown glove on his right hand, a pair of khaki pants, and leather greaves.

"_Non ti preoccupare_, Maddalena," he pulled back his hood to reveal himself. "It is only me, Ezio."

It took me a second to realize who the man really was. "Jesus Christ, Ezio! What the fuck are you doing? Do you realize that I've been on my toes this _entire_ day?"

He smirked and bent down to help me pick up the shattered cup. "What are you doing up so late? Are you alright, _signorina_?"

I paused, looked away, and changed the subject. "I should be saying the same thing for you. What's with the flashy outfit?"

Of course I knew why he was dressed as an assassin, but I couldn't let him know that and had to play dumb.

Ezio stood up and started to pace back and forth. I could tell that he was deciding whether to tell me the truth or not, and I would obviously know when he would be lying to me.

Finally he took a deep breath and turned to me. "If I tell you the truth, then you must promise to never _ever_ tell anyone. _Capisce_?"

"Of course. Why would I tell anyone?"

He looked at me with steely eyes. "I do not know. But what I am about to tell you has to be kept an absolute secret. I want to trust you, Maddalena…and…after seeing how you and Antonio…interacted…I think I can."

"Well what do you want me to do to prove that you _can_ trust me? Cut off a finger? Break an arm?"

He smiled. "No…that will not be necessary. Just you saying those things have reassured me that you are a good person."

I shifted uncomfortably, thinking of how Antonio had said the same thing to me. After a few more moments of consideration, Ezio finally opened up and told me of how his father had instructed him to seek out a secret chest that was hidden in the house. Inside, he had found the outfit he was now wearing and a letter that proved his family's innocence that he was supposed to deliver to Uberto Alberti in order for his father and brothers to be set free.

At the mention of the letter, my eyes widened a micrometer in diameter. I instantly knew that the handoff of that letter to Alberti would seal the Ezio's family members' fate…but how was I supposed to tell Ezio that? Would he even believe me? And even if he did, how would that affect the storyline of the game? Ultimately, how would that affect my presence here?

I didn't really have much of a choice but to stand by and watch his family die, did I?

Ezio was watching me carefully, so when I just stood there, lost in my own thoughts, he took a step closer. "Are you alright, _signorina_?"

"Yeah…" I murmured. "It's just that…a lot has happened today and there's a lot to take in…I think I'm just going to head to bed and try to get some sleep."

He nodded and touched my shoulder. "I will be back soon, Maddalena…but please try to sleep well."

I looked at him, shrugged tiredly, and started to make my way upstairs. "Good luck, then."

After a moment of silence, right before I entered my room, Ezio's voice made me pause. "I am sorry…_signorina_."

I turned to glance at him and found that he had genuine look of empathy and understanding on his face. Suddenly, I wasn't the rock-hard cookie I had always been; the tough shell I had worked so hard to build up instantly shattered before my eyes, leaving the scared and sad girl inside of me totally exposed. Now, all I wanted to do was just run down and embrace Ezio, just for the sake of comfort. Instead, I just gave a small fake smile and retreated back into my room before he could see the tears streaming down my face.

**...**

Morning came quickly as I woke up at my usual early hour of six, despite the fact that I had gotten virtually no sleep. Finding Claudia and her mother still snoozing and Ezio's bedroom empty, I decided to grab a quick bite to eat before taking a morning walk, brining along a small kitchen knife just in case I were to be attacked by rapists again. The streets were surprisingly empty, save a few shopkeepers and strollers like me.

_That's weird…it's only six in the morning, but still…wouldn't a busy city like Florence be filled with people at this time already?_

And that's when I saw the crowd of people spilling out of entryways that led to a large public square.

_Wait…this i-OH SHIT!_

Without even considering the possibilities of what could happen, I pushed my way through the various sweating bodies until I found myself in the middle of the plaza. In the midst of all the citizens, if I stood on my tiptoes, I could see a large wooden platform in which six people were standing on. After elbowing aside a few more bodies, I managed to get near the front, in which only a single layer of people stood between me and the wooden platform. Now finally able to see, I could make out who was standing on the platform: a fat man dressed in rather elaborate robes (I assumed as Uberto Alberti), a guard, a middle aged man, a young man whom looked just like Ezio, a little boy…and Antonio.

Ropes were wrapped around their necks.

I felt like I was going to go into cardiac arrest. The only man that I actually had feelings for was now going to be hung right in front of my eyes just because some guards didn't like him accompanying me. If that wasn't a conspiracy, I didn't know what was.

Uberto was speaking, saying something about how the four men standing on the platform were all traitors and would be punished by death. The little boy looked scared, like he didn't know what was going on. The older one just looked sad, perhaps accepting things as they were, even if the situation was clearly unfair. Antonio was the same; he only stared at the crowd with somber eyes…until his gaze locked with mine and a small smile graced his lips.

At that moment, I didn't care what would happen to me; I only cared about saving Antonio and the men of Auditore family, no matter the consequences.

I inconspicuously moved past the last two people in front of me and came face to face with a layer of guards dressed in heavy metal armor, all equipped with swords and maces. Pulling my hood lower over my eyes, I peeked from under my eyelashes to see that Ezio's father was now arguing with the fat man, calling him a liar and traitor. If I were going to attempt to do anything to save them, I would have to do it fast. Remembering the kitchen knife I had stored safely on my person, I figured my only hope was to try to slip past the guards and cut the ropes that would kill all four men. Possible? Yes. Probable that I'd get away with saving just one person? Unless I suddenly acquired super amazing ninja skills…no.

I took a step past the final line of people, my head down, my hand discretely reaching for the knife. Almost immediately, a guard took a step forward, a ready hand at the hilt of his sword.

"Stay back," he said gruffly. "No one is allowed any closer, _capisci_?"

This was it. The moment to decide whether to risk my own life to save those of others' was right now.

"Maddalena!"

I turned my head in the direction of the desperate cry and found Antonio looking straight at me.

"Do not do something reckless!" he shouted. "I know you; you would never be able to kill! You must not risk your own life for people who are already dead!"

Ezio's father was still hurling insults at Uberto, but all eyes in a ten foot radius were on me.

"He is right, _signorina_," the guard smirked. "It would be such a waste for someone like you to die so early in life. Why don't you just stay with me until this is all over? I will keep you safe."

I glanced at Antonio, who, gazing at me with sorrowful eyes, said, "_Ti amo, mia cara_…_ti amo_…"

My heart shred itself to pieces and I turned my attention back to the guard, who had the creepiest grin plastered over his face. Without even giving it a second thought, I slapped him across the cheek with all the strength I could muster. At the exact same moment, there was a shift of gears, as if a level had been pulled, and the air of four people got caught in their windpipes.

I knew it was coming. I knew there was no way I could've stopped it. Now, I wouldn't even dare to look in the general direction of the wooden platform; I was already scarred for life.

The guard I had hit let out an angry cry and made a lunge for me. I jumped back, crashing into the onlookers behind me, and fell on my butt. The only thing that was going through my head was to get the hell out of there and to keep running until I died. I rolled to the side, a flying dagger missing my nose by a micrometer. I leapt to my feet and dove into the crowd of now panicking people. Sacrificing a couple seconds of my time, I found that Ezio, dressed in his assassin's outfit, too was fending off guards. For a spilt second, our eyes met and in an instant, we both knew what the other was thinking.

I was now shoving people out of my way, not really caring if they were going to get trampled or not. I tripped once or twice, cursing, and resorted to climbing over people's backs and between their legs in order to try to shake the guards off of my tail. Through an amazing stroke of luck, I was able to escape the plaza and found myself sprinting down a dark alley, the endorphins coursing through my veins. The shouts of the guards made me sprint as fast as I could, not daring to look behind me. Suddenly, the heavy footsteps ceased and I took the opportunity to climb a ladder, jump over a few closely spaced rooftops, and dive behind a ledge into a haystack.

I lay there for a long time, not really thinking about anything except for how fast I was taking in oxygen and how cramped my legs were becoming. I tried to make a concerted effort to calm myself down, to inhale more slowly, to prevent my blood from pounding through my arteries a mile a minute. Just as I had started to breathe a little easier, something landed next to me and before I could react, a hand reached into the hay and pulled me out. Thinking it was a guard, I started to flail my hands and legs in every possible direction, fighting back with all my might. My efforts were futile, as my attacker just kept a firm hold on me, no matter how much I struggled.

"Maddalena," the person pushed back my hood, their voice sounding strained. "It is only me."

I recognized the voice and managed to turn around in the person's arms to find Ezio's dark chocolate brown orbs filled with grief, something more than a frown tugging at his lips. I stopped my resistance and once his grip had relaxed, I immediately pushed him away.

"What do you think you were doing down there?" he asked quietly.

I pulled my hood back over my head to hide my face from him and turned away.

He raised his voice slightly. "_Signorina_, answer m-"

"I don't have to if I don't want to," I growled. "We don't have much time…we need to hide your mother and sister before they get hurt…and then we can go kill Uberto Alberti."

A breeze whisked by as silence wafted through the atmosphere between us. At last, I heard Ezio sigh and told me that we would have to hurry, that he might know a place where we would all be able to hide at the moment.

He moved along the rooftops fast, but still took time to make sure that I was able to follow without cracking my head open. Although we were moving as quickly as we were, guards were _everywhere_ looking for us, and it took us much longer than usual to get back to the Auditore household. However, when we got back, the house was completely empty. Before Ezio could have a heart attack, one of the family's servants appeared, telling us that his sister and mother were safe at her sister's house. She left after telling us the location and we didn't waste any time in getting off the streets.

Soon, we were silently moving through dark and narrow alleyways, Ezio sticking atop the buildings to make sure it was safe before giving me signals that it would be alright to move. We managed to reach our destination without any trouble, but as soon as we entered the residential courtyard, I decided that I would rather be given oral by a drunken hobo than stay at the place.

The villa was about the same size as the Auditore's, except in front it had a large parlor with a winding staircase and high vaulted ceilings that made one feel less claustrophobic. Other than that, the place was almost identical: marble flooring, heavy carpets, delicate drapes, and rich wallpaper. Of course the residence was gorgeous and I was envious of the luxuries, but one thing really irked me…and that was the fact that every time I turned a corner, I would come face to face with a woman who would be clad in a skanky dress, her breasts almost popping out of her corset. It was either that, or I would find a man and woman practically eating each other's faces in a corner.

"I think we have the wrong building," Ezio whispered to me.

"We better," I hissed through clenched teeth. "We've only been here five seconds and my eyes are already bleeding."

Just then, a beautiful young woman with her dark hair pulled back in a plait and wearing a flowing red dress appeared in front of us, introducing herself as Paola. In an instant, she and Ezio began flirting, leaving me to hang back awkwardly and only mutter my name when asked, rolling my eyes. In fact, I didn't say a single word and only remained at the door, hiding under my hood from everything that was alive and breathing. However, I became a lot more interested when Ezio mentioned his desire to kill Uberto Alberti.

Paola then gave me a stern look, like I wasn't supposed to be listening to them talking, like I was a kid eavesdropping on their parents' conversation.

"And her?" she nodded in my direction. "Why is she here?"

Ezio merely glanced at me before turning back to her. "I made a promise to a friend to protect her…but now that he is…gone, I have to make sure she will get home safely."

"Then perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere a little more pri-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, irritated. "You guys aren't going anywhere without me. This involves me too, Ezio, and I want to slit Alberti's throat just as much as you do."

He was silent for a minute before muttering, "You cannot kill. You would not have the heart to."

I took a step closer, a vein throbbing ominously near my temple. "Excuse me? Who gave _you_ the right to dictate what I can and can't do? _You_. _Don't_. _Even_. _Know_. _Me_."

"Antonio even said so…" he said under his breath, so quietly that I was the only one who picked it up.

I was about to punch him in the face, but Paola stepped between us. "You two are both not fit for killing. However, I will teach you how to survive. Come."

I gave Ezio the dirtiest look I could muster before following her out into an outdoor courtyard. There, she explained to us that we should make a concerted effort to stay out of guards' line of sight. To do that, we would have to "blend" in with large groups of people or by sitting inconspicuously at a bench.

"You will have more problems, Ezio," Paola added. "Your outfit is rather…noticeable, but I am sure that if you try, you will not be detected."

I snickered, but as soon as he turned to glare at me, I stopped, deciding that I would give him the silent treatment until further notice. We were also taught how to steal from people; by locating the money pouch from a distance, we would allow ourselves to come so close to the person that we would bump into them to give ourselves a chance to snag their cash. Of course, the idea of stealing made me a little uneasy, but I couldn't tell them my opposing feelings; I had to prove to them that I wasn't just some soft girl. However, I made a silent agreement with myself to _never_ steal from a person who looked like they couldn't afford to lose a few florins.

Paola then took us out on the streets, allowing us to try out the new techniques ourselves. Averting attention from my person was a piece of cake, but stealing proved to be a more difficult task than expected. I was almost caught a number of times, all because I would hesitate before grabbing the pouch of coins, my inner conscious screaming at me to stop. Despite this, I forced myself into doing it, realizing that it was the only choice I had of acquiring some money until things got a little easier.

After a couple of hours, Paola must've decided that we were ready, for she led us back to the courtyard. Ezio had taken only a step inside before he was swarmed and eye raped by courtesans, making me just throw up my arms in frustration and sit down on a crate, sighing in irritation.

"_Bene_, you two have done well," Paola praised. "Now we need to find you some weapons."

She held up a chestnut colored bracer and Ezio instantly snatched it out of her hands. "My father's blade and bracer! How did you get this?"

"By using the techniques I have just taught you," she smirked. "Now, if you take this to Leonardo da Vinci, then it will be fixed. Perhaps he can also help Maddalena find her own way of defense?"

I shrugged and left with Ezio as he thanked her. Still not a word was said between us as we headed over to Leonardo's residence, but as always, Ezio still had the heart and patience to help me in the right direction as we traveled from rooftop to rooftop. In fact, by the time we had reached our destination, I felt so bad about not talking to him, that I was going to say something when he rudely let himself into Leonardo's house without giving the man a chance to answer the door…only increasing my frustration with him.

The home was quite small, almost the size of a town-home. It was very dimly lit and not nearly lavishly decorated compared to the other two villas I had been to. In fact, it was also quite crowded, with wooden desks, canvases, tools, bookshelves, and half-burned candles strewn everywhere. However, with the addition of a fire burning in a cobblestone fireplace, the creative and homey atmosphere managed to lift my spirits just a bit.

Hunched over a desk was a man dressed in fancy blue garments, white stockings, and a red cape, a crimson beret worn over his shaggy auburn hair. A layer of faint stubble covered his square jaw and his blue eyes were lively and alert. When he heard our feet creaking under the wooden floorboards, he looked up from his work and walked over. Ezio had pushed back his hood, but I remained concealed under mine, still refusing to speak unless forced.

"Ezio Auditore?" a look of shock crossed his face. "You…I mean, I did not expect with what has happened…Ah! Where are my manners? _Come sta_?"

The two embraced and as they were doing this, Leonardo looked over Ezio's shoulder and noticed my presence.

"Ah, and who is this?" he walked over to me and bowed. "_Mi dispiace, signorina,_ I did not notice you. _Leonardo da Vinci_, at your service."

I nodded at him, still keeping to my plan of minimal speaking despite the fact that history's most famous man was standing right in front of me.

A slight frown crossed his features when I remained silent. "May I know your name, _signorina_? And your face, _mia cara_, it must be beautiful."

Ordinarily, the compliments would've made me happy, but in my bad mood, they only annoyed me to no end. Regardless, I pulled back my hood to reveal myself and said my name, bowing my head slightly.

Leonardo smiled. "Ah, the blonde foreigner that everyone has been speaking of. _Molto lieto_, Maddalena. Now, how can I be of service to you two?"

Ezio held up his father's brace, blade, and scroll. "I was hoping you would be able to fix this."

"Of course, come, come," he led us over to a desk and examined Ezio's items. "Hm…I do not know, Ezio. It seems very old, but the design is quite advanced…_Mi dispiace_, but without the original plans, there is nothing I can do."

Suddenly, he rolled open the scroll and had an epiphany, claiming that if could decode the encrypted message, then he would be able to figure out how Ezio's item worked. Ezio and I tried to look over his shoulder, but he only shooed us away and asked us to take a seat. Shrugging in defeat, Ezio plopped down in an armchair and instantly fell asleep while I decided to curl into a ball next to the blazing fireplace and watch the flickering flames intently.

I was just about to doze off when Leonardo's voice startled me awake. "If I may ask, _signorina_, how did you come to meet Ezio? I am only curious and knowing his character…well…I assume you know how he is."

I snickered and paused before answering, "It's a long story, let's just say that."

Leonardo didn't say anything and I guessed that that was a polite way of asking me to continue, so I did. "He…feels obliged to protect me because of a promise he made to someone I knew…but it kind of annoys me, you know? I mean, I'm not just some defenseless girl."

He smiled, not looking up from his work. "He is a good man. So you are just not another one night lover, _sì_?"

"He wishes."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Thank God."

**...**

Leonardo took longer than expected to figure out the codex page, and I ended up falling asleep next to the warm fire. I was actually exhausted, so it felt nice to catch a few z's, even if that meant lying on the floor. However, I was vaguely aware of someone picking me up and setting me down on at a more comfortable place, perhaps a couch. There were voices, so I rolled on my side to try to block them out, but no matter how hard I tried falling back into dreamland, I remained wide awake. I thought about getting up, but was too lethargic and ended up laying there, my back to the two people that were conversing.

"_Grazie_, Leonardo," it was Ezio's voice. "This is better than I expected. It worked perfectly on that guard."

"Any time, Ezio," Leonardo replied cheerfully. "If you find any more of those strange pages, please come back again; I would love to take another look. Where will you go now, Ezio?"

There was a pause before he replied, "I will return to Paola to check on my mother and sister."

"Of course, but it is almost dark…why don't you stay the night? Your little companion has been asleep for quite a while now anyway."

Another pause and I tried to make it look like I was still fast asleep, for I could feel Ezio's eyes burning their line of sight into my back.

At last, he spoke, "She would kill me for saying this…but I think it would be best if I left her in your care for now, Leonardo."

"She's not like most girls, is she?" da Vinci chuckled. "Tell me, how did you come to meet such an interesting woman?"

A sigh escaped from Ezio's lips and after a moment of silence, a chair creaked, indicating that he had sat down. At first, he was vague, only mentioning his commitment to Antonio that he would look after me until I got safely "home." However, Leonardo was able to get him to open up and soon, he was describing everything he knew, from how he had saved me from the guards to my "different" attitude that a lady shouldn't have. He even told of the moment Antonio and I had shared at the prison and his thoughts about it…of course he also had to mention that Antonio had been executed right in front of my face.

"Ah, now I see…" Leonardo said after he had finished. "That explains a lot of things. No wonder she seems on edge right now."

"It is actually my fault," Ezio murmured. "She wants to fight and defend herself, but from what I have seen and heard from Antonio, she does not seem like the person to murder another. I went too far and mentioned him at the wrong moment…and now she hasn't said a word to me since."

My heart softened and the regretful feelings came over me like a great crushing wave.

Leonardo sighed, "My boy, you must be careful with girls like her; she will just take the feelings she doesn't want seen and hide them until one day, she'll completely lose her mind."

Ezio remained silent for a long time and I waited so long to hear what he was going to say next, that my eyes started to droop. I was on the verge of slipping into a nap when they started talking again, this time about what weapon I could use in order to protect myself. A little while later, a clock chimed seven times outside and Ezio finally agreed that we would spend the night at Leonardo's place before leaving the next morning. He then said he had to go clear his head and left, the door clicking behind him.

I figured I would wait ten minutes or so before getting up, to try to make it look like I had been sleeping the entire time and was just waking up. After the appropriate amount of time had passed, I slowly turned back on my side and "opened" my eyes to find the fire still glowing in its hearth. I yawned, stretched my rusty limbs, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. The room was considerably darker than it had been before and if I looked outside, I could see the black sky.

"It's night already?" I stood up. "Sorry for staying so long, Leonardo."

He only replied that it was nothing and mentioned that Ezio had decided that we were going to stay the evening, so I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Alright, well I need some fresh air," I yawned, pulling my hood down over my face. "I'll be back in a bit."

Taking the entrance to the back courtyard, I found a wooden ladder, climbed it, hopped up a few ledges, and got to the top of Leonardo's workshop. Sighing, I took a seat next to the chimney, leaning up against it, gazing out at the magnificent city of Florence that was before me.

For once since I had arrived, my mind was actually blank; I wasn't thinking about anything at all. My eyes were only soaking up the peaceful atmosphere in front of me, my breathing at ease. I felt like I had reached enlightenment, where nothing mattered at the moment, not the past, present, or even the future. I was in a state of absolute calm…until there was a clatter of roof tiles behind me. This time, I didn't jump out of surprise; I had a pretty good idea of who was approaching me.

"May I sit here, _signorina_?" the voice was soft.

I didn't turn around and only shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

There was a pause of uncertainty before he took a seat next to me, his back too leaning up against the chimney. Ezio pushed back his hood, revealing a very solemn face. After a moment, he hesitantly reached out and slipped mine back, but I didn't protest; I just continued to sit there and remain silent. He didn't say anything either, only looked at me through his peripheral vision.

I was waiting for him to speak, to say anything. I didn't care what it was, perverted comment or not; I just didn't want to have to start the conversation. In fact, I didn't want to even have to speak, but when he still hadn't said a single word, I decided that I would have to be the big girl.

Finally, I spoke in a shaky tone, staring at my feet. "I…I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…to save them…I tried…but there was nothing I could do."

He stared at me in shock. "What are you saying? It is not your fault that my father and brothers were killed, nor was it your fault when Antonio was captured."

I turned my head away. How was I supposed to tell him that I knew that his family was going to be executed? Would I lie and just say that I had a _feeling_ that something bad was going to happen to them? Who would buy that? Even if I did tell him the actual truth, he wouldn't be able to comprehend that I was from the 21st century and where we were was only a video game simulation.

My throat was closed up at the many conflicting thoughts and emotions that were churning inside of me, making it hurt to swallow. The corners of my eyes started to sting as the tears started to come on and at this, my heart rate picked up a little as I tried to calm myself down. Then, without warning, Ezio gingerly lifted my chin with a single finger and turned it towards his face so my eyes could meet his; they were shimmering, as if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Maddalena…" he whispered. "I do not know how else to say it."

My lip quivered as I tried to hold back the cries that were desperately trying to claw their way out of my throat. I stared into his eyes before quickly looking away again, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to spill over my cheeks. Before I knew it, he had silently wrapped a strong but gentle arm around me and was holding me to his chest. I stopped breathing for a nanosecond, then allowed myself to let go of the horrible feelings I had kept locked up since that morning. I struggled to breathe in between my weeping, my abs contracting. Great shaking sobs wrecked throughout my chest and body and although Ezio's embrace was comforting…

I was pretty sure he was crying too.


	4. Tre

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Tre_

When I awoke the next morning, Ezio had already left for Paola's, leaving me with Leonardo all morning…which wasn't all that bad. What all the history books had said turned out to be completely true: Leonardo da Vinci was a very likeable and social man, always talking and trying to lighten up the mood. I enjoyed his company very much and I think he felt the same. Who else wouldn't be lonely in that dark little workshop of his?

By noon, Ezio had returned, but he only took Leonardo outside to tell him something, not me. Irked, I put my ear to the door to eavesdrop and found out that Uberto Alberti was going to an art showcase at the _Santa Croce_ cloister that afternoon, giving Ezio a chance to kill the man that had betrayed his family. Leonardo agreed to look after me and keep me clueless while he was gone, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

After they had finished talking, they came back into the workshop, acting as if nothing had happened and that nothing was wrong. They even tried to make it look more natural by preparing a lunch and having the three of us sit down together. Auditore was as cool as a cucumber, but Leonardo was a bit tense, awkwardly trying to start a conversation every five seconds. Even Ezio was attempting to be cheerful. All the while I just stared at them in disbelief. How stupid did they think I was? Even if I hadn't listened to their conversation and was completely oblivious to what was going on, they were being so transparent that I would still have been able pick up on the fact that something wasn't right. However, I kept my mouth shut and stuffed it with eggplant instead. I would make sure that to get my message through to them, that I wasn't about to be left behind.

At last, the awkward meal was over and done with, and after helping clearing the table, Ezio said he was "going back Paola to discuss our next move" and would be back shortly. I was sprawled in an armchair, reading the _Iliad_, when I caught both of them looking at me out of the corners of their eyes as they were saying their goodbyes. As Ezio made his way for the door, I set the book down, got up, and quietly followed him out.

Before he could even turn around, I was already speaking, arms crossed over chest. "How stupid do you really think I am?"

A look of surprise crossed his face and he scrambled to find an excuse. "I'm afraid I don't kn-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ezio. Did you really think that you could fool me and sneak off to go kill Uberto by yourself?"

He threw up his hands in frustration. "Why can't you just let me do this myself?"

"Because your family wasn't the only innocent ones he killed."

Ezio heaved a heavy sigh and looked at me with doubtful eyes. I stared right back critically, ready to kick him in the balls the second he said no. One could have literally cut the tension with a butter knife.

He eyed a blacksmith's shop and started to walk over, motioning me to follow. "Fine, but you will have to have some means of protecting yourself, _capisci_?"

I shrugged. "You can be the one to kill him if you want it that badly, I can just be a distraction in order to give you an opening; I just want to make sure I get in my two cents worth too."

He started to protest, but we had arrived at the shop's front and he was forced to shut up. Since our budget was tight at the moment, Ezio only got me some small throwing knives and a dagger, promising that we would find something more effective like his hidden blade once things settled down. I agreed, just glad to have something I could use to defend myself if needed.

Once we had paid for everything, Ezio led me towards _Santa Croce,_ considering the fact that he knew the city like the back of his hand, whereas to me it looked all the freaking same. We still had to be extra careful, for we were notorious and were wanted captured dead or alive, as seen on the hundreds of posters pinned up in the most inconceivable places. Unfortunately, we were spotted by a couple of guards a few times, but we managed to sneak away without being pursued. Finally, we came to a rooftop that overlooked an enormous square, the supposed cloister just within our grasp. Below us, Uberto Alberti and a man dressed in lavish clothing were seen walking together, making the two of us take cover in the shadows, though it was highly unlikely that they'd spot us.

Ezio suggested that we separate and stick close to the crowds in order to get into the heavily guarded area. Once inside, I would be the one to distract Uberto while Ezio would come up from behind and give the bastard what he deserved. It seemed like a pretty good idea; I was just nervous about us getting trapped once the deed was done.

Ezio noticed my hesitation and took a step closer. "Are you sure about this, _signorina_?"

"I'm not the one going to be stabbing him, am I?" I gave a fake smile.

"Yes, but once you become part of something like this, there is no turning back."

"Please, I should be saying the same thing to you," I retorted irritably.

He gave up and with one last look, leapt off the roof gracefully and dove into a cart of rose petals. I watched him emerge and quickly make his way into a large crowd, hood pulled low over his face. Sighing, I made my way down to the ground and too joined a group of people, not daring to look up out of fear that I might be noticed. Unfortunately, they turned down the wrong street and I was forced to sit at a bench, uneasy, until another cluster passed. Casually slipping among the other bodies, I was able to make my way into the cloister unnoticed, save a few guards who eyed me, but they were probably thinking about other things than the fact that I was a wanted "criminal."

I followed my group with relaxed steps and carried myself confidently, thinking that if I tried hiding myself then that would make me seem suspicious. I finally took a seat at a stone bench and observed the area, hands folded in my lap. The quad was small and packed with appreciators of art who slowly made their way around, sipping glasses of wine, stopping every so often to gaze at a painting and discuss it with their fellow companions. In fact, the atmosphere was so peaceful and everyone was enjoying themselves so much, that I started to have second thoughts about what I was about to do. I remembered what Antonio had said about me being a good person, that I would never be able to kill.

Was I really going to sacrifice my sense of morale just for the sake of revenge?

In the middle of my thoughts, I happened to look up and spotted Ezio in the shadows, sitting at a bench across the other side of the quad, his chin resting on top of his knuckles. When his eyes met mine, he nodded. I buried my face in my hands and rubbed my temples, a headache starting to pound away at my skull.

I couldn't get cold feet now, not when I had fought tooth and nail to get thus far.

Just then, a conversation made me perk up my ears. Slowly looking up, I found a couple chatting with Uberto Alberti, saying how they never knew the Auditore were traitors and that they were glad that they had been caught. They also mentioned how much of a criminal that man (Antonio) had been for keeping the treacherous foreigner (me) safe and it was good riddance that he had been hung.

In a second, all of my uncertain feelings were gone and it took all of my will power to sit there calmly and hold myself back from strangling Uberto right then and there. I was able to hold out until the two excused themselves, because once they were gone, I immediately stood up and nonchalantly walked over in Alberti's direction, pretending to take interest in a painting next to him. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and when I found that he wasn't suspicious of me, I whipped around and punched him in the jaw as hard as my strength would allow.

The nerves in my fist immediately screamed out in pain, the bones feeling like they had been smashed into a million pieces. I gritted my teeth, ignored the throbbing, and grabbed Uberto by the collar. He was too fat and far taller than me, so from a witness's point of view, it probably looked ridiculous that I was challenging him. Alberti looked fearful at first, but then a smirk spread across his face.

"Ah…the blonde foreigner," his voice was laced with overconfidence. "I must say, it is quite impressive that you have not been captured yet since the hanging of your man."

I slapped him across the face with my tender hand, sending it on fire. He took the hit and only continued to grin, which promptly made me knee him in the gut. As he gasped to recover the wind that had been knocked out of him, I managed to hull him back to his feet roughly.

"You will never mention him," I snarled. "He did _nothing_ and you know it."

Uberto still managed a weak smile. "What are you going to do, _signorina_? Kill me? I can see it in your eyes; you do not have the intention of murdering me…you do not have the ability to kill."

"Maybe not," a low voice said behind him. "But I do."

I released Uberto and as if we had rehearsed a hundred times, Ezio grabbed him by the shoulder and furiously stabbed him with his blade. Alberti gasped as blood exploded from his chest, knife being driven in and out of the bony sternum…definitely not a pleasant sound. Despite my stomach from screaming at me to look away, I couldn't help but just stand there and stare, neither fascinated, happy, nor frightened.

I just watched without any emotion.

Screams erupted from the crowd of people in the quad as they backed up from us and I knew we were then running on limited time. Ezio kneeled and laid Uberto on the ground, the traitor coughing consistently, both blood and vomit escaping his open mouth.

"You would have done the same, _signore_," he heaved, "to save the ones you love…"

Ezio's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Yes, I would, and I have."

Uberto slowly looked from me to him, let out what I thought was a snicker, and died. For a moment, the two of us knelt next to the body, trying to comprehend what had just been done. As I picked up a few letters that had fallen out of Uberto's bloody robes, Ezio stood up and faced the shocked crowd.

"The Auditore are not dead!" he cried, his voice cracking. "I'm still here! _Me_!_ Ezio Auditore_!"

Then, the sounds of guards brought us back to reality and without a second thought, we made a run for it. However, all the guards were heavily armored this time and proving to evade them was more difficult than expected. I actually almost had my torso sliced in half had it not been for a stone column I had dove behind the last second. The two of us ran in circles around the quad several times before managing to slip through a doorway and escape to the rooftops.

We luckily were able to get away, but while in the middle of leaping a gap, the red roof tiles crumbled beneath my feet and I tumbled down to a balcony, its iron bars slicing my arm clean open…down to the bone. Blood immediately gushed from the wound, dripping everywhere, my forearm feeling like it was on fire.

"Ow," I groaned, sitting up. "Motherfucking son of a bitch…"

"Maddalena!" Ezio swung from the rooftop down to the balcony. "Are you alright?"

"You can see the fucking bone!" I snapped. "Does it look like I'm alright?"

He tore a billowing curtain from an open window and wrapped it around the cut, applying pressure as he went along. As he was doing this, I noticed that his arm and sleeve were soaked with dark blood…Uberto's. I shivered and looked the other way.

"We are near Paola's," he was saying, "so let's get you back and then we'll call for a doctor."

I grudgingly agreed and with great difficulty, managed to make my way down to the streets. Ezio hurriedly led me back to the villa, muttering angrily under his breath, me gritting my teeth in an attempt to ignore the intense pain in my arm. Ezio didn't even bother knocking on the front door; we just burst through it, almost hard and intense enough to knock it down. Paola immediately came down to the parlor, a shocked and worried look on her face, demanding what had happened.

"We killed him," I smiled weakly. "And then we escaped…and then I fell off of a roof."

Ezio glanced down at his bloody hand. "Yes…the deed is done. But we must have a doctor help you now."

"Not so fast," Paola sighed. "Unfortunately, if we let an outsider into this house, he may inform the guards about your whereabouts. There are hundreds of wanted posters advertising you two and many heralds informing the public of your actions. Ezio, you must go out and tear those posters down and bribe the heralds. If we can get to lower your notoriety, then bringing in a doctor should not be a problem. Can you hold on for a few more hours, Maddalena?"

I looked down at the makeshift bandage around my bloody arm. It still hurt like a bitch, but I was becoming so used to the pain, that it just felt like a dull throbbing.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I can wait, I'm _fine_. It's just a scratch. It's not that big of a deal that I can see my _bone_."

Ezio promised that he would be back in less than hour so that I could get medical attention as soon as possible. After he left, Paola had a group of her girls help me over to a couch, where I was seated on the edge to "tend" to my arm…but the only thing Paola really did was wrap by arm in a fresh white sheet and have it hang around my neck in a make-shift sling. By then, the skin around my wound was becoming inflamed and was warm to the touch, springing up fears that an infection might be on the rise. Paola had sent out some courtesans to fetch a doctor and by the time they had returned with him, Ezio had completed his mission.

"We will definitely have to burn this and then stitch it up," the doctor said after cleaning the deep wound. "You are not afraid of fire or needles are you, _mia cara_?"

No, but considering the fact that I was about to get stitches in 1476 when anesthetic wouldn't be invented for another four hundred years…that was what scared me. And what the hell was he going to do with fire? Castrate me?

The doctor grabbed a fire poker that was sitting in a roaring fireplace in the room and approached me, trying to calm my now hyperventilating self that was focused on the white-hot tip of the steel rod. I had no idea what he was going to do with it…until it touched my skin and instantly obliterated any arm hair in a six inch radius. My nerves screamed at the top of their lungs, the skin that had been touched immediately blistering. The reek of singed flesh filled the room, making me want to vomit from both the odor and the fiery pain that was traveling up and down my arm.

I screamed, letting out a continuous string of profanity as the doctor then whipped out a needle, sterilized it in the fireplace, and looped some black thread through it, all the while trying to reassure me that "the worst was over." I scoffed and then braced myself for the fiery needle that punctured my now-tender skin, sending my nerves running for the hills. I bit my tongue and groaned, breathing heavy, the doctor murmuring in Italian in an attempt to calm me.

Twenty stitches and one bloody tongue later, the doctor told me to have him revisit in a couple of weeks in order to remove the thread, but I highly doubted I would let him get within a hundred feet of my person ever again. Right as he left, Ezio's mother and sister came down the stairs, Claudia darting straight for Ezio, embracing him and asking where he had been. After the little reunion, she noticed my arm and I was forced to cough up a lie.

"I'm glad you two are alright," she said. "Father will need to have this all sorted out…Speaking of which, where is he? And Federico and Petruccio?"

I elbowed Ezio in the ribs with my good arm and gave him an irritated look, but he only sadly looked away and said nothing. A sudden look of realization dawned upon Claudia's face and she started to weep, making Ezio walk over and comfort her.

"I did everything I could, _piccina_," he whispered. "But right now, I need you to stay focused so we can all get somewhere safe. _Capisce_?"

After regaining her composure, she nodded and grabbed her mother's arm, murmuring to her quietly. Turning to me, Ezio asked if I didn't mind traveling to Monteriggioni and I said it was fine. I was sure he was wondering where the hell I lived and thankfully, he didn't ask any questions; the only thing probably going through his mind was how to get the rest of his family out of Florence. With a quick thanks to Paola for her hospitality, the four of us left.

It was pretty dark out, which was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, the shadows would provide us some decent cover and we'd be able to slip through most of the streets unseen. However, it was night, and that meant that more guards would be on patrol near the gates. Ezio led the way, carefully scanning the area before letting us know it was safe to move. I helped escort Claudia and her mother, assisting them over any obstacles and hiding them whenever a couple of guards happened to pass by.

We had crept through the city for a little more than an hour when we finally got to the main gate…the same gate that I had entered with Antonio only a few days ago, I noted. Of course, to our luck, there were about ten heavily armored guards in front, glaring suspiciously at whoever got within five feet of the exit. Ezio touched my arm and nodded to some groups of courtesans, indicating that if we could get them to distract the guards, then we would be able to slip past. Nodding, I discretely got out some florins and casually made my way over to them, where I handed over the dough and told them the plan. They all agreed when they saw the gold coins and strutted over to the guards. Within seconds, they were touching them _everywhere_ and pulling off suggestive poses, giving us the chance to sneak away.

Taking my arm out of the crude sling in order to not have them raise questions, I helped Ezio lead his mother and sister out of the entrance. No one said a word until we got to the horse stables and the abandoned cottage, where we then all breathed a sigh of relief, except for Ezio.

"How could this have happened to us?" Claudia whispered.

Ezio turned his head away and looked out towards the horizon. "I don't know."

My shoulder was suddenly nudged and I whipped around, ready to face anything. However, it was only the innocent black eyes and wet muzzle of a horse I met…and then I understood. Hurrying over to the small house, I found the other horse that Antonio and I had ridden and the supplies we had brought with us.

A wave of sorrow and grief washed over me and a tear formed in the pit of my eye.

"What is it, Maddalena?" Claudia looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, quickly wiped my eyes, and sniffed. "No, I just realized…these horses belong to a friend and I need to take them back to his family. Their farm is close to Monteriggioni, so I'll return them when we get you all settled."

The two women seemed to buy it, but Ezio only looked at me. I hid my face from him, helping his mother and sister mount the horses so they wouldn't have to walk. Grabbing the reins, the two of us led the horses away from _Firenze_ and towards the mountain trail.

**...**

We traveled throughout the whole night, only stopping for very brief bathroom breaks. Claudia and her mother had both fallen asleep awkwardly on the horses, but as long as they were getting some much needed rest, it didn't really matter. I refused to join them in sleeping, as did Ezio, only increasing our irritation with each other. We actually argued over each other's stubbornness and if it hadn't been for the fact that Monteriggioni was coming into view, we probably would've strangled each other.

It was almost morning; a light fog had settled over the valley, coating every individual blade of grass and leaf in dew. The sun was just starting to peak over the grassy hills, reflecting off of the particles of mist and casting a golden glow in every possible direction. A few birds happily chirped their morning songs and a cool breeze made me shiver. The enormous fort-like walls of Monteriggioni were just within our grasp, perhaps only a mile away. The millions of red poppies in the grassy meadows enticed me to lie down and take a long nap, but we were so close, that I couldn't do that to Ezio and his family.

We started to advance up a small hill and as we were doing so, a cluster of men spotted us and made their way towards our group. A young man with short dark hair dressed in fancy dark garments and a cape approached us, grinning wickedly. Ezio and I stopped short and exchanged glances.

"_Buon giorno_, Ezio!" the man smirked. "How could you leave _Firenze_ without saying a proper goodbye, eh?"

A man with a sword hanging at his side nonchalantly strolled behind us and I watched him suspiciously, fully alert. The atmosphere was becoming tenser by the minute.

Ezio too noticed the man. "What do you want, Vieri?"

The creeper started to list off some luxurious items before finally coming to the phrase "a prettier bride." At that moment, the guard circling us lunged for me, but I was able to dodge him just in time. Before doing anything else, I slapped the horses' rumps so that they would take off back down the trail in order to keep Claudia and her mother safe. Unfortunately, the sacrifice cost me the time to evade the guard and I suddenly found myself in a headlock. My hood was ripped off of my head and my hands roughly pulled behind my back and tightly bound.

"Ah yes," Vieri strolled over to me, watching me fight back. "The infamous blonde foreigner. Yes, you will make the perfect wife."

I spit in his face, earning me a slap across the face.

"Feisty!" he smirked. "Even better…kill the rest, this one is coming with me!"

As I was led over to a horse, the rest of the guards charged towards Ezio. While being lifted to be put on the saddle, I kicked the guard in the jaw and fell face first into the dirt. I was struggling to my feet when Vieri grabbed my bad arm cruelly and slashed at me with a knife, a deep cut forming as it ran from my collarbone to my sternum…which got him an unforgiving boot to the balls. He instantly dropped to the ground, clutching his groin, writhing in pain.

Suddenly, the guards fighting Ezio fell to the ground, dead, arrows sticking out of their backs. A group of men dressed in dirty tunics and pants waving swords around wildly came down from the hills, attacking the men who were attacking us. I figured they were on our side, seeing as they were assisting Ezio in killing the guards, and somewhat hurried over to a fallen guard's dagger despite the enormous pain in my chest. I awkwardly tried to grasp it from behind my back and once that had been accomplished, I was able to slowly slice the rope around my wrists. By the time the time-consuming task had been completed, Vieri had somewhat recovered and was trotting away on his horse.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch!" I shouted, throwing the used dagger in his direction. "Come back and fight like a _real_ man, you coward!"

A hand fell on my shoulder. "He is not worth it, _signorina_. Are you alright?"

I turned and found a middle aged man with balding hair and a glass eye looking at me with concern. Glancing down at the gash across my chest, I shrugged weakly and watched Ezio walk over, his family right behind him. One look at my blood soaked vest and he called over some men to help me before turning to the man.

"Thank you, _signore_," Ezio bowed his head. "_Mi dispiace_, but do I know you?"

The man looked shocked. "Don't you recognize me? It's a-me, your uncle Mario!"

He embraced a stunned Ezio and then turned to me. "And who is this, _nipote_? Another lover?"

Ezio and I glanced at each other in disgust and I snorted, "This guy wishes he could get some of this. I swear-"

"She just happened to be there at the wrong time," Ezio interrupted, glaring daggers at me.

Mario smiled and then glanced at my wound. "We must take you to a doctor immediately, _signorina_. Can you make it until we get inside the city?"

I was about to give the affirmative, but I suddenly became extremely dizzy and clutched my chest, breathing starting to become difficult. I was immediately picked up bridal style by Ezio and he hurried into the city, speaking with Mario about his family's situation on the way. I knew the gash across my chest wasn't life-threatening, but I could tell that I had lost a lot of blood and that's what was making me feel weak.

"How are you feeling, Maddalena?" Ezio's voice sounded strained.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a shot of pain ran through my whole upper body. "It hurts a lot…but it looks worse than it actually is, right?"

His eyes were shining with anxiety and he only looked away, which only left me to glance around the town that I was being carried through. The poorly contained buildings were literally falling apart, crumbled stone was strewn everywhere, and gutters of mud ran along every street and alley. There were very few people wandering around and those that I managed to spot were stick thin and dressed in ragged clothing, their eyes sunken into their skulls.

Ezio climbed a case of stone steps and came to an enormous villa. Though large in size, the residence was a little rough around the edges, with chipped stone ledges and rotting wooden window frames. One could tell that the house was once magnificent, but it looked like it hadn't been cared for in a while.

"So much for _casa dolce casa_," Mario sighed as we hurried into a gorgeous, marbled parlor.

I was carried into an extravagant bedroom and set down onto a comfy bed. A doctor, who I assumed had joined us as we ran through the town, was immediately at the bedside, stripping off my bloody vest and tunic. I didn't protest when I was just lying there in only my sports bra with all the men present; I was too weak to yell or fight back.

I noticed Ezio watching with great concern and pathetically sat up. "Don't worry about me, Ezio. Go get your family settled and talk to your uncle…I'll be fine…"

Mario nodded, touched his nephew's arm, and with that, they left the room. I relaxed…but only for a second, for the doctor had whipped out a fire poker and was heating it up in a hearth. I stared in horror, the memory of my last experience with a doctor still fresh in my mind. If it hurt _that _much with just my arm…

What the _fuck_ was wrong with doctors and burning wounds during the Renaissance? Had they no common sense?

I begged the doctor to not burn my wound, that I didn't mind losing a bit more blood if it meant that I wouldn't have to go through the painful process of blistering the skin across my chest in order to "stop" the bleeding. He looked at me like I was crazy, but reluctantly agreed and proceeded to bandage my entire chest in white cloth. After it was all over and done with, I sank into the pillows and fell into an exhausted and painful sleep.

**...**

I woke up what seemed like decades later, my chest feeling like there was a giant boulder on top of it. Slowly opening my eyes, I found the window open, letting in a draft that made me shiver uncontrollably. Wrapping a quilt tightly around my body, I sat up with great difficulty and managed to balance on my two feet, slightly swaying. The faint sounds of clashing blades and shouts made me perk up my ears and head over to the window to see what was up. Looking out, I saw Ezio and a man in a small dirt arena, swinging at each other with swords. After watching for a few minutes, my stomach rumbled and motivated me to turn the house upside down for some food. After grabbing an orange, I headed out to the front where Mario was observing Ezio training.

He turned as I approached, slightly staggering. "_Signorina_, you're up! How are you feeling?"

I felt my tight chest and found that there was a dull pain every time I inhaled.

Ignoring the fact, I motioned towards the ring. "What you can expect from having your chest sliced open. When do I get to start doing that?

Mario looked at me like I was insane. "You were only seriously injured two days ago, _signorina_. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Don't listen to her, Uncle!" Ezio hopped over the stone wall of the arena. "Maddalena, you are not even well enough to be out of bed!"

I flashed the white bandages around my shoulder and chest. "Look! There's no blood! I'm _fine_. I want to learn how to properly defend myself!"

The two exchanged looks and after a few awkward moments of shifting feet, Mario finally agreed and had a guard of his to be my teacher while Ezio would continue to train with his.

That day, because of the fact that I was recovering, I was only taught simple combinations of punching and kicking, but it made me happy that I had learned something. I was in my bedroom, hanging off of the side of the bed and reading a book upside down when Ezio knocked and entered. He sat on the edge of the mattress next to me and awkwardly fiddled with his hands.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked.

I shrugged. "Can't complain, I guess. Better than the last time I was conscious."

He was silent before speaking again. "Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just be like all the other normal women?"

I looked up from the book at him. "Because that would be boring. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"…I think it is time that I get you back home."

I immediately sat up and once the blood was done rushing out of my head, I stared at him, but he only continued. "Antonio is dead…and we are finally somewhere safe. My family sails for Spain in three days and I need to help my uncle take care of some unfinished business first…"

This couldn't be happening. Was he really just going to ditch me after everything? I had to think of a lie, and fast. I didn't have a home and without overly kind people like the Lombardi or Auditore, I would probably have to resort in becoming a courtesan or thief in order to survive. If I were to be thrown to the side, I wouldn't last a week. If I was going to make this work and find out what this game was all about, I would have to make my lie _very _convincing…of course there would be some truth to it too.

I buried my face in my hands, sighing in frustration. "But…you can't-"

"Maddalena," Ezio put a hand on my shoulder. "I can't risk your safety anymore. I promised Antonio to keep you out of harm's way. But, you didn't think you would stay forever, did you?"

"No…but-"

"But…?"

I stared down at my feet and took a few dramatic moments before speaking. "My family is dead…even though they were foreigners, they were killed because their identities were "mistaken" for some other criminals and were executed without question. I was able to escape out into the wild, but I didn't last very long…I passed out and that's when Antonio took me into his home…and now that he's dead…"

Just the thought of him brought real tears to my eyes and I sniveled while Ezio only sat there, gazing at me silently, a…empathetic look on his face.

I looked out the window, irritation creeping into my tone. "You know what? It's fine. I'll leave first thing in the morning and you'll never have to see me again. I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you this whole time."

The bed creaked as Ezio stood up. "_Mi dispiace_, _signorina_, I didn't know…"

"It's fine," I snapped.

He walked over and placed a hand on either side of my shoulders. "No, it is not. Listen, Maddalena…I am willing to let you accompany me, but I do not want this to be your life. There are so many other things you can do besides hunting down others."

I looked him straight in the eye. "The only thing I want to do right now is figure out what really went on to cause Antonio's death."

Ezio studied my face and when he saw that I was serious, he started to pace the room before finally agreeing.

"I swear," he sighed, chuckling a bit. "By the time this is all over, I think I'll be tired of women because of you."

A few irritated slaps and insults were the only things needed to get him out…and also lighten up the mood.


	5. Quattro

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Quattro_

I wasn't allowed to go with Ezio and Mario to attack Vieri and his men because "I had to recover." No matter how much I expressed my desire to kick the bastard in the balls again, I still was forced to stay in Monteriggioni. The place was a shithole and the only thing that kept me busy was to train constantly, both in running and in fighting. Though they were only gone a week, by the time the Auditore men returned, I had improved in defending myself significantly, considering the fact that I had never taken a self defense class in my entire life.

When I asked Ezio when we would return to Florence and what our next move was, he only replied "in time" and "when we [were] ready." Meanwhile, we would help rebuild and improve the town of Monteriggioni which would provide us with a steady flow of income. I believed that he meant only a couple of days, perhaps a week or two.

Boy was I wrong.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months until two _years_ had passed. By then, I was completely convinced that either _Assassin's Creed II_ was entirely jacked up, or I was somehow really stuck in the videogame. The guy _had_ said something went wrong right before I arrived, which got me thinking that I was truly going to be in Renaissance Italy forever until I died…which frightened me because I didn't know if I could really "die" or not. It also dawned upon me that I was almost eighteen years old and I would be going to college if back in the 21st century. I would be missing out the best years of my life, and the thought depressed me, for I had it in my head that I was never going to go back.

In the two years of waiting to be "ready," I really progressed in my combat skills, able to decently attack and defend myself unarmed or with a sword or dagger. During the time, however, Mario had suggested that I find a personalized weapon like Ezio's hidden blade and presented me with an archer's bow. With my inability to kill, he explained, the bow was a perfect choice, as I would be able to take down enemies without having to kill them and at the same time stay safe atop the rooftops. Exhilarated, I spent many days behind the Auditore Villa, shooting targets with arrows, determined to become an incredible archer. However, that wasn't enough, and I found myself also being taught by Ezio the secrets of free running…all the while wearing light pieces of armor on my chest and shoulders.

Besides training, I did eventually go back to the Lombardi's farm to return their horses and deliver the bitter news of Antonio's death. His family took it pretty hard and demanded what exactly had happened, but I could only tell them what I knew, that I was still trying to figure it all out myself. Despite the fact of learning they had just lost their son, his family still had asked if they could offer their hospitality to me, which only made me feel extremely bad about the entire situation. Deep down, I blamed myself for Antonio's death and would probably never get over the fact. However, just to humor them, I made a concerted effort to visit his family often and help out on the farm; it was the least I could do.

Even though I kept myself busy with damaging my body and sending myself on multiple guilt trips, the days passed by incredibly slowly, as Monteriggioni was the most boring place it had ever been my misfortune to stay at. The only times in which things got interesting were the celebrations of Ezio's and his relatives' birthdays and a few holidays like New Year's, and even then, it wasn't that exciting. I became so impatient that I would constantly bombard Ezio with the same questions of "Are we ready yet?" and "When are we finally gonna do something?" I eventually stopped asking, as I just gave up on hoping that we would be leaving any time soon.

At last, one morning before heading out for an early training session, Ezio caught me in the kitchen shoveling down breakfast.

"Get ready and meet me at the stables outside the city in an hour," he said, snatching some food for himself.

I perked up immediately and was about to ask him why there was such a sudden change in plans, but he had already left the kitchen. Excited that the day might prove to be actually different, I quickly gathered my weapons, some food from the villa, and medical supplies at the local doctor before exiting Monteriggioni and heading over to the smelly horse stables. There, Ezio was saddling up two majestic white stallions.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we started to trot towards the mountain trail.

"_Firenze_," he replied.

I stared. "No _way_. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Jesus Christ! It's about fucking time! My God, it took you long enough!"

There was clearly a stick up his ass, for he only glared at me in irritation and said nothing. Rolling my eyes, I did him the favor of leaving him alone until we reached Florence's entrance later that evening.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" I finally asked.

Ezio smiled slightly and held up a scroll. "To visit an old friend."

I instantly knew what he meant and started to sprint through the gloomy streets, not able to contain my excitement. Of course, it wasn't long before I got lost and Ezio had to point me in the right direction. We made it to the house and this time, I was the rude one and burst through the door without a single knock. I found myself in a darkened and cluttered workshop, the man that I wanted to so badly see leaning over a desk. At the sound of us "entering," he turned around, recognition registering across his features.

"Ezio?" he exclaimed. "Maddalena? You two are still alive!"

"Leonardo!" I ran over and nearly tackled him to the ground. "It's been so long!"

He laughed and greeted Ezio, asking how and where we had been.

"Nothing," I gave Ezio a dirty look. "Absolutely nothing."

Ezio chuckled, "It wasn't that bad, _signorina_."

I went on to challenge him, complaining enormously at the same time.

"It seems you two are the same," Leonardo smiled. "But…you both have changed, haven't you?"

The two of us fell silent for a moment before Ezio held up the old scroll, instantly transforming Leonardo into an excited little kid. He immediately set to work on breaking the encrypted code, which only left us to sit around and do nothing…which I was perfectly happy with seeing as I was tired from the day of travel. We actually ended up spending the night we were waiting so long for him.

I woke up to the smell of baking bread the next morning and to no surprise, found Ezio gone. Leonardo said he was only in the back courtyard, practicing some new assassination techniques that he had acquired from the translated codex page, and that he preferred to do so alone. Of course, I still went outside, but only to train myself…and maybe to spite them in the process. However, I stayed on the rooftops and didn't let Ezio see me.

A little while later, he left Leonardo's house and headed into the streets. Curious, I followed him, but at a great distance. It seemed like we were just walking around in circles when Ezio came to a large public square filled with pesky merchants and haggling customers. Suddenly, a man "bumped" into him and after a few seconds, he began to chase him. Not really sure how to handle the situation, I ended up following the chase along the rooftops, nervously handling my bow. They ended up taking to the roofs, so I chose to follow them more to the right, making me able to flank the guy if needed.

Suddenly, as they jumped onto another roof, the burglar stopped short and a man wearing brown robes and a hood appeared. Thinking that Ezio had been led to an enemy, I got out an arrow, and like clockwork, let it fly right to the ground under his feet. The two strange men looked around, confused, but Ezio immediately shot a look in my direction, and when he spotted me, motioned for me to come over. I cautiously did, all the while feeling like a little kid that was about to get grounded by their parents.

"You were following me?" was the first thing Ezio said when I jumped over to their roof.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "It's been two _fucking _years, Ezio. You should know by now when I'm following you."

In no time at all we were bickering, but before profanity could be introduced into the argument, the man in the brown hood stepped forward. "Relax, Ezio, Maddalena, this is not a time to be fighting."

The both of us stopped simultaneously, demanding how he knew our names and who the hell he was anyway.

"_La Volpe_, at your service," he smirked. "And it is my business to know everything in this city. Isn't that why you're here?"

Ezio gave him a funny look. "Indeed…I need to find Francesco de' Pazzi; to know where he'll be before even he does."

I recognized the last name as the same as Vieri's and my interest instantly spiked. "Wait, that man…was he part of the…conspiracy two years ago? He has to be because Vieri was a Templar, right?"

La Volpe smirked. "You catch on quickly, _signorina_. I assume you are here because you want to find out why your Antonio was hung?"

I glared at the creeper, wondering how the hell he had acquired such knowledge. Ezio too stared at him in shock before asking where we could find Francesco. Apparently, there were rumors that there was going to be a secret meeting at sunset and La Volpe would show us where it was going to be held. He and Ezio decided to race each other to the location, whereas I followed them, taking my sweet time. I managed to keep them in my sights at all times, so hurrying over seemed quite stupid on my part. When they stopped on a rooftop overlooking a church, they only waited a minute or so for me.

"Here we are," La Volpe said. "_Santa Maria Novella_. The meeting is going to be held in that church. You can eavesdrop on them by using the catacombs under the city that will lead you to their location. See that stone handle down there? Grab it, turn it, and slide it down. It will lead you underground."

Ezio nodded, thanked Volpe for his help, and turned to me. "Shall we?"

The idea of creeping through dark, bacteria-infested catacombs didn't exactly appeal to me. "Not even in your dreams, Ezio. You can go down there and die of some freak rotting wood accident if you want; I'm going to stay up here."

"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark, Maddalena," he grinned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Great," he playfully wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Then let's go."

I roughly pushed him away. "Get off of me, _bastardo_! I'm not going down in that disgusting place and that's final!"

He put a mask of fake hurt over his face, trying to hide the smile that kept creeping up. "You do not have to be so mean to me, _signorina_."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "I swear to God, you're impossible."

"As you are, _mia cara_," Ezio winked. "Fine, if you do not wish to accompany me, then Volpe will look after you until I return."

He totally knew that I thought that that guy was a freak show and wanted to see me squirm, but I wasn't gonna go down that easily. "Fine, I hope you get attacked by some monster down there."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

I started to descend down the roof in a huff with Volpe behind me, but not before managing to see Ezio snickering at the last second.

**...**

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Volpe, who was only awkward the entire time. He kept asking personal questions, such as my birthday, my interests, and my relationship with Ezio. Of course I didn't answer any of them and only gave him sarcastic remarks and insults in return. When nightfall came, he led me to some docks that sat on a river that cut through the city, but he didn't tell me why. Since I hadn't eaten any lunch, I was ready for dinner by then and asked Volpe if we could go get something to eat. He replied with a negative, saying that we had to stay put but not giving a reason. He suggested that I go myself, but we both knew perfectly well that if that were to happen, then I would get lost in about five seconds.

So I was forced to pace back and forth impatiently along the wooden docks, trying to ignore the constant rumbling in my stomach.

Finally, after two hours of doing absolutely nothing but complaining, Ezio suddenly appeared, walking towards us.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "It's about time!"

He grinned, ready to hear how much I had suffered. "How was your day with Volpe, _signorina_?"

I wanted to smack that smile right off of his face. "I'm so hungry; I haven't eaten all day! This guy is freaking starving me!"

Ezio laughed and grabbed me by the waist. "That's what you get for not coming with me."

I pushed him away, irritated, and told him to cough up the information he was able to get because the sooner we figured out what to do next, the sooner we could go eat. Getting down to more serious business, Ezio told us that Francesco would be at the Sunday service at the _Duomo_ the next morning, where the Medici and the rest of _Firenze _would also present. We were able to figure out that the Pazzi were targeting the Medici and were planning on killing him in the middle of High Mass. Ezio and I promised to protect the family and after Volpe left, I was _finally_ able to get some food in my stomach.

Soon after we were done, we didn't want to burden Leonardo again, so we ended up taking refuge in one of the many wooden structures that dotted the rooftops that were filled with hay. Naturally, Ezio thought it was hilarious that we had to sleep so closely together and took full advantage of my discomfort and disgust by cuddling up next to me. Despite the fact that I was about to blow a fuse, there was nothing I could do but deal with the asshole and try to get some sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with my back to Ezio, but his arm was draped around my waist and I could literally feel the smirk spreading across his face. I told him to get off of me or I'd kick his ass, but when he only blew me off just to spite me, I crawled out of the structure and onto the roof.

It had only been two minutes since opening my eyes and my morning was already ruined.

Once Ezio had gotten a little more serious, we made plans in how to approach the mission we had before us. According to him, there was no really close place for me to "snipe" from; the square was large and spacious and the closest buildings were about a hundred yards from the center, meaning that if I had to make my way down from the rooftops to the ground and then to the square, any enemy would clearly be able to spot me running towards them. Regardless, when we reached the _Duomo_, I was posted safely on a roof in which there were no enemies nearby and I had a clear shot of any person I desired to shoot.

Down below, a crowd of people were gathered in the square, watching respectfully as the Medici entered. Suddenly, a man with curly black hair (Francesco) burst out of nowhere with a group of guards and started to attack the Medici men, scattering the mob of innocent witnesses. One, I noted, was instantly killed before I could even pull back an arrow, the other fending himself off with a sword. Once Ezio had joined in the fighting, I started letting arrows fly, striking multiple guards in either the leg or the arm, bringing them down fast and efficiently. With this cover provided, Ezio was able to easily finish them off with a sword in a variety of creative methods. When all the threats had been eliminated, I quickly made my way down the roof and sprinted over to Ezio and the injured man, trying to ignore the fact that the square was littered with reeking bloody corpses.

"You…" the man struggled to speak. "You helped saved my life, too?"

Before I could answer, Ezio was already speaking, "Yes…_Signorina_, Lorenzo needs help immediately. He says that we should get him to his _palazzo_. Can you help him while I make sure it is safe on the way?"

I nodded and had the Medici rest an arm around my shoulder so I'd be able to provide support for him as he limped. Without another moment to waste, we began to move through the violent streets, warriors and guards battling it out on ever corner. Bodies and discarded weapons riddled the allies, the stench of blood in the air so thick that I could taste its rusty flavor. We only ran into a few problems on the way, but Ezio made sure they were quickly taken care of and we soon found ourselves at a shuttered wooden door.

A slot was pulled back, revealing a pair of beady eyes. "What's the password?"

Ezio pounded on the door in frustration. "Lorenzo has been seriously injured! _Aprite la porta_!"

"Sorry, but I can't open the door without the password."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed. "Lorenzo is _dying_ out here! Get your ass out here and help him inside!"

The warrior behind the door took a closer look, realized what was happening, and let us in. I helped the Medici over to a stone bench, whipped out a roll of white gauze, and immediately set to work in cleaning his chest wound. When asked by the guard why I wasn't burning the wound to stop the bleeding, I replied that the process was too painful and unnecessary; that letting the body heal itself was far healthier than forcing the skin to blister.

Once Lorenzo was taken care of, Ezio and I got up, but the Medici stopped us. "Wait! I am in your debt. Tell me, why did you two help?"

After a brief exchange of glances between the two of us, Ezio spoke, "You are not the only one who lost someone special to the Pazzi. My name is Ezio Auditore."

Lorenzo's face lit up in recognition despite the pain in his chest. "Giovanni's son…your father was a good man…and you, _signorina_?"

I bowed my head. "Maddalena Campana."

"Ah…the blonde foreigner. You were with that boy who was hung…I'm sorry you had to witness such a horrible and unfair act…both of you."

We both lowered our eyes to the ground and suddenly, a man came bursting through a door. "Francesco is having his men storm the _Palazzo della Signoria_! The whole city is at civil war!"

Lorenzo looked up at us desperately. "Please…help save this city…kill Francesco."

Ezio nodded and turned to me, asking if I could look after and care for the Medici. I was about to protest, but decided against it, coming to the conclusion that there wasn't time to argue. He and the two warriors left, leaving only me and Lorenzo inside the _palazzo_. In five hour's time, I had only changed his bandages twice and found myself pacing back and forth impatiently, anxious.

The Medici, who had been watching me closely, spoke, "I am fine for the time being, _signorina_. Why don't you go join Auditore? He could probably use your help."

I sighed, "It's alright…I'll stay here to make sure you're safe. Besides, Ezio could probably go without my help; he likes doing things himself anyway."

He smiled. "Not from what I saw this morning. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you making his job easier."

_You would think_, I thought, rolling my eyes.

After a few more minutes of pushing, Lorenzo convinced me to leave and go fight; that the city could use all the help it could get. I made sure he was good in both health and safety before slipping out into the progressing darkness. I had no idea where I was going. Even in daylight, the city looked exactly the same no matter where I went. With the addition of the black blanket of night and rioting civilians filling the streets, getting around seemed impossible.

My only hope was to remember what the _Palazzo della Signoria_ had looked like. I had only been to the place once in the dead of night, but I distinctly remembered the prison and its enormous stone tower, which proved to be a vital piece of information. Although there were many tall buildings in Florence, the _Palazzo della Signoria_ proved to be quite easy to spot from the rooftops…probably because of the fact that there were about a hundred men destroying each other in the square, another fifty clambering from roof to roof surrounding the area.

Despite the fact that there was more violence on the streets and in the allies, they proved to be safer, for every pair or group of fighters were too immersed in their battle to even notice me, therefore making my journey fairly easy with no problems. However, I got distracted on the way with helping innocent civilians stay out of danger, sacrificing valuable time. In fact, I was in the middle of giving a child back to his mother when two figures appeared near the top of the great stone building in the plaza, one in a white hood, the other with long dark hair. I hurried up to a rooftop, took aim, and fired at the one with the dark hair. In an instant, he lost his balance and fell off…into a wagon of hay.

My luck just _had_ to be that bad.

The figure in the white hood dove off of the ledge and into the same wagon as the other jumped out and started to sprint away. I was able to get a closer look at his face when he raced past my hiding spot and saw that it was indeed Francesco. In a second, I was leaping lightly from roof to roof, my breath coming out slow and controlled, my bow grasped tightly in my hand. In an attempt to slow him down, I managed to shoot a few arrows at the ground beneath his feet, making him leap up in surprise and run in a new direction.

Soon, he was scampering across the tiled roofs, wheezing, me following across the rooftops parallel to his. The white-hooded figure was right just within his reach, but every time it looked like he would get Francesco, he would stumble or he would have to jump across another ledge or gap. Because of that, the chase was dragging on unnecessarily, and before long, the two were approaching the last of the roofs. After that?

Open air and then cold, deep water.

I realized that if he wasn't caught in the next fifteen seconds, Francesco would most certainly leap from the roofs into the river in order to escape. The assassin behind him was hopping to a higher roof above Francesco's head, indicating that his plan was to jump and slice open the conspirator's throat before he got a chance to dive into the water. Although very minimal, the distance between him and Francesco was too great, and it was certain that the enemy would escape unless he tripped or his pursuer magically became the world's fastest sprinter.

Or I shot an arrow at him to make him fall.

I was aware that the white-hooded figure was aware that I was also in the chase, and I knew that if I didn't help bring down Francesco, I would be labeled a pussy and hated by all of those who were against the conspirators, including myself.

Without even thinking about what I was about to do, I sprinted to a ledge, steadied my hand, and let the arrow fly from my bow. Within a second, the projectile pierced Francesco's leg with astonishing accuracy, forcing him to crash into the unforgiving tiles of the roof. Just then, the assassin soared through the air and came down on top of the fallen enemy, shoving a blade into the base of his neck. Francesco let out a strangled cry before giving a few heaves and falling silent.

I found myself holding my breath and exhaled deeply, brushing a piece of fallen hair out of my face. For a few moments, I just stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was as if the whole world had fallen silent, like death was right behind me, whispering in my ear. I felt uncomfortable and numb, like I had been when Antonio had been hung.

Except I had taken part in the killing this time.

Tightening the bow around my body and readjusting my tube of arrows, I quickly made my way back across the roofs and into the darkness, spending the rest of the night hiding in an alleyway beneath a haystack, occasionally falling victim to a few catnaps. I didn't know what to make of what had just happened. With so much that had happened, at least twenty different emotions were swirling around inside of me, each taking on a life of its own at some point. It was like I was pregnant; one minute I'd be regretful and gloomy and the next angry and frustrated.

I was strolling aimlessly along the rooftops of the city by the time morning came around, luckily not running into any problems as there was still so much happening on the ground with cleaning up bodies and random outbursts of civil disobedience. Before I knew it, I found myself at the same location where I had been the previous night, overlooking the glittering river. If I looked hard enough, the sun hit the water molecules just right, forming a misty rainbow near the docks.

My silent moment of gazing was interrupted by the shouts of little children weaving in and out of the streets down below, bringing my attention down to the ground to watch them, where it was then finally directed to an overlook of the river where two men were standing, talking. I didn't feel like interacting with anyone at the moment, so I quietly moved away so they wouldn't see me and headed back to Leonardo da Vinci's studio. Before he could obtain any significant information from me, I had promptly plopped onto a couch and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**...**

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder, murmuring in Italian, but I was having such a fantastic dream, that when it started to fade away, I mentally screamed at the person to let me go back to sleep. Apparently they couldn't communicate telepathically, for I was still being shaken and soon, the dream had been wiped clean from my brain. Cracking my eyes open to slits to see who had dared woken me up, I sleepily came face to face with Ezio, looking somewhat serious and concerned at the same time.

I groaned, squinting. "What do you want?"

"I was looking you for all night, _signorina_," he said quietly.

I turned on my side away from him. "Yeah, well, you found me…and woke me up. Happy now?"

The wooden floorboards creaked as he stood up and made his way to the other side of the room. "Leonardo, when Maddalena is ready, please escort her to the city's gates. I will be waiting at the stables."

And with that, the wooden door quietly clicked behind him.

After a few minutes of just laying there, I got up and sat on the edge of the couch, slowly rubbing my eyes and temples. Leonardo was in an armchair next to me, reading a book.

"Why do you treat the boy so badly?" he asked, flipping a page.

I got up and stretched like a cat, pondering the question. One, he was a complete womanizer and pervert, and totally took advantage of my short temper and disgust towards men like him. And two, I had had a rough night and didn't really feel like discussing my feelings at the moment. But…deep down, I knew that he was actually really caring and only did the things he did out of concern and affection. With that thought, I was sent on a guilt trip, making me want to go and apologize. I still hadn't answered Leonardo's question, but I didn't think I had to.

"You think I can still catch up to him?" I pulled on my greaves.

Leonardo looked up from his book, a faint smile gracing his lips. "If you hurry, _signorina_."

I smiled, gathered the rest of my things, hugged da Vinci goodbye, and dashed out into the lively streets of Florence. It was already late afternoon, the sun starting to dip down from its highest point in the sky. Women bustled in and out of the markets, picking up supplies for the night's supper and the next morning's breakfast, their children chasing each other through the crowds of people. A few poor ones lay on the ground in filthy rags, hands outstretched for any caring souls who would be kind enough to donate them a few florins.

I pushed my way through the various sweating bodies, attempting to figure out the general direction Ezio would have taken. Even making my way through the busiest part of the day, one would think that I would remember the way to the exit. Miraculously, I was able to spot a white hood among the many dark heads.

You would think that an assassin would wear a less conspicuous outfit…Of course I had no room to talk, seeing as I too was wearing a white hood.

I was about to run to catch up to him, but decided against it at the last minute. I didn't want to draw any attention to ourselves. Plus, it would be embarrassing confronting him in the midst of all the people. So, I ended up stalking him all the way through the streets, trying to memorize the buildings and any other landmarks I could find in order to remember the city a little more.

Finally, the huge stone walls came into sight and we were only a hundred feet from the stables. When the coast was clear, I sprinted ahead and hugged him around the waist. He jumped out of surprise when I almost tackled him, looking down at me like I was crazy. For a moment, I didn't say a word and only stood there, still having my arms around him…but he too was silent and only gazed at me curiously.

Finally, I spoke, my voice muffled, as my face was buried in the cloth of his robes. "I'm sorry…"

Ezio detached my arms from his body and brought me in front of him to look at me better. "For what?"

"For running off by myself last night and being an ass earlier."

He smiled and lightly embraced me. "It is okay, _signorina_. I am just glad that you are safe."

His action caught me by surprise, but I allowed myself to relax into the hug and enjoy the moment…until he snickered, "It seems you have finally warmed up to me."

I ripped away and attempted to slap him across the face, but he was too quick and before I knew it, he had mounted a horse and was galloping away. Furious, I quickly got on my own stallion and chased him all the way to Monteriggioni.

**...**

We didn't reach Monteriggioni until the dead of night and once we had quietly snuck inside the Auditore Villa, I did nothing but collapse and sleep for twelve hours straight. I was exhausted from the previous day and then traveling all night, and I wondered if Ezio felt the same. He surely had to be just a _little_ tired, even if he didn't show it. I spent the next morning lounging around, not really doing anything except eating and napping. At one point, Ezio's uncle called the two of us out to the arena to teach us some new moves, but other than that, I did absolutely nothing.

It turned out that a certain conspirator, Jacopo de' Pazzi, had escaped from Florence after he found out that Francesco had been killed, and Ezio was determined to kill him. Jacopo also had some underdogs supporting him and getting our hands on them would prove to be very useful in the old man's whereabouts and future plans. In only a couple of days, Mario's men had located Jacopo's lackeys and we were soon on the road again.

San Gimignano and the surrounding area of Tuscany were very rural, with great fields of crops and grass dotted with small family farms spreading out for miles on end. The town itself was too reinforced with high stone walls that encompassed its entire circumference, guards posted at every tower and patrolling the catwalks.

Our enemies apparently knew that we were coming, for every guard we passed glared suspiciously at us while average bystanders shrank away in fear. I didn't understand; we had only been in the area for two minutes and people were already running for the hills. Whatever the reason for our notoriety, the two of us were forced to ride our horses as slow as possible with our heads down as to not draw any attention to ourselves.

There were apparently four men that Ezio had targeted and by the end of our first day in San Gimignano, two of them had already been eliminated…with very little information on Jacopo's whereabouts. I managed to find an abandoned cottage out in the fields and spent the night sleeping in a pile of hay while Ezio was out "taking care of business." What bothered me was that I thought it was unnecessary to kill the men under Jacopo. Sure, they were technically part of the conspiracy, but what would killing them accomplish? We had to focus on finding Jacopo, not busy ourselves with slaughtering his subordinates.

Surprisingly, by late afternoon of the next day, all four men had been dealt with…virtually no information drawn from them whatsoever. We actually ended up entering the poor and dirty city of San Gimignano and located Jacopo while on the roofs. Ezio figured that if we tailed him, then he would lead us right to the Templar meeting and the other men involved in the conspiracy. He thought it was a brilliant plan but I, on the other hand, was very uneasy. One of the henchmen _had_ said that Jacopo knew that we were coming after him, indicating that any action concerning him being left out in the open and vulnerable to assassins should immediately hoist up a red flag.

I expressed my concern to Ezio, that it may be a trap, but he only disregarded me rudely.

"It is the only way to find out what they are planning," he said as we stealthily made our way across the shadowing rooftops. "Don't you want to find out who is behind all of this?"

Of course I wanted to know who the shitheads were that murdered Antonio, hung Ezio's family, and were spreading corruption among the government. _Of course_ I wanted to rip their heads off the second I found out who they were. I honestly didn't know how else we would be able to acquire the information concerning the Templers and their plans, but the way Jacopo had suddenly shown up in the public was too…fishy.

Regardless of my anxiety, I forced myself to follow Ezio along the roofs and out of San Gimignano. We eventually had to ride up on Jacopo's tail on foot, therefore making us hang back quite a distance in order not to draw attention to ourselves. We followed him along a lonely dirt road near the outskirts of the town, ducking behind the gnarled and blackened trees whenever given the chance. Eventually, we were led to a large and flat arena, surrounded by crumbling columns and arches. The moonlight illuminated and reflected off of the white stone, amplifying the intensity of the soundless atmosphere…but there were no feelings of peace or calm in the air; tension was only present and it felt as if Death was stalking us.

Jacopo descended down the stone steps and Ezio was about to follow, but I stopped him. "Listen, Ezio, I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"What are you so afraid of, _signorina_?" he whispered harshly.

"I'm not afraid; I just have a _really_ bad feeling about this. I mean, don't you think it's a little strange that we were suddenly able to find Jacopo?"

He ignored the question and started to head towards the stairs. "If you want to wait and stay here, that is fine. I will be back shortly."

I stared. Was he really that oblivious?

When he didn't stop to wait for a response, I sighed angrily. "Fine, I'll try to go around and provide you some cover."

He only disappeared down the steps, forcing me to circle the arena, stealthily creeping along the stone walls. A few guards were posted at some corners, but with some swift movements and jabbing of major pressure points, they were all knocked out cold and hidden in the darkness. In seconds, I was crouching next to the cold surface of a stone wall, hidden among the leaves of some bushes. From there, I was able to get a clear survey of the entire area, arrow and bow at the ready. In the middle of wide grass arena was a group of men under a stone arch, surrounded by a circle of flickering torches. If I looked to the other side of the ring where Ezio had entered, I could vaguely see a white hood behind a collapsing column.

Great hiding spot, Ezio.

I couldn't really identify anyone in the group, but I managed to make out Jacopo in the midst of the men…and also a chubby man dressed in a maroon robe and hood. I tried listening in to the conversation and with much difficulty, was able to pick up some fragments. The fat man was clearly irritated with Jacopo, for every time he raised his voice, the old man shrank back in fear, pleading. Jacopo had obviously done a poor job in getting the Medici out of the way and because of his failure, he was promptly stabbed in the chest with a stiletto. Dark blood gushed from the wound and he fell to his knees, asking for mercy, that he would try to make things right…which only earned him a slash to his jugular.

"So sorry to have claimed your prize, assassins!" the man in the red robe cackled.

_What the fu-_

Before I could even react, I was viciously yanked out of the shrub, my archer's bow ripped out of my hands. I struggled violently, which only got me my arms restrained by two rock-hard hands. Looking up, I found two greasy and hideously ugly faces of the men that were holding me, both of them smirking. I immediately glanced to Ezio's spot and found that he too was being detained by two guards. Suddenly, the men with the iron grip on my arms shoved me forward, but when I resisted, a calloused hand slapped me across the face and forced me to walk over to the fat man in the robe.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow?" he sneered. "That I didn't _plan_ for it? We've been at this a lot longer than you, _signore_!"

Ezio glared at him and his eyes flickered over to me still continuing to uselessly fight back.

The hooded man strolled over to me. "Save it, _signorina_. You will need your energy for later."

I knew exactly what he was implying and if it wasn't for the fact that I was being restrained, I would've shoved the bone of his nose up into his brain. Were men during the time really that _desperate_ that they would have sex with the first female they laid eyes on?

"Kill him," the man walked away. "Bring her to me once he has been dealt with; I want her to watch first."

What kind of sick, twisted man was this guy?

Ezio politely asked the men holding us to release us; that he didn't want to have to kill them. However, when they didn't comply, he brought out his hidden blades and sliced their throats right open. As they fell to the ground, he jumped and stabbed the two guarding me in their chest, enabling me to break away and retrieve my bow. Before I could even regain my bearings, a dozen men clad in heavy metal armor streamed into the arena, waving their swords and maces wildly. Without a second thought, Ezio rushed over to Jacopo and put him out of his misery, making me look away in disgust.

"Let's get outta here!" I shouted. "There's no _way_ we can take on all these guys!"

Ezio started to object, but with another glance at the advancing men, he agreed and threw down a smoke bomb. Thick white clouds erupted and while the guards were busy coughing and rubbing their teary eyes, the two of us ran to the other side of the arena, hopped the stone wall, and sprinted into the grassy fields. The blood pounded through my ears, the adrenaline coursing through my veins, my lungs taking in air every half second. My stride was so long and my feet were hitting the ground so fast, that I was actually ahead of Ezio.

We had traveled around 400 meters before coming to a grove of trees and diving behind them. The two of us lay in the soft grass for a long time, panting, our chests rising and falling as we tried to get oxygen back into our bodies. I closed my eyes and my head suddenly felt heavy, so much so that I felt like I was about to black out any second. The atmosphere was still, and the only thing that I could pick up on was Ezio's slowing inhalation of air.

After we had calmed down and there was not a single sound to be heard, Ezio's warm breath buzzed in my ear. "I think it is safe now."

I lifted my head cautiously and peaked from behind the giant silver roots, scanning the area. My eyes only met rustling grass fields, allowing me to sit up against a tree trunk and relax. Ezio too breathed a sigh of relief and warily stood up, double checking to make sure the coast was clear. I sat there for a minute, trying to figure out how we would escape without being seen. Although it was in the dead of night, there would be guards crawling all over the roads looking for us.

I sighed. This whole revenge quest was starting to get old and out of hand. We weren't getting anywhere; every time we caught a conspirator, it would only lead us to another, and then another, and then another. Sure, finding out who was behind Antonio's death was important, but was it really worth wasting years and years to come?

Ezio spoke while I was silent in thought. "We will have to sneak through the fields until we are out of _Toscana_…then we will return to _Monteriggioni_."

I stared. "Wait, so that's it? We come all the way out here, kill some guys, and then go _all_ the way back there? What are we gonna do? Wait another five years before making our next move?"

Ezio looked at me in surprise. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe this whole hunt is getting a little ridiculous."

He gawked at me like an idiot, scrambling to make sense of what I had just said. "What are you talking about? Don't you want to find out who are behind all of this? The people who are corrupting the government? The people who killed Antonio? The people who killed _my father and brothers_?"

There he went again, playing the guilt card. He knew perfectly well that I secretly blamed myself for Antonio's death, and now he was just using the fact in order to persuade me in staying with him.

"Don't you _dare_ use my feelings to send me on another guilt trip," I growled. "Of course I want to get this all cleared up, to finally have a peace of mind. But you know what? Revenge isn't everything and I'm sure the ones who died for us wouldn't want us traveling down this path in the first place."

He turned his back on me. "If that's how you feel, then maybe you should…take a break from traveling with me."

"Fine," I muttered.

For a moment, there was no sound except for the slight rustle of the trees' leaves and the chirping of crickets. I just sat there, trying to comprehend what we had just agreed on. After all that had happened, was he really going to let me just "take a break" from helping him kill people? Was _I_ going to let myself do it?

My heart was being pulled in two separate directions; one influenced by logic and the other by…love? It was true that even though I constantly yelled and made rude comments towards him, I still adored Ezio…but deciding what kind of adoration I felt was on a whole another level.

I got up, massaging my eyelids. I started to look for a way to escape to the mountain trail in which I wouldn't be spotted, but Ezio's voice stopped me.

"Where will you go?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't want to burden your family, so Leonardo's maybe? He probably wouldn't mind the company anyway."

He sighed, "Fine then…I will escort you back to _Firenze, signorina_."

What the hell had I just done?


	6. Cinque

**A/N: I apologize for the extensive delay in updating; I had stupid AP testing and finals and spent the last month or so studying...but summer's here so I can write as much as I want now! :)**

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Cinque_

The entire trip back to Florence was just plain awkward. Ezio and I hardly spoke to each other and only rode our horses in solemnity. Deep down, I knew that I was making a huge mistake, but what was I going to do? If I changed my mind, then it would make me look like I was an indecisive weakling. It wasn't just that though…I honestly needed some time away from seeing men killed every five seconds.

I really was uncertain about everything, even my own feelings, wasn't I?

Finally, we reached Leonardo's workshop and before Ezio could say a single word, I dashed inside, not wanting him to see my contorting face. Inside, Leonardo had only enough time to turn around before I ran into his arms, weeping bitterly.

The surprised artist looked down at me with concern. "What's wrong, _mia cara_? What happened?"

I only shook my head sadly and buried my face in his robes, hiccupping. After a few minutes, Leonardo gave up trying to get any information out of me and only began murmuring to me in Italian, attempting to comfort me. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Ezio's hooded face peaking out from behind the wooden door, a sad frown etched across his lips. However, when da Vinci looked in the direction where I had entered, Auditore had vanished…which made me only sob even harder.

Leonardo gently but firmly pried my arms away from his body and stared into my eyes critically. "What in God's name is wrong, _signorina_? Where is Ezio? Did something happen?"

I took a few shaky breaths before opening my mouth to talk, but I found that my throat had closed up and it was impossible for me to speak. Through burning eyes, I ripped away from his grip and stumbled through a darkened hallway before coming to a bedroom and collapsing on the mattress, sniveling into the pillow. It had only been five minutes since bursting through the workshop's door and I was already in pieces. I figured that I could've held out until at least the next day or so, but apparently not. The fact that I was falling apart so soon proved that my decision was a horrible one.

Three days. Three long, horrible days I sat in the bedroom and sulked. Though I spent most of the time face into the pillow, I also alternated between pacing the floorboards and looking out the window glumly. I was so deep in my pool of depression that I didn't eat a single thing that was brought in to me, nor did I speak a single word when Leonardo attempted to talk to me.

I knew that "taking a break" from accompanying Ezio in his revenge quest was a stupid idea the minute I agreed to it…but I honestly thought that my conscious couldn't stand the guilt of another death hanging over my head like a dead goose. With the combination of my conflicting emotions, horrendous unhappiness, and empty stomach, I was exhausted almost every minute. I soon found that I didn't even have the energy to smile and napped continuously throughout the day.

I didn't care if I were to have died right then and there; it would have put me out of my misery anyway.

At last, Leonardo must have become pretty worried about me, because one afternoon, while I was busying myself with staring blankly up at the ceiling, he entered the room. However, instead of just checking on me quietly, he took a seat at the edge of the mattress and gazed at me seriously.

"Listen, Maddalena," he sighed. "I do not wish to upset you any further, but I need to know what has made you so miserable. Is it because of Ezio? Did he hurt you?"

I looked away out of my own shame, but that proved to be useless, for he only touched my arm and pulled my chin back into the direction of his eyes.

"I need to know what has happened," he said softly. "Can you do that for me, _mia cara_?"

After a few moments of silent consideration, I nodded and took a deep breath. "It has nothing to do with Ezio…well, it does, but he didn't do anything…I'm the reason why I'm so sad…I hurt myself…"

Leonardo's facial muscles twisted with confusion. "_Mi dispiace,_ _signorina_, but I do not understand. Can you elaborate a little more?"

With great difficulty and through stinging eyes, I managed to cough up the entire situation. It served to be a far more complicated process than I had expected, and I found myself taking several long pauses in order to _try _to regain my composure. All the while, da Vinci just sat there, hands folded in his lap, listening politely, absorbing every detail.

When I had finished, I planted my face into the pillow. "I don't know what to do…"

Leonardo sighed and I felt him place his warm hand on my shoulder. "I do not know how I can help you, _piccina_, but give you my advice. I completely understand why you made the decision you made and can only support you…but if it is making you so miserable, then do you really think that this is a good choice?"

I picked a stray piece of string hanging from my sleeve. "No…but I know that I need to do this…to get away from assisting and inadvertently "killing" people. I don't want revenge to consume me and have myself linger back in the past; I need to get over Antonio's death and move on…and getting away from Ezio is part of that development that will make me into a stronger person…even if it hurts both of us in the process…"

Leonardo smiled. "I am glad you have come to that conclusion yourself, Maddalena. You really have grown and I am proud of you. You are allowed to stay here as long as you would like…and then you can return to Ezio whenever you find it in your heart to do so."

I didn't know how to feel about the last part. For one thing, it made me sound like I was the bad guy…and in a way, I was. Ezio probably felt horrible and confused about my decision and that made me feel bad. On the other hand, it was suggesting me and Ezio as a couple, which embarrassed me greatly.

In fact, it was only a week after leaving Ezio when the realization of what I had really done hit me…way more than before. I was lying on my bed in my tiny bedroom again, drowning in another sea of gloom.

_Fuck, I miss him…_

I sucked in my breath and my heart skipped a beat. There was no _way_ I had feelings for Auditore. Of course I thought of him as a good friend and that was the way it should be. I could never bring it upon myself to feel something more…yet there I was, pondering the exact question.

No. Just friends. Nothing else.

Right?

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Leonardo poked his head through. "Are you alright, Maddalena?"

I hurriedly sat up and regained my composure. "Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy is all."

He didn't seem to buy it, but asked me to come out of my room for a minute anyway. Though I didn't feel like getting off of my ass, I still made myself follow him out, as I couldn't ignore Leonardo because of my petulant attitude. It turned out that he only needed help cleaning and washing his entire studio…which I didn't mind since the place was ridiculously cluttered and grimy. We spent the entire afternoon tidying up the place and once it was finished, I helped whip up a quick supper. Despite the fact that I hated housekeeping, I forced myself to do the tedious tasks, as they did distract me from thinking about a certain someone.

"I must say, you are quite good at cooking and cleaning," Leonardo laughed at the dinner table. "Now, if you don't mind…I have a deal for you."

It turned out that if I agreed to assist him in organizing and cleaning his workshop as well as cooking and teaching him how to make a proper meal, then he, in return, would teach me and allow me to help tinker with his inventions. At first, I was irritated that he asked me to basically become his maid. However, I realized that I was going to be living in the workshop for a while and a man like him certainly wouldn't be able to keep it tidy. Plus, I felt honored that he actually trusted me enough to let me work with his inventions and teach me mathematics and philosophy.

Speaking of trust, I wondered if Ezio had stopped trusting me after I ditched him. Surely, he had to understand why I made the decision that I had made, right? At least to some extent, right? Like always, the doubtful voice in the back of my brain persuaded me in thinking otherwise and sent me spiraling into an abyss of depression.

I really had to stop making every single little thing remind me of him.

When I wasn't busy moping or being da Vinci's apprentice or maid, I spent my time climbing all over the buildings of Florence, familiarizing myself with the entire area. Soon, I was able to navigate through the city with no trouble at all, recognizing every nook and cranny that presented itself to me. Since Ezio and I had become notorious amongst the city's thieves, I became good friends with many of them along the rooftops and spent a lot of time hanging out with them. Of course, they all wondered where Auditore was and I had to lie in order to cover up what had happened.

In no time at all, time had consumed two years of my life. Everything was going great; my Italian was slowly improving, I was living with the most famous man in history, and my mind was finally at peace. But…no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fill the void in which I had created inside my heart, which sometimes depressed me so much that nothing could cheer me up.

I was on a roof one afternoon with some buddies, watching the sun deep down below the horizon, lost deep in thought. One of the young men, Gino, noticed my sudden silence and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing," I smiled sadly. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

He frowned. "Your face tells me that you are _not_ fine, _signorina_. Is there anything I can do? Perhaps a walk would help clear your head?"

I sighed. Although he was a thief, he was generally cleaner and more attractive than the others…and I ended up accepting the offer. I decided that chatting with someone other than Leonardo and my subconscious would help lift the weight that was bearing down on my soul lately. After saying goodbye to our group, we took to the streets and strolled leisurely.

I hated to admit it, but I really enjoyed his company. Glancing at him through my peripheral vision, I saw that he had the same tight jaw as Ezio…and the same nose…and lips. Before I knew it, I was making so many comparisons between the two that I had to look away in disgust. Was I really just using this man, who was so nice and such a good friend, just to take Ezio's place? I suddenly couldn't stand being out in the public and just wanted to run back to Leonardo's studio and hide myself from the world.

I took a step away from Gino. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this."

A disappointed but understanding look crossed his face. "I will never be able to compare to him, will I?"

I shook my head. "No…but you are a great friend, and I appreciate you for being here when I'm feeling down."

He smiled and watched me leave after I had declined his request to walk me home. On the way back to Leonardo's, my thoughts mixed with my emotions, and soon, the corners of my eyes stung with bitter tears. Once back home, I threw myself onto my bed and lay there for a long time, drenched in my own guilt and shame. How could I have been so stupid? I most likely hurt the man that was kind enough to protect me and let me travel with him and now I was just staying and mooching off of one of his family's friends.

I just wanted to sink into the floor and die.

Leonardo had quietly checked on me later, letting me know that he had made dinner. Though I didn't feel hungry at all, I couldn't bring myself to ignore him because of my angst and emerged from my cave to join him at the table…but I only ended up picking at my food, barely eating. Leonardo remained silent for a few moments, giving me the opportunity to speak what was on my mind. However, when I didn't say anything, he put down his fork and sighed.

"What is it that is troubling you, _mia cara_?" he asked gently.

I shrugged sadly. "I don't know…I'm just thinking about stuff."

"About Auditore?"

"I guess…yeah…"

Leonardo exhaled deeply. "We have already been over this many times, _signorina_…do you think what you did was the right thing?"

"I don't know…that's what I'm trying to figure out…even though it's been a long time since it happened."

Two fucking years to be exact.

"Well, as I said before, _signorina_, you are welcome to go visit or leave whenever you want."

I pushed the spinach around on my plate absentmindedly. "I know…I just don't think that I can go back to helping kill people, you know? But…"

"But you miss him," Leonardo smiled.

I fell silent. That was just it; that was underlying problem. No matter how much I denied it, it all came down to the fact that I really did miss Ezio. From his stupid perverted comments to his loving personality, everything about him that was absent from my life tore a small hole in my heart. And now, the only thing that was left of it was a single shred.

Maybe I was finally ready to see him again…

I mentally slapped myself at the thought. Though I admitted that I missed him profusely, I was at the same time afraid of facing him again. I had no idea how badly my leaving had hurt him, if at all. I didn't want to see his face if he hated my guts.

Guilt was my real enemy here.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"You are just making it complicated, _mia cara_," Leonardo chuckled lightly. "Listen, I have not told you yet, but I am leaving for _Venezia_ soon to complete some work. You can either accompany me or return to _Monteriggioni_. Whatever your choice is, I will make sure you get there safely."

I froze at the mention of the poor town out in the country, memories suddenly flooding back into my brain like a great wave. After shortly arriving back to Florence, I had had a great urge to follow Ezio back to his uncle. At the time, the idea had been unbearable _not_ to go, and I had forced myself to stand my ground and look the other way towards a brighter future. Now, the last thing I wanted to do was even glance in the direction of the place, shame taking over my conscious the second the thought entered my head.

No. It didn't matter how much it damaged my self-esteem and emotions, I _had_ to move on.

Glad to have straightened out my feelings from my aspirations and to have convinced myself to stay, I helped Leonardo in packing up the studio and in a few days, we were strolling out of the gates of Florence. However, we couldn't just tuck a few valuables into our clothing, leave on some horses, and take to the mountains. No, Leonardo wasn't sure when we would be returning to Florence, so he decided to pack _every single fucking thing_. He must've packed the entire workshop because I was forced to sit at the top of a giant wooden wagon while two horses dragged the load up the trail slower than molasses.

"This is ridiculous!" I complained. "Could you have brought a little more _stuff_? I swear, you're worse than my mom!"

Once the last sentence had left my lips, I immediately wanted to wash my mouth out with soap. I had told da Vinci the same lie that I had told Ezio those couple of years ago: my parents had been killed because of some conspiracy against them because they were foreigners. I guess it didn't really matter that I had mentioned her, but I fell silent as to make it look like I was suddenly troubled…and I actually was. I hadn't thought about my real family for four years and wondered what they were doing, if they even missed me. I had convinced myself long ago that I was going to be stuck here, real world or videogame simulation, but just the thought of my old life and family brought on cold nostalgia that chilled me right to the bone.

Leonardo was glancing at me worriedly, so as to cover up my sudden grief, I changed the subject. "Seriously, Leonardo, you're killing these horses here. I bet I can walk faster than what we're going now!"

To prove my point, I hopped off of the slow-moving carriage, landed on the dirt trail, and sidled up next to the spinning wheel, keeping perfect pace with the horses' steps. The artist rolled his eyes, then suddenly pulled back the reigns of the horses as one of the wooden wheels started to wobble uncontrollably. We managed to bring the wagon to a peaceful stop at a small mountain village, where Leonardo bent down to look at the damage and said he could fix it in no time.

While he was examining the wooden spokes, the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood straight up and a shiver ran down my spine. I remembered Ezio's uncle telling me one time that we as humans were designed to sense fear, so when our bodies responded to it, we could tell when an enemy was watching us. And right then, I was pretty sure the millions of goose bumps spreading across my flesh meant that I wasn't just cold.

"There's someone watching us," I murmured to Leonardo, my voice barely audible. "So I'm going to have ourselves split up as they are most likely after me and not you. If I don't come back, I'll meet you in _Romagna_."

Before he even got a chance to respond, I was already mounting a snow white stallion left near one of the mountain cottages. I didn't look back as to make it look like I wasn't suspicious of anything and trotted towards the trail, fidgeting the reins nervously. I really hoped whoever was stalking me would follow me and not hang around da Vinci…the last thing I wanted was to have him get hurt.

As my horse clacked along the hardened earth, I took a deep and relaxing breath, filling my nostrils with the scent of pine and fresh mountain air. Scattered on either side of the path were small pine shrubs and evergreen juniper bushes, complemented by the bright yellow flowers of St. John's Wort. High above my head were tall fir trees, barely hanging on to anything but the sheer face of the granite cliffs. The trail cut deep into the chains of mountains, sometimes dipping down into treacherous canyons and at other times trekking up towards some of the highest peaks. If I paid close enough attention, I would see the flash of the crimson fur of a red fox or hear the piercing shriek of a peregrine falcon.

The late afternoon sun dipped behind the chiseled rock faces, streaming through the trees' leaves and striking my pupils. Groaning, I shielded my eyes from the oncoming attack and tried to squint past the blinding rays. Failing miserably, I stopped the horse to regain my bearings…but the second I did, something whizzed past my face and struck the ground.

_Took them long enough._

My horse reared up on its hind legs, letting out a whinny of surprise. I slid back and grasped its throat tightly to prevent myself from falling off. As I tried to calm the horse down, I looked behind me and found a group of men emerging from behind the bushes and boulders, equipped with swords and archer's bows and mounted on fierce-looking stallions. I flicked the reigns harshly to make my horse run, but all it did was confuse it and send it trotting nervously in circles.

"Go, you fucking horse!" I growled. "Can't you see we're being chased?"

The horse snorted and whinnied again, stamping its hooves. I realized yelling wasn't going to get me anywhere and resorted to stroking its neck and face lightly, murmuring reassuring words to it. After a moment, its breathing slowed and it seemed to settle down a bit. Looking over my shoulder, I found the group of men drawing dangerously near and bent down to the horse's ear.

"Ok, horsey, I need you to do something for me," I muttered. "Get. Us. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here."

I didn't know if it understood me or not, but with that and a good kick to the side, the horse broke out into a trot that eventually turned into a full-blown gallop. The men behind me gave a shout and the sound of their horses' hooves pounding against the dirt pierced the silent air. I wasn't paying any attention to where the horse was leading me; I just let it run aimlessly. In fact, I had no idea where the hell I was going. All I could focus on was that I just needed to get away from my pursuers as far as I possibly could.

Suddenly, an arrow zoomed by, passing only inches from my face. My already racing heart picked up its pace, feeling like it was about to explode from my chest. It was one against five…and all those five were on horses that probably saw more action on a daily basis than my horse had seen its entire life. If I was going to shake them off my tail, I too would have to attack while trying to escape.

But could I really shoot an arrow behind me while on a racing horse? The image of me falling off the animal while trying to shoot the men flashed through my mind and sent chills along my nerves like sparks of electricity. There were three possibilities that could arise if that happened: I cracked my head open the second I hit the ground, I survive the fall but get trampled by the oncoming horses, or I manage to roll to safety but then get shot before I get a chance to come to my feet.

Another arrow darted past and just barely grazed the flesh of my horse's muzzle, pulling me out of my psychological distress. I swallowed. If I were to escape, then I would have to pull myself together and cast my fear aside. After a few more seconds of consideration, I unfastened the archer's bow around my body and slipped out an arrow. My spine cracked as I slowly turned my torso 180 degrees to face the pursuing men, projectile pulled back and ready to fly. I tried to steady my shaking arm, but the bumpy ride on the speeding horse made the task nearly impossible.

I shot a glance down at the dirt below me and watched as the various shades of brown and green blended together as the ground flew by. My stomach twisted itself into knots and I suddenly felt dizzy. The sheer thought of falling made my blood run cold and I was so frightened that there was a voice in the back of my mind that told me to just jump and get it over with. Suppressing the suicidal thought, I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to the advancing men. But before I could get another chance to raise my bow, one of the pursuers shot an arrow and hit my horse's rump dead center. Its powerful legs immediately crumpled under themselves, catapulting me forward.

For a moment, I was flying. I felt like a bird, soaring freely through the air, not having a care in the world.

And then reality punched me in the face as I struck the unforgiving ground and slid cruelly along the rocky trail, dirt flying into my eyes and mouth. My back slammed into the rigid trunk of a tree and made the ground cease from raping my appendages. A groan escaped my bloody lips, pain shooting all throughout my body like a disease.

The shouts of the men were extremely close and I knew that I had only seconds before I would be surrounded. I made the attempt in sitting up, but my limbs had died and become utterly useless, making the very idea of moving absolutely ridiculous. Everything ached and all I wanted to do was lay there and wither out of existence.

_What the hell are you doing? Are you seriously just going to give up that easily?_

No.

With great difficulty, I pushed myself up and carefully stood, trying to ignore the pain that was radiating from every cell in my body. After taking a quick look around, I found that my only chance in possibly evading them was to get off of the trail by navigating through a labyrinth of unstable boulders below my current position.

But with my lifeless corpse of a functioning body, I didn't stand a chance in surviving the drop.

By the time I had realized the fact, the men had caught up and were surrounding me on their horses. Clutching my side, I attempted to push my way past the intimidating beasts, but one of them immediately reared up on its hind legs, letting out what I almost thought was a snarl. At the same time, the horse's rider lifted a wooden club and swung it down, where it then struck me squarely between the shoulders. My back screamed and it felt like the vertebrae along my spine had exploded. I instantly collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap, trying to breathe through the inconceivable pain that was spreading along my backside.

A pair of boots thumped close to my face and brought a small swirl of dust into the film of my eye, causing it to water uncontrollably. The man snickered as I continued to lay there on my belly, becoming consumed by the inextinguishable fire raging along my body. He must've really enjoyed me being in pain, because when I weakly tried to curl myself into a protective ball, he kicked me in the gut and forced me to roll onto my back. I gasped for oxygen as my diaphragm rushed to recover from getting the wind knocked out of it, my chest rising and falling heavily.

The icy tip of a steel sword viciously forced my chin up, making my eyes to be attacked by the slanted beams of light filtering through a tree's leaves. I could barely make out the man's dirty grinning face, but I was able to see it fully enough to comprehend that I wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Well, look who we have here," he bent down and ripped the hood away from my head. "The infamous blonde foreigner."

I swallowed and waited to have my throat slashed open. That one slim chance of escaping had completely vanished from existence.

But for some reason, I didn't die right then and there. Instead, I was roughly handled and planted on a horse with an armed man, where the group then continued up the path in the same direction I had been traveling. It was curious. I had thought that they were Florentine, but apparently not.

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked the man behind me, whose groin was uncomfortably close to my butt.

His hot, reeking breath washed across my ear. "That is only for us to know and you to find out."

Considering the fact that we were going in the complete opposite direction of where I had come from, I suspected that they were at least taking me north…which was the same way to _Romagna,_ I noted. Trekking through the _Appennine _mountains would take _at least_ a couple of months with favorable weather conditions and traveling at a fairly quick rate on horseback. By the time we got to the area, my body would hopefully be healed from the horrendous injuries I had received and I could then possibly make a break for it.

I sighed, too weak and tired to even attempt to formulate a plan. It was dusk, and as darkness washed across the shadowing purple mountains, I could only pray that I wasn't being led towards my death.

**...**

The trip was nothing short of horrible. We traveled all through the day and well into the night, allowing us only a few hours of sleep before getting up again. I was forced to sit for so long that my butt ached constantly and my legs turned to jelly the moment my foot touched earth…but that wasn't even the half of it. The men only threw me scraps of bread or pieces of fruit once a day and I was barely getting any fresh water into my system. I spent days clutching my stomach with a cotton-filled mouth, writhing in hunger and dying of thirst. If that wasn't enough, I was constantly touched and groped by the disgusting perverts when they weren't busy treating me like some kind of animal.

Needless to say, I was entirely convinced that death was a far better choice than having to be held hostage under such conditions.

Surprisingly, we had crossed the _Appennine _mountain range in a reasonable amount of time of only a few months. Thankfully, we had been travelling during the summer months, so fears of becoming trapped by snowstorms were quickly evaporated by the angry sun. On the flip side, our group was literally cooked alive and we often had to deviate from the trail in order to search for clean water and shade.

Even though my muscles had rebuilt their destroyed fibers, I found that I was still too weak to take on my capturers…not because I was physically scrawny but I was surviving on the bare minimum of food and water. My body was scarcely functioning properly and I soon feared that the various organ systems in my body would begin to fail.

Regardless, I managed to survive the entire way, but as we descended down the rocky mountain trail into the marshy wetlands of _Romagna_, I didn't even have the strength to walk properly. I _had_ formed a plan to escape, but all hope was lost when I was bound, gagged, and shoved up a tall stone tower. Once at the top, I was thrown into a dark cell, my knees landing on the grimy stone floor. The door slammed shut, leaving me to sit in the damp and reeking box of death.

There was only a sole ray of hope in the cell: a single barred window in which gray sunlight filtered through, illuminating only a foot of the surrounding darkness. A breeze accompanied by stinging salt continuously crept in, inviting involuntary shivers to take control of my body. If I stood on my tiptoes and peered out, I could clearly see the ocean, white caps occasionally sweeping across its surface. However, the water wasn't the stereotypical bright blue and green. No, it was a dark slate; discolored, faded, dead.

Just like everything else.

The days slowly ticked by. At first, I kept track of how long I was confined…but when the two week mark hit, quitting seemed like a far less depressing option. I was given the usual minuscule ration of food and water and often was too enveloped in hopelessness to actually eat. Every couple of days or so, the guards patrolling the top would let me out to wander around the stone crown of the tower and get some fresh air. On those days, I was generally happier and could think more clearly…which eventually led to figuring out a way to escape.

The guards all kept to precise schedules that never changed and never failed to be followed. I figured out that every three days they would allow me out of the box and that every fourth day there would be a period in which all the guards left their posts for an hour to go drinking. It was also noted that one of two guards always unlocked my door, suggesting that they were the only ones with the keys. Out my window, I found that one of them came every other day.

With the crucial facts memorized, I then set to work on how I was going to flee without drawing attention to myself. With math not being my best friend, it took me a couple of days to figure out which day would be perfect to set my plan in motion. Once I had pinpointed the exact date, it was only a matter of waiting in the disgusting, smelly cell. I spent most of the time leaning up against the grimy stone wall, dozing. Time halted to a crawl and it felt like I had aged twenty years before the day of reckoning finally arrived.

I was standing near the window, gazing mindlessly at the sea, but listening intently to the guards' conversations. Suddenly, the thud of heavy footsteps sent me diving into the shadows. I pressed my body up against the slimy stones and held my breath as the wooden door creaked open and the guard's head poked in. When he didn't spot me right away, he took a few hasty steps inside, suspiciously glancing around.

Right when his back was to me, I ran forward and kicked him in the back of the knee, instantly bringing him to the ground. Before he got a chance to recover, I had already circled his crumpled body and booted him in the groin. As he groaned in severe pain, I took the chance to awkwardly grab his sheathed dagger and slice the soggy rope binding my hands. In a matter of seconds, I was free and before doing anything else, I took the liberty of bashing the hilt of the weapon against the man's skull, knocking him out. I then stripped the cell's keys off of his body, ripped the filthy rag out of my mouth, and sat near the window, massaging my raw, bleeding wrists tenderly.

Since I had preformed the action fairly quickly and no other guards could get inside the cell, no one seemed to notice my guard's absence…and it also helped that they were all excited to go out drinking. I anxiously waited for nightfall to come and tried to figure out a way to get all of my weapons and valuables back into my possession. The only things I owned were the clothes on my back and I was worried that I wouldn't survive long without my money and weapons.

When the last man had left and the only sound was the distant crash of the rolling waves, I silently crept out and onto the stone ledge. I found myself at the top of tall stone tower, looking out over the wetlands of _Romagna_. In the distance, the colossal shadowed figures of the _Apennine_ Mountains surrounded the marshy valley. Crumbling stone houses and failing crop fields dotted the area with beggars and peasants dragging their spent feet along the muddy road. A faint haze was settling over the midnight valley, making the atmosphere slightly ominous.

I exhaled quietly, watching my breath leave my lips and condense in the cool night air. It was completely silent, save for a few crickets and hooting owls. I started glancing around for a way down the tower externally, for I wasn't sure if descending down from the inside would be the best idea; I hadn't the foggiest clue if the guards inside had left with the others or not.

Just as I was cautiously lifting the wooden hatch that led inside, something sharp dug into my shoulders and a gust of wind ruffled my hair. I yelped and frantically batted at my shoulders and hair, managing to swat whatever was attacking me away from my person. Whipping around to get a better look at the thing, I found a peregrine falcon on the ground, squawking. Tied around its claws was a cloth sack, which, upon untied, revealed to contain my old possessions that had been taken from me: my money bag, pouch of medical supplies and herbs, knife belt, dagger…and archer's bow.

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Who could have known that I was going to escape at exactly this time? There was no evidence of a letter or something of the sort to indicate who had sent me my stuff…

I had a faint idea of who it could have been…I was just too reluctant to acknowledge the thought.

Suddenly, the gruff chuckles of two men pierced the silent atmosphere. Jumping a little in surprise, I ran over to the edge of the stone ledge and peered over to find a pair of guards strolling leisurely back to the tower. From their conversation, they seemed to have forgotten an extra case of wine and were heading back into the tower to retrieve it…and while they were at it, they might try to break in to my cell and "punish" me for my crimes.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and frantically searched for a way down externally, like a staircase or something. The men were clearly drunk, but that wouldn't stop them from coming up to "visit" me. Though the tower was quite tall, I had only a minute or two before they would find me on the roof. The only ways down were to either exit from the inside, navigate down the sheer stone walls…or jump off into the sea below.

I knew that the second option would be an automatic fail, as I was not too particularly skilled in the art of climbing smooth walls with almost no handholds or footholds. If I were to take the descending stairs on the inside, I would most certainly be caught…even if the guards were drunk.

And last but least, diving into the sea surrounding the tower's peninsula. Glancing over the edge, I found the water dark, but relatively calm. There didn't seem to be any menacing rocks jutting up from the surface, but that didn't mean that they weren't there.

No matter what I did, I was fucked, wasn't I?

There was a bang and muffled snickers below the wooden hatch at my feet. My heart stopped and the wind got caught in my throat. I could easily take on the guards, but I didn't want to risk making a commotion.

Without a second thought, I tightened my things around my body and sprinted towards the edge of the ledge. And suddenly, I was soaring through the air, my arms out in front of me, my stomach lurching, the wind whipping across my face.

I had jumped.


	7. Sei

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Sei_

I felt or thought nothing as I silently plummeted down towards the black water, slicing through the dark night as cleanly as a knife through butter. It was like being in a stereotypical action scene in a movie: time seemed to have slowed to a crawl and the only sound was my heart pounding through my ears.

As I slowly somersaulted in the air and hit the icy water feet-first, I had to mentally slap myself across the face for making such a rash decision. It finally occurred to me that taking on the drunken guards would've probably been my best bet in remaining undetected as I escaped, for once they were taken care of, no one would notice my absence until the next morning. Depending on how intoxicated the men were would determine how much time I would have before the search parties would be deployed.

I prayed they were so drunk that they would mistake the knocked-out guard left in my cell for me.

A heavy weight pressed against my chest as I became submerged underwater, making it increasingly difficult to stay alert and hold my breath. I frantically swam up towards the surface, trying to keep my shocked limbs moving as much as possible. I broke the surface with a dramatic splash, gasping, attempting to get oxygen into my lungs with every frosty, ragged breath I took. After calming down a bit, I immediately started to swim towards land, taking refuge in the shadows cast down by the tower above my head. I didn't even bother looking up towards the top to see if the guards had found that I was gone; whatever my situation was, I had to get away…and _fast_.

Despite how dark the ocean was, it was surprisingly calm. The water slid across my skin with ease and the air was completely still; not even a breeze ruffled my hair. A light mist of sea spray hung suspended in the air, creating a slightly ominous haze. Besides the water being ice cold, it was like I was swimming in a giant tranquil bathtub.

It didn't take me long to reach the rocky shore; it wasn't that far to swim and I wanted to get warm and dry as soon as possible. My feet came in contact with the heavy sand beneath the water, indicating that the continental slope of the ocean was slowly merging with the continental shelf, allowing me to cease swimming and finally stand. However, despite the fact that I knew I was approaching land, it seemed like the beach was still so far away. No matter how hard I tried, the shore only seemed to get further and further the more steps I took forward. Perhaps it was the heaviness of the black water that sloshed around my thighs, creating the illusion similar to that of trudging through a thick layer of freshly fallen snow. Or maybe it was the fact that I hadn't been on a sustainable diet for the last few months with no exercise whatsoever, so that when I now tried to do anything that required the slightest amount of physical activity, my body would fail due to a severe loss in muscle mass and cardiovascular superiority.

It didn't matter what reason was responsible for my delusional brain and weakened physical being; I just knew as I fell to my knees with the salty foam circling my wrists, that I was in extremely bad shape and if I didn't get some food in my stomach and a decent place to sleep soon, I wouldn't last long…not to mention the angry and sexual guards that would be on my tail in just hours too. After just a few measly crawls forward, I collapsed face-first into the wet sand with a sickening _plop_, slicing my palms clean open in the process. I lay there uselessly, allowing the tide to find and caress my body with its icy fingers; it didn't even register in my brain that sand and salt were slowly creeping into my mouth and nasal cavity, that if I didn't start breathing soon, I would suffocate. When my lungs finally started to protest and my chest began to tighten, I rolled over on my side and allowed a salty bubble to escape my lips before oxygen was invited in.

It was a strange thing, feeling like I hadn't the strength or the motivation to go on, to escape, to even keep myself from not breathing. My conscious was shrouded in a white haze, my mind nothing but a black hole that took in and processed information, never spitting anything out in response. I closed my heavy eyelids for a moment and breathed deeply. I doubted myself of success, feeling so ridiculously drained of energy that I wondered if I could even bring myself to get back up. As a feeling of exhaustion and dread swept over me, a little insignificant voice in the back of my head told me to get up, to fight. My brow furrowed, my conscious slowly recognizing the vaguely familiar voice.

After a few moments of deliberation, I realized I had found an old friend: myself…or my old attitude to be more specific; the old attitude that currently wasn't present and hadn't been for the past few months; the attitude that hated perverted men and was stubborn as a bull; the attitude that was so sarcastic that one had to be equally fluent in the language in order to appreciate the cynicism.

_What the hell do you think you're doing, just lying there? Don't you realize that those guards will be all over your ass in just hours if you continue to do nothing? And what about Leonardo? Do you know how worried he probably is right now?_

I let out a frustrated and tired sigh. All I wanted to do was just stay there and take a nice nap. Who cared if I got wet in the process? The rhythm of the water splashing against my skin was soothing, as was the gentle crash of the rolling waves.

The voice in my head grew louder and angrier and was soon hurling insults me. My fatigued self only half listened, dozing off occasionally. And then, without warning, something landed next to me in a flutter of feathers. Slowly opening my eyes, I came face to face with a peregrine falcon, its dark eyes gleaming in the faint moonlight. It tilted its head to one side, curiously observing me. Glancing down at its yellow talons, I found nothing, no note, letter, or object for me to receive. I pondered the enigma, turning it over a few times in my head.

If it wasn't a messenger bird, then why was it here?

At that moment, the tide rolled in and a wave, larger than the ones preceding it, washed over me. As the foam dissolved along my chilled skin, I stared through stinging eyes at the now squawking bird, ruffling its damp feathers in irritation. After giving itself a quick groom, it seized the delicate fabric of my tunic's short sleeve with its beak and tugged fiercely. At first, I only swatted the pest away, deciding that there was something mentally wrong with the bird. However, when it continued to persist, I noticed that it was trying to lead me away from the approaching tide and towards the marshy plains and line of dark trees. I stared at the falcon in wonder.

Did it understand the situation I was in? Was it trying to _help_ me?

My suspicions were confirmed when the peregrine falcon let out a frustrated screech and started to yank my matted hair. The voice that was once in the back of my mind was now grabbing the reigns and taking full control, all the while sounding smug.

_See? Are you gonna get going now?_

A small smile graced my lips and I shakily rose to my knees, wiping away the wet sand that coated my face like frosting. A few stray grains remained in my mouth and my teeth went straight to work in grinding them out of existence. Taking another deep breath, I found the bird standing beside me and looking up at me with curious eyes. It then chirped, satisfied, and started to hop away along the sand bar. Smiling, I weakly stood and focused on balancing on two feet, swaying slightly. Once I had gotten used to standing, I slowly made my way towards the line of pine trees not twenty feet away. The bird was up in a black branch, waiting for me, gazing down at me.

When I arrived and leaned up against a tree trunk to rest, it shrieked, spread its wings, and took to the sky. Rolling my eyes, I took a few steadying breaths before navigating through the twisted branches and gnarled roots. I hadn't gone more than fifty feet when the screen of needles cleared and I found myself gazing at a cluster of small cottages, all but one lacking the warm glow radiating from a window. Amongst the homes were the store of a doctor and a small horse stable. The main dirt road cut to the left of the small neighborhood, where very few individuals were still out and walking.

I quietly crept down the muddy hill, kicking up clumps of dirt and grass in the process. I reached the single glowing window of the first cottage and carefully peered through. A small family consisting of two children no older than five years of age, a young mother, and an elderly man were inside, seated around a dying fire in a hearth. The old man was seated in a lumpy chair, telling a local folktale, using his hands for dramatization, while the rest sat and stared in wonder, hypnotized. They were all dressed in pretty old clothing, some dirtier and more worn out than others. My heart softened.

These people clearly had very little, almost nothing, and I was going to steal from them?

I noticed that the house was extremely small and probably had only three rooms, the main living room, two bedrooms, and a washroom if they were lucky. It was also noted that the kitchen was part of the living room and was closest to the window through which I was looking. A half of a loaf of freshly made potato bread was just out of my reach, as was a bowl of apples. I got out my little sack of money, counted, and attempted to do the calculations without making my brain hurt.

Ten thousand florins…From what I could tell, the florin was almost entirely made out of gold, making it worth roughly eighty dollars in United States dollars in the twenty-first century with all the inflation? I really had no idea; I was merely guessing, but that didn't matter anyway. From observation and experience, I found that a loaf of bread cost anywhere from five to ten florins and an apple only two or three, depending on the vendor. If a person only bought a loaf of bread everyday for a whole year, then they would need around three thousand florins annually just for bread.

In the midst of my thinking, the family got up, said goodnight to each other, and left the room, leaving only the elderly man dozing in his chair. The fire was now very low in its ashy hearth, its fading glow barely highlighting my cheeks. Another glance at the food sent my aching stomach rumbling and I reached into my money pouch. These people most likely had less than the average I had calculated, so I figured I would give them a little more than that in exchange for less than half their food…at least half of what I could see.

I slowly reached in through the open window, keeping a steady eye on the snoring old man. Just as my fingertips brushed up against the hard crust of the bread, the man shifted in his sleeping position, making me freeze. I licked my lips and waited until I confirmed that he was still fast asleep before quickly snatching the half loaf. Taking out a dagger, I sawed the loaf in half, so a fourth of it remained, and carefully returned it to its original place. I then stuffed three or four apples inside one of my small pouches and deposited a handful of glittering florins on the wooden counter. Taking one last long look at the cottage, somewhat of a sad smile appeared across my face.

_No such thing as true altruism, huh?_

I quietly crept away from the window and encircled the cluster of houses, trying my best to keep out of anyone's sight. Turning a corner, I sighed in relief when I found the doctor in his cozy little shop still available, despite the hour. Through the wide window, I could clearly see the man in his black cape and white mask with its long curved beak. The shelves on either side of him were lined with books, jars of herbs and leeches, and God knows what else. A small fire flickered peacefully in its hearth in the back of the shop, lighting up the entire store with its warm yellow glow. A small wooden table accompanied by a few stools sat in one corner, perhaps used as an examination or operating table.

I shuddered at the vivid memory of my past experiences with doctors. Taking a reassuring breath and making sure that my face was well hidden under my hood, I approached the shop's front meekly.

The doctor didn't notice me right away; he was too absorbed in the novel he was reading. In fact, I stood at the shop's front window for at least five minutes, drumming my fingers impatiently on the wooden counter. When he did finally eye me, he practically fell out of his chair.

"You gave me quite a scare, _signorina_," he laughed nervously. "How can I be of service? It is quite late for someone like you to be out roaming around, no?"

I remained silent for a moment, analyzing his face and behavior. He seemed genuinely kind enough and he _was_ a doctor…I was just unsure if I could trust him, especially when it came to exposing myself in order to get proper medical care. I had no idea how bad of shape I was in and I needed a moment to rest and dry by a fire anyway…

I decided to take my chances, praying that guards wouldn't be storming through houses and turning the countryside upside down any time soon.

The doctor's uneasy smile faded and he shifted uncomfortably, eyeing me warily. It was like he suspected me of being some merciless killer or something.

He took a hesitant step towards the counter between us. "Is there something wrong, _signorina?_"

I raised my eyes to lock my gaze with his. "No, I was just thinking. You see, I was out late fishing and my boat hit a sandbar so suddenly that I flew forward into the water…I was wondering if you could make sure I didn't break anything…and if I could perhaps warm myself by your fire for a minute?"

He seemed to buy the lie fairly quickly, for after swiftly looking me up and down, he opened the door to his shop and beckoned me inside. I was led over to the fireplace in the back of the store and seated on a wooden stool, a steaming cup of tea being handed to me. Grabbing my arm with a gloved hand, the doctor slowly started to probe. He gently felt my bones with his fingers, searching for any swelling or signs of a break. When he finished poking my ribs and checking my eyes, he told me he only found some bruising and a few cuts along my wrists and palms and immediately set to treating them with water and aloe vera. By the time he had finished, I was almost completely dry and feeling rather warm and content, so I paid him a few hundred florins and took my leave.

As I sleepily headed over to the smelly horse stables, I glanced up at the sky and found that even though it was still dark out, the color had considerably lightened. I probably still had a few hours until sunrise, so I wanted to make the most of the remaining night and get some well-deserved sleep. I approached a dozing stallion in silence and gingerly stroked its soft muzzle until it opened its eyes and was gazing down at me. When it started to snort in confusion, I shushed it and whispered reassuring words into its ear.

Before the horse could figure out that I wasn't its owner, I dug my foot into the stirrup hanging from the side of its body and heaved myself onto the saddle already mounted on the animal's back. With a slight flick of the reigns, the horse was sent trotting along the main dirt road, me searching for a suitable place to sleep. Since the area was mostly wetlands, sleeping outside would just not do.

Staying awake while riding the horse proved to be more difficult than previously thought; my eyelids constantly drooped and I would start to doze off before suddenly catching myself from falling off the back of the saddle. A small hammer started to beat rhythmically against my skull, beginning as a slight ache before transforming into a constant sharp pounding. My body wanted to relax, instructing my muscles to send built up lactic acid throughout their fibers. I tensed as my stomach gurgled painfully, but I was too discombobulated to figure out where my food was attached to my waist.

I was about to pass out when a small stone church came into sight and I almost cried. I was the least religious person on the planet, yet the sight of such a place brought joy to my heart…for a church meant sympathy and kindness, and that meant possible food, shelter, and clean water. With the last bit of my strength, I lightly kicked my horse in the ribs and soon found myself staring at the church's sealed wooden doors. Sighing with disappointment, I brought the horse around the back, searching for a possible back door. However, as we rounded the corner, to my delight, I found a few small wooden posts for tying up horses, complete with a trough for food and water. Off to the side was a huge, inviting pile of golden hay, in which I promptly fell into happily once it was in proximity. Sighing with content, I lazily tied the horse's reigns to one of the wooden posts, filled the trough with hay, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Despite how tired I was, I only slept until the crack of dawn, allowing myself no more than three hours of sleep. Groaning, I pulled back the screen of hay I had covered myself with and groggily surveyed the area. The sun was just rising above the eastern sea's horizon, reflecting off of every molecule of condensing water that made up the suspended fog settling over the marshy valley. Though it was very early, probably only seven in the morning, many people were already out farming and traveling to the market and church. The many mixed aromas of sea salt, muddy water, and horse dung assaulted my nostrils, sending my olfactory cells into turmoil, for my lethargic brain couldn't decide how to interpret the wildly different scents.

There was also another unpleasant smell I couldn't identify, sour and with a warm hint to it…

It then dawned on me that the smell was coming from _me_, that I was the one who smelled like an unwashed sheep. With a curious touch to my greasy forehead, my fingertips came back covered in dirt and grime. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and stood up, brushing any stray strands of hay off my clothes. I needed a proper scrubbing of my clothes and body, but I had no idea where I would go while my clothing dried, for I had no other change of clothing…

I started to pace back and forth, trying to formulate a plan. As I rounded the corner of the church, I found its front wooden doors now slightly ajar. I was about to peer curiously inside, but two pieces of paper posted on the double doors caught my attention. Taking a closer look, I found that one was just announcing that the next day was Sunday and that the usual Sunday Mass would take place at a different church. The second, on the other hand, interested me very much, because drawn on its yellow surface was an accurate black and white sketch of my hooded face. A reward of fifty-thousand florins was listed at the bottom, along with the caption _Morto di Vivo_, telling the reader that the authorities wanted me either dead or alive.

I froze, staring at the wanted poster in sheer shock, my heart becoming lodged in my throat. Had they really noticed my absence so quickly?

Taking a quick look around, I tore the flyer down and folded it into my pouch. I was about to leave when I noticed that another flyer had been posted underneath mine, this time advertising a wanted young man, the same young man that I hadn't seen in two and a half years, the one whom I had severed ties with and intended to keep it that way.

I slowly pulled the poster from its place and held it in my hand, gazing glumly at the perfect illustration. In an instant, all the old memories came flooding back into my brain and a bitter tear formed in the pit of my eye. At that moment, my heart, now finally calloused, split open a new wound and caused just enough heartache to keep my feet rooted to the ground as I peered into the abyss of despair. The pull I felt from the darkness was surprisingly magnetic and I almost fell off the cliff of sanity if it hadn't been for my horse, which brought me out of my heartbroken daze by nudging my shoulder with its wet muzzle. I sighed, pursing my lips, and let the flyer join the first in my pouch.

It was then when I suddenly remembered Leonardo da Vinci and the fact that we were supposed to travel to _Venezia _by ship from the area. I hadn't the foggiest idea when the ship was supposed to set sail, most likely sooner rather than later. I figured that if he had reached _Forlì _at least a week after I had, then the ship would be destined to leave around two weeks after…at the latest. But I had told the inventor that I would meet up with him. I guessed I had just days before we were supposed to leave and of course, I now had to take things carefully or else risk getting thrown back into a prison.

He would wait for me, even after the departure date, right?

After returning to my hay pile and nibbling at my bread for a good twenty minutes, I still hadn't come up with a plan to avoid unnecessary attention. Sure, _Forlì _and its surrounding area was huge with numerous hiding places and I was probably filthy enough to blend in with all the peasants, but I had no idea how many wanted posters were up and how many guards were out looking for me.

My thoughts, for some odd reason, fell back to the poor family I had stolen from the previous night. I pondered the reasoning for a moment, eventually coming to the conclusion that I perhaps missed feeling the warmth that radiated from a family, the love and affection one felt when surrounded by their company. I suddenly became desperate to experience that particular feeling again and thought about how I would persuade my way into the home. Surely, if I returned, and perhaps paid them a few thousand florins, they would in turn provide me with some hospitality and protection. That way, I could acquire a way of bathing and temporary clothing and bond with the family at the same time to fill the empty void in my heart. Plus, they should be in a good enough mood after finding the money I had left them, right?

Deciding that was my best option, I mounted my stallion and casually rode it in the general direction of the neighborhood, trying to make it look like I wasn't in a frenzied rush. Regardless, I still earned a few glares and curses as fellow countrymen were forced out of the way as I trotted along the main road. Reaching my destination was quite simple, as I had remembered the layout of the cluster of cottages perfectly. However, before approaching my target, I made sure the area was clean of wanted posters and guards. Once that was taken care of, I brought my horse over to the stables, walked over to the chosen cottage, and knocked on the door gently.

After a few minutes, the wooden door opened slightly, a little boy, one of the children I had seen the previous night, peering timidly from behind it.

Smiling, I got down to the toddler's eye level and greeted him, asking if his _mamma_ was home. After observing me curiously for a moment, he shyly nodded and disappeared, giving me just enough time to straighten up. The young mother emerged from the house and pushed the door open wider to get a better look at me.

"_Sì_?" she was a thin women, dressed in a dirty apron with her sleeves rolled up.

I bowed my head respectfully, reaching for my money pouch. "_Mi scusi, signora_. I seem to have become separated from my lover while traveling and our ship is due to depart very soon…"

**...**

My tense muscles finally relaxed as my body slid into the luke-warm water of the wooden bathtub, a content sigh escaping my lips. My plan had been executed perfectly. As I had suspected, the family was in such high spirits for the random money appearing on their kitchen counter that they gladly invited me into their home. In fact, when I offered to pay them for their hospitality, they turned it down politely, saying that they were set for at least a year.

I had given the mother my clothing to wash, but not before taking my longbow, armor, and other weapons and hiding them in some bushes in front of the cottage. I took extra care in making sure that no one got a glimpse of my blonde hair, even agreeing to wear a white kerchief over my head once I had bathed. Glancing in a grimy mirror, I nodded with satisfaction at the fact that I looked like an average peasant, dressed in a clean but worn out red dress, a white apron, and brown shoes.

After emerging from the washroom, I helped the mother prepare a very labor-intensive lunch, seeing as it was the biggest meal of the day in Italy. I then spent the rest of the afternoon socializing with the grandfather and playing with the children, actually enjoying myself, as I hadn't properly interacted with other humans for a very long time. I connected with the entire family and soon, vague images of familiar faces emerged from some dark corner in my memory vault. It confused me, for I hadn't thought about my real family in a long time. I had made up my mind that living in the Renaissance was now my life and since I wasn't going to see them ever again, why bother trying to remember them when it would only cause heartache and homesickness?

I tried to shrug the nostalgia off as I reclaimed my clothing, now clean, dry, and smelling faintly of lavender. Sitting in the mother's bedroom with the door closed, I considered whether I should put my clothes back on or not, weighing my options carefully. I looked out the window, finding that the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the jagged forms of the _Appennini_. If I left when night came, it wouldn't really matter what I would be dressed in; I would sneak through the area as inconspicuously as possible. However, if I were to be seen, it would seem suspicious for a lone peasant girl to be wandering around at night. If I departed the next morning, then I would probably blend in more easily with the other countrymen. Yet, there would be more guards out patrolling, searching for me…

In the middle of my deliberation, the two small children came skipping into the room, asking me if I would join them for supper and storytelling. I smiled and followed the two out to amuse them. Sitting around the fire with the family, I decided that spending the night wouldn't be so bad.

**...**

I awoke early the next morning, before the sun even got a chance to rise. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, for I didn't want to cause the family any more trouble than necessary. Grabbing an apple for myself and my horse, I headed outside to start packing provisions. I had learned from the mother that my ship was docked at a harbor, due approximately five or so miles northeast, so I figured that I would get there in a couple of hours at a leisure pace. Once my horse was almost ready to go, I headed back inside to leave a small sum of money for the family and change into my original clothing and armor.

In the washroom, I watched myself through the mirror get dressed with deliberate slowness, putting on each item in exact order, as if I were performing some sacred ritual. On went the knee-length khaki pants and white tunic whose dressy elbow-length sleeves dropped slightly; then the leather chest guard and white stockings, both invisible to an observer once covered; the waist-length olive vest complete with a zipper and heavy hood; around the waist a white sash and brown belt with room to hold three separate pouches and a dagger and sword on either side of my hips; over the shoulders and around the body came my longbow and tube of arrows, whose brown leather straps had sheaths to place small throwing knives in; and then on went the right brown glove and leather greaves.

Just as I was checking the medical supplies in one of my pouches, the unmistakable clatter of metal and chuckles of young men could be heard from the open window in the washroom. I froze, my heart stopping. Without having to look, I could tell exactly where the direction the noise was coming from and who the voices belonged to. Despite this, I still cautiously peeked out from behind the wooden frame, only to have my fears confirmed.

Clad in heavy metal armor and wielding swords was a group of four guards, bearing the green and brown colors of _Forlì_. They stomped over to a cottage across the road from the one I was in, demanding permission to search the house. They were obviously hunting for something and judging by the irritated frowns chiseled into their square jaws, they obviously had no luck finding it.

Yet.

I swiftly checked on the family to make sure that they were all still asleep, trying to develop an escape plan while at the same time suppressing the panic rising in my chest. The front door of the cottage was facing away from the main road, meaning that the men would have to circle around the residence in order to get in, giving me the opportunity to slide out the washroom window.

I leaned up against the wall next to the designated window, remaining absolutely still. My breath came out silently in long drags, my ears intently listening for even the slightest sound of movement. Eventually, the armed men could be heard crossing the road and heading towards the cottage, grumbling in frustration. The sounds of their voices grew fainter as they disappeared around the side of the house, the clang of their swords still clear as a bell.

I was out of that window so fast that the guards hadn't even completely reached the front of the cottage yet. After creeping along the side of the stone wall and making sure the coast was clear, I sprinted to the horse stables. I was lifting my foot to securely place it in the metal stirrup when I heard it all.

The scream of a helpless woman, the curses of angry men, the bang of overturning furniture, the shattering of glass.

I knew what I had to do, but I was unsure of how the ending would play out for me…but I didn't need to think about that, for the cries of frightened children was the only thing needed to motivate me to save my hosts. I had subconsciously imagined them as my replacement family and was determined to do anything to save them, even if that meant death on my part.

Sliding the longbow off my body, I quietly led my horse over to the side of the cottage and barely looked around the corner. Two of the guards were posted at the front door, their eyes darting around suspiciously. Taking careful aim, I let an arrow fly and it pierced a guard's thigh dead on, blood exploding the minute contact was made. The injured guard fell to ground, clutching his leg in pure agony. His partner immediately unsheathed his sword and cautiously made his way towards my location. The second he appeared around the corner, I booted him squarely in the balls. As his hands instinctively fell to his groin, I gripped my longbow with both hands and gave him a vicious belt upside the head. A final cruel kick to the ribs ensured his fetal position in the dirt.

Taking his heavy sword, I made my way to the front door of the cottage, where a third guard had emerged from upon hearing the screams of his comrade as he lay on the front step. I came up from behind the crouching man and delivered a savage blow to the side of his head, instantly knocking him out. As he crumpled to ground, the last guard became apparent to me; he had been in the middle of lifting an armchair over his head in order to look under it, but had stopped to watch me take down his fellow companion.

Grinning as if I were a joke, he threw down the chair and approached me, taking out his sword as he walked. I stood there in the doorway, not moving an inch, only watching him get closer and closer, a blank look on my face. Finally, he was near enough to lift his sword above his head and bring it down towards me, letting out an overly dramatic battle cry. I had blocked his blade with mine in a second and while both of our arms were busy holding our weapons above our heads, I took the opportunity to stomp on his foot mercilessly. As he cried out in pain, I shoved him out of the way and dove out an open window opposite the room. Shaking off the impact of shoulder rolling along the ground, I looked back in and found the guard getting to his feet, groaning. When he caught sight of me staring through the window, a slight smirk flickered across my lips and I beckoned him to follow me using two fingers.

The taunt worked perfectly, for as I got onto the main road, now on my stallion, the guard came bursting out of the home and running after me. He yanked a poor unfortunate soul off their strolling horse and hijacked it. Giving a sharp flick of the reigns, my horse galloped away, me snickering. It felt so great to finally be doing something that I didn't notice the fear and havoc our chase was creating, not even giving it a second thought. All my mind was focused on was feeling the rush of adrenaline and the steady flow of blood being pumped through my veins. In fact, after the pursuit had gone on for a couple of miles, the guard had slowed down and given up, so I twisted my body around to flip him off by biting my thumb at him childishly. However, I was _so_ busy with rubbing my victory in his face, that I didn't notice the rapidly approaching fruit stand until my horse had crashed into it and I was flying off.

Crashing into a fruit stand. How cliché.

I pushed myself up, groaning, and slowly stood, massaging my throbbing skull. My horse too was getting to its feet and I jogged over to make sure it was alright. A shout made me turn my head and spot the cluster of three armed men glaring at me suspiciously. They were all mounted on fierce-looking steeds.

My luck just _had_ to be that bad.

I was already on my horse, dashing away, when they realized who I was. The clatter of their superior stallions' hooves hitting cobblestone indicated another chase was underway. The scary thing was that we hadn't even traveled a mile when they started to close the distance between us. The firing of a crossbow jolted me, especially when the bolt whizzed by, only inches from my face. I kicked my horse in the side to make it go faster, but that proved to be entirely useless. To make matters worse, an upcoming bridge was blocked off by a pair of guards wielding heavy axes, ready to slash at my horse's legs the minute I got too close.

Apparently, the hunt against me was causing more attention than I had suspected, and I could only guess that as word quickly spread, the main road would be littered with guards.

At that moment, I directed my horse to the right, where I could avoid the armed men on the bridge by jumping over the stream and escaping into the open marshlands. The tactic worked beautifully…until I realized that my pursuers' stallions weren't afraid to get their hooves a little wet. Swearing, I helped my steed navigate through the wetlands' various obstacles, attempting (and failing) to shoot arrows at the guards behind me whenever I got the chance.

With a quick glance to my right, I found the sea, sparkling as the sun started to break through the morning fog. My eyes followed the sandbar until they met a wooden pier that hung extremely low to the water, stretching a couple hundred feet in length. Anchored next to the docks was an enormous wooden ship with magnificent white sails billowing in the breeze. I realized with utter delight that the harbor I was looking at was the same harbor in which I was supposed to meet Leonardo at, that the ship docked there was my ticket out of the disgusting marshlands. The sanctuary was only a mile away and was coming up fast.

"Come on, horsey," I murmured to my loyal steed, "you can do it."

I ducked to make our forms more aerodynamic and swerved the horse continuously, making it harder for the guard with the crossbow to keep a steady target. At the same time, I brought the animal closer and closer to the right, so that by the time the ship was within a hundred feet of reach, the salty weathered posts were only a foot away from scraping my shoulder.

And then, without warning, a pair of guards came jumping off the pier and got into slightly crouched stances. Their swords waved back and forth, almost in a hypnotic way, like cobras encircling their prey.

But I hadn't seen them; I was too absorbed in studying two figures that were standing on the wooden docks, both of whom were watching our pursuit in shock. The first I laid eyes on I immediately recognized as Leonardo, dressed in his red beret and cape. But that wasn't why I was shocked beyond belief to see the pair. The other man was who really caught my attention and made my heart stop, for he was dressed in distinctive white robes, a heavy hood pulled over his head. Time seemed to pause as our eyes locked with one another's and it looked as if he started to reach his hand out in my direction.

And that's when the two blades slashed at my horse's front legs, immediately crippling the animal. My trusty steed fell to the right, so that's the direction I was lurched off. My shoulder immediately made contact with the fibrous wood of the pier as I bounced off of the planks and into the water below.

Underwater, I was at first dazed and only thought of clawing back up to the surface to reach air. However, my tactical brain took over and instructed me to immediately start swimming, most favorably in the direction of the docks. Despite my fatigued muscles from protesting, I swam as swiftly as I could through the cloudy water, praying that any crossbow bolts coming my way would miss me. I knew perfectly well that the guards were standing right on the pier, peering over the edge intently, ready to drag me out the second I surfaced to breathe.

Unless they couldn't see me.

A wooden post suddenly materialized from nothing, indicating that the docks would create a canopy over my head the more I swam forward. My diaphragm started to constrict itself, so I swam a few more good paces before slowly rising to the surface. As a precaution, I only allowed my face to break from the water, so that when I refocused my stinging eyes, the network of barnacle-covered planks six inches above my head was surrounded by a halo of blue in my vision. Opening my salty mouth, I sucked in oxygen as quietly as a vampire would suck blood from its victim in the dead of night. The confused shouts and angry curses coming from above sounded muffled and far off, seeing as my ears were still immersed underwater.

A sudden thump, as if a body had hit the planks, sent particles of sand and a few barnacles falling into the water around me. Startled, I dove back under the water at once and traveled to the right, where my ship was supposed to be waiting. Fifty meters later and I breathed fresh air again, still extremely vigilant. A few panicked screams shattered my eardrums and I thought perhaps the guards were shoving innocent bystanders out of the way in order to seek me out.

A splash, as if something had slapped against the water, diverted my attention and sent me whirling around, my heart breaking out into sprints. Nothing appeared and I feared someone was swimming towards me underwater, prepared to grab my submerged legs and drag me under. Deciding to catch my murderer off guard, I immersed myself into the water again and glanced around warily. However, when I didn't spot anything and was running out of oxygen, I returned to the surface…only to find a body floating right next to me, its blood oozing from a throat wound and dispersing through the water like transparent spirits.

I stifled a yelp of surprise and watched in dread as the body count multiplied in front of my eyes. The sight was so disturbing and grotesque that all I wanted to do was get away from the reddening ocean. Panic fluttered in my chest and I started to scramble through the water, not caring if I made obvious splashing noises. Yet, despite my alarm, I stopped abruptly when a familiar Italian voice made me perk up my ears.

"_Non ti preoccupare_, I'll get her," the man was trying to reassure someone. "Just be quick and board the ship before more of them come! _Fretta_!"

I slowed my breathing, trying to match the voice with a face. Before I could make the connection, a well-known face appeared from over the edge of the pier, upside down. The bright blue eyes lit up when they spotted my huddled form, but the anxiety remained engraved in his features.

"Maddalena!" he cried out. "You are alive!"

I squeaked, trying to find my voice. "Leonardo…"

"No time, _mia cara_. Quickly, you must climb back up so we can board the ship. We have very little time."

I didn't need to be told twice to get out of that hell hole. The painter helped me out of the water and hurried us over to the boardwalk leading to the ship's front deck. Within two minutes, the vessel was moving away from the small harbor, gliding towards the open sea. Looking back, I found the wooden pier utterly deserted, save for my wounded horse and a few brave civilians who were trying to make sense of what had just happened. The two of us didn't relax, not even moved a muscle, until the land we had departed from became shrouded in a white haze.

Exhaling deeply, Leonardo turned to me and held out his arms, a relieved smile on his face. Without a word, I rushed into his arms and embraced him tightly, the corners of my eyes stinging. The inventor rested his chin on my head and stroked my hair, murmuring to me comforting words in Italian. It was a very father-daughter moment, making me realize how much I had actually missed him…and perhaps my own father as well.

Finally, Leonardo pulled away and tried to smile.

"I was so worried, _piccina_," he said quietly. "I thought I'd never see you again. You must tell me what happened to you."

So I did. I sat down with Leonardo da Vinci in the Caption's Quarters and told him the whole damn story. As always, he never interrupted me and only sometimes spoke when I paused. When I mentioned how little I was given to eat and drink, his eyes immediately fell to my body, becoming aware for the first time of how my clothes had become somewhat baggier around my frame. He called for someone to deliver us food at once and we dined throughout the rest of the conversation.

I took the time to go into excruciating detail of everything that had happened, from how hideous my kidnappers were to the stones of my prison coated with slime to the bewildering nostalgia and hopelessness I experienced. I even mentioned the strange behavior of the peregrine falcon I had encountered. At this, Leonardo's eyebrows rose just shy of a micrometer and a secret smile tugged at his lips, as if he knew something that I didn't.

When I finished, it was mid-afternoon, making my story five _hours_ long. By then, I was exhausted and Leonardo, noticing how fatigued I was, instructed me to get some sleep. I didn't argue and headed down to our assigned cabin, where I stripped down to my tunic and khakis, deposited the rest of my soaked clothing on the floor, and enjoyed a heavy, dreamless slumber until dusk.

When I awoke, the rays of the setting sun were streaming in through our cabin's window, throwing a square of golden light across the wooden floorboards. Above my head the ceiling creaked as chuckling men made their way across the deck, most likely drinking alcohol. My stomach gurgled and compelled me to climb up to the deck, despite my disgust towards the possibility of meeting drunken men. When I reached the top, a cool salty breeze blew back my knotted hair and I was greeted by the crew. Apparently, I was the only woman on board, so I got whatever I wanted whenever I wanted; I got to gorge my shriveled stomach with all the best food and wine they had. And that was perfectly fine…until the conversation turned sexual and I went into hiding in our cabin.

I emerged from the lower deck again much later, when the ship had dropped anchor for the night and everyone had retired to their bunks, including Leonardo. Crossing the wooden floorboards of the top deck, I gazed up at the dark sky, imagining it as once only a navy blue canvas until someone came along and splattered paint across its face. The moon was full and looked like a giant orb hanging suspended from an invisible string, bathing the entire ship in its silver light. The majestic vessel swayed somewhat in the water and groaned under its own weight, but that didn't make the scene ominous at all.

It was all quite peaceful, really.

I strolled over to the ship's starboard side and peered over, supporting myself by firmly planting my palms on the smooth wooden railing. Below, small waves lapped at the massive hull in a slow rhythm, compelling me to stare for a moment, completely mesmerized. I unbuttoned my tunic's collar down a few notches, welcoming the cool sea breeze as it snaked along my body and its fingers danced across my skin and ran through my hair. Glancing down, I found the silver posts supporting the handrail utterly beautiful, amazed at how something as simple as moonlight could make the splintery wood seem as smooth and white as carved marble columns. After a few minutes of ogling with fascination, I turned my attention to the sky and gazed serenely at the twinkling stars. Resting my arms along the wooden railing, I sighed contently.

Absolute bliss.

The creaking of a single wooden plank snapped me out of my daze and my body instinctively went rigid. There was instant silence and I waited for something to happen…but no other unusual sounds were made. Relaxing a bit, I figured it was just a rat and quickly surveyed the ground around me, coming to the conclusion that wandering around in my bare feet was perhaps not the best idea. I was about to turn back towards the open sea when a whisper stopped me, as if the light wind had quietly called out my name.

But I _knew_ that it hadn't just been the wind.

Slowly, I straightened up and rotated my body to look behind me…and that's when I noticed for the first time that I wasn't alone. My heart practically stopped beating altogether when he emerged from the shadows cast upon the deck by the ship's mast. He too was only dressed in his khaki pants and leather greaves, the long sleeves of his dressy white shirt billowing in the breeze. His long dark hair was pulled back in a fluttering red ribbon, a few stray locks falling in front of his chocolate-brown eyes, both of which were focusing on me steadily. Even though he had the natural olive skin of an Italian, he seemed somewhat paler, and it wasn't just because of the moonlight. His lips twitched, making it difficult to tell which emotion he was trying to show and which he wanted to hide.

I stood there, gawking like an idiot, my intake of oxygen temporarily ceasing. My brain tried to measure the magnitude of the situation, but it only sent itself running in circles. I had promised myself that I wouldn't go through the pain again by reconnecting with him, that it was for the best that I stayed away from him forever. Yet there he stood no more than ten feet away, gazing at me with an emotion I couldn't identify. Taking a staggering step back, I realized right then and there that I desperately wanted to get away, had to get away. Seeing my uneasiness, he took a tentative step forward.

"Wait, _signorina…_" he pleaded, a flicker of sadness appearing in his eyes.

I swallowed and continued to stay put, my feet remaining rooted in their place despite my desire to run away, to even leap overboard. And then, as hurt spread to his facial features, I suddenly made the connection and everything made sense. My eyes studied him more closely as all the missing pieces fell into place.

The strange deliverance of my weapons, the quirky behavior of the falcon, the sudden deaths of the pursuing guards on the boardwalk…

It had been _him_ the entire time.

My realization must have registered across my face, perhaps in the new way I was looking at him, for he took a few hesitant paces forward. I only watched him curiously, trying to make sense of my intriguing revelation. He paused when he was only a foot away and extended an arm towards me, palm upturned, his silver ring glittering in the moonlight. His features showed uncertainty, but hope shone through his eyes. I looked from his outstretched hand to his face, gazing at him in a new wonder, still considering the idea of diving off into the ocean below.

"_Please_, Maddalena," he whispered, his tone clearly laced with sorrow.

The hurt in his voice stunned me and was the final straw that broke the camel's back. At that moment, I decided to tear down the brick wall I had so carefully built up between the two of us. My face softened and with one last glance to his extended arm, I slowly placed my hand in his. His warm fingers curled under mine and with a small smile gracing his lips, he gently pulled me towards him and closed the gap between us. His strong arms draped around my body and he rested his cheek on my hair as we quietly embraced, him sighing softly. I focused on keeping my arms lightly wrapped around his smooth neck and leaning my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart.

"I missed you so much, _piccina_…" he murmured, so quietly that it surprised me.

I took a ragged breath and spoke into his shirt. "Ezio, I'm…I'm sorry…I mean…I don't know why-"

His warm hand lifted up my chin so his gaze could meet mine, making my voice gradually fade out of existence. His thumb, feeling like satin, delicately stroked my cheek and brushed away a stray tear sliding down my face. I could only stare into his tender eyes and remain locked in his strong but gentle grip, as if I were under a spell.

He looked directly into my eyes as he spoke softly. "I do not care, _signorina_. All that matters is that you are here right now."

I could feel the heat rising to my face as I scrambled for an answer. "No…but-"

He shushed me, interrupting me yet again, and with one arm still around my waist, cupped my face with his other hand to keep it still…as if that was really necessary. I was a deer frozen in the headlights, the trapped bird gazing up at the snake, only wondering what he could be possibly thinking. And then, he touched his forehead to mine, his brown eyes peering into the depths of mine, as if he were trying to seek out my soul. After a moment, he lowered his dark lashes and ran his nose over my cheek, sending shivers up my spine. My pulse could only quicken as he moved on to my jaw line with deliberate slowness, taking his sweet time, probably enjoying the fact that I was just about losing my mind. He paused at my throat, his nose tickling the skin tightly covering my currently raging blood vessels. He inhaled deeply and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Was he _smelling_ me?

In response to my telepathic question, his nose retraced its steps back up my face just as slowly, if not slower. It eventually returned to my nose and brushed up against it, his gaze holding mine firmly in place. I parted my lips to say something, anything, but I immediately lost my voice when I found that his eyes were lowered, focusing on my mouth…and that's when I finally noticed the proximity of his lips from mine…no more than a few centimeters. In fact, he was so close to my face that his warm breath came drifting across my face and into my nostrils, a very faint sweet hint to it. My stomach exploded in a flutter of butterflies.

Wait, was he _drunk?_

And then, his face receded a little, his mouth still no more than a few inches from mine. Finding my eyes, an impish smile broke out across his face, his white teeth flashing as he tried to hold back a childish giggle.

"You seem flustered, _signorina_," he tried to make his voice husky while at the same time stifling a laugh. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him in sheer astonishment, unable to speak. The confusion, embarrassment, irritation, and about a million other emotions led to the buildup of a string of profanities in my throat that I would've gladly assaulted him with had it not been for the fact that I didn't even know where to begin.

Nope, not drunk; not even a bit tipsy. It was just Ezio being his usual, stupid self.

I turned my head away in disgust, but he only nuzzled the base of my throat affectionately, laughing quietly.

"Do I get a punch in the face now?" he chuckled, obviously quite amused, but his eyes showed that he was genuinely worried, as if he were afraid that he had taken it too far.

I licked my lips in anticipation to insult him, but I ended up clenching my teeth and closing my eyes for a minute, trying to banish the innumerable horrible things I wanted to say from my mind. I sighed angrily, rolling my eyes.

"More like getting your sorry ass kicked," I buried my face in his shirt, not wanting to see his stupid face at the moment. "Definitely tomorrow, quite possibly the next day, maybe even the day after that too. But not right now…"

He let out a silent sigh of relief and snickered in order to cover it up, but I still caught it anyway. As he drew me closer to his body, it occurred to me that I had been missing him _way_ too much the past two and a half years, even if it was only subconsciously. Telling my rage to wait until the next day to unleash itself upon him, I allowed myself to feel how warm he was and listen to his steady breathing. I returned the intimate hug wholeheartedly, not wanting to ever let go, to lose him.

We stood on that deck together until sunrise.


	8. Sette

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the _Assassin's Creed _series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Sette_

The rest of the week was smooth sailing, literally and figuratively. The weather was gorgeous, the food aboard was decent, and the crew left me alone…probably due to the fact that Ezio was practically attached to my hip more than half the time. I didn't mind though; we had a lot of catching up to do and sometimes just spent hours gazing at the open sea together, not saying a word, only soaking in each other's company. Of course, he never failed to be his usual perverted self, occasionally slapping my butt or unexpectedly snaking an arm around my waist, all for the sake of watching me squirm out of annoyance and embarrassment.

But there was another emotion I felt when I was around him, something I hadn't felt before until recently…something I just couldn't identify.

Love?

I scoffed at the idea.

Me and Ezio?

_Together?_

The thought was immediately disposed of. Falling in love with Ezio would be like falling in love with the queen bee of a hive, seeing as he chased after and slept with every woman he laid eyes on.

Having a relationship with him would only end with a shattered friendship and a broken heart…and quite possibly a horrid case of some sexually transmitted disease too.

I was up bright and early the morning of our supposed last day of our voyage, happily skipping around the top deck, humming. The crew members noticed my unusually positive vibe and made fun of me, but I just ignored them. Today, I was going to see Venice for the first time in my life and I couldn't get the fact out of my head.

I bounced up to the vessel's bow and eagerly peered into the gray fog, somehow thinking that if I looked hard enough, the city would just materialize out of nothing. Of course it didn't, but I was still cheerful, even when a chilly gust attacked my skin because I was wearing nothing but my tunic and pants. I didn't care. The fact that I was standing at the front of the ship, feeling like Rose from _Titanic_, made any negative factor disappear.

Nothing could have put a damper on the mood I was in.

Suddenly, a man's voice rang from above the crow's nest. "LAND AHOY!"

My heart soared as I whipped around to face the floating city I had always been longing to see.

But there was nothing, only the heavy mist.

Bewilderment clouded my delighted face and I turned to Leonardo. "What's he talking about? I don't see anything."

He chuckled. Obviously he found my stupidity most humorous.

"Just wait a while, _mia cara_," he smiled. "You'll get to see _Venezia _soon enough."

I swore in Italian. "Then why even tell me if he sees it when I _can't?_ Does he _want_ me to wring his neck for making me feel bad?"

Leonardo laughed and while I was busy grumbling, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, catching me completely off guard. Yelping in surprise, I looked up and found Ezio grinning down at me. I rolled my eyes and only ignored him, waiting for his hands to release me. At that moment, the man up at the crow's nest exclaimed that we were getting closer and should be docking in no more than half an hour. I immediately looked towards the front of the ship, but still only met fog. Ezio was still messing with me and I, desperate to climb up to the crow's nest to see Venice for myself, struggled to break away, but he had an iron grip on me.

"Looks like someone needs to relax," his breath buzzed in my ear.

Trying to disregard the fact that he was playfully nuzzling my collarbone, I craned my neck away from him, thinking of how I could free myself. If I could get out of his arms, then I could head over to one of the hanging Jacob's ladders and climb their network of rope that eventually led up to the crow's nest, where I'd be able to see the floating city. A plan formulated in my head and I couldn't help but grin, it was so flawless.

Time for payback, pretty boy.

I placed both of my hands on one of his muscular forearms restraining me and waited until he noticed and pulled away, his face still no more than six inches from my head. I twisted my neck up in the most awkward angle in order to look at him.

Stupid Ezio, why do you have to be taller than me _and_ behind me at the same time?

I lowered my lids, so I could gaze up at him from under my eyelashes seductively, a suggestive smile sliding across my lips.

"Is that so?" I purred, my voice as smooth as velvet.

He leaned his head in closer, smiling, amused. "I know so."

Neck muscles straining, I continued to close the distance between our faces until our lips were almost brushing one another, mine parted and upturned in a small smile.

"Well, I know _one_ way that can be fixed." I made sure to exhale as my mouth moved, having it just shy a micrometer from contacting his.

His lust-filled eyes were entirely focused on my mouth and the proximity of them from his. Parting his lips slightly, it became apparent that he wasn't properly processing what I was saying now.

His hot breath drifted to my face, making me forget my plan for a moment as I was temporarily dazed. "Really?"

"Do you…" I took a dramatic pause, "want to know what I'm thinking?"

His cheeks were flushed now. "Hn?"

My small seductive smile widened and just as I made it seem like I would close the miniscule distance between our lips, I took careful aim and spit right in his eye.

The tactic worked beautifully. He immediately released me to rub out the saliva invading his eye, cursing. I hopped away and made a beeline for one of the Jacob's ladders, giggling triumphantly, pleased with my success.

"Consider that payback from the other night." I grinned as I grabbed a hold of the thick white rope. "And trust me, there's plenty more where that came from."

Ezio glared at me irritably, disturbed that he had been given a taste of his own medicine. I hurriedly placed my foot on the ladder's wooden rung and started to climb, afraid that he might chase after me. However, those fears vanished when he turned his attention to yell at some members of the crew who apparently had been watching the entire time and were now bursting out into a series of hearty laughter. Leonardo too was doubled over, overtaken by his own guffaws.

After only a few feet of climbing, I quickly realized making my way up the Jacob's ladder wasn't as easy as I had anticipated. Though taunt and secure at the bottom, the rope swayed persistently in the increasingly powerful breeze the higher I ascended. I stopped twenty feet up and clutched the wooden rung in front of my face, trying to calm my ragged breathing. Glancing down, I found that the top deck was slowly becoming shrouded in a fog with each climbing step I took, making me wonder if the crow's nest was above the haze and that was why the man on lookout said he could see Venice. Exhilarated by this new hope, I banished my fear of falling for the time being and quickly climbed the last thirty feet. I crested and found myself looking at the crow's nest, which was really only a small wooden tub fastened to the main mast with rope. The sentinel, a young man only a year or two younger than me, caught sight of me and flinched, apparently startled.

I tried to reassure him by smiling. "You see _Venezia_, you say?"

"_Sì, signorina_," he beamed. "It's starting to come out of the fog."

"Really? Mind if I have a look for myself?"

He hesitated and nervously glanced around at the tiny tub. I noticed that it was barely five feet in diameter, so having two people in it at the same time would be a tight squeeze.

Determined to get my way, I put on my best smile, hoping that it would cajole him in letting me aboard. "I'll only be a moment."

It worked. He reddened a bit and helped me in before descending down another ladder. Sighing contently and glad to finally have some time to myself, I turned towards the direction in which Venice was supposed to be. Sure enough, the faint outlines of buildings were emerging from the quickly dissolving mist. The sun was hanging low above the sea's horizon, indicating that it had only risen not too long ago.

I was unable to contain my excitement and could only watch as the floating city became more and more clear…that is, until someone cleared their throat deliberately loud enough for me to hear. Without even so much as a glance, I knew who was behind me, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. Despite this, I sighed in annoyance and turned to have my suspicions confirmed. Sure enough, Ezio was standing on the last rung of the Jacob's ladder, hands gripping the edge of the tub, scowling at me.

"You seem flustered, _signore_," I quoted him, smirking. "Are you alright?"

"I will be when I get my revenge," he sneered, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eye, "which I think will be now."

He started to bring his leg over the edge of the tub, but I stopped him. "_Mi dispiace,_ _signore_, but there's only room for one up here, and if you haven't noticed, _I'm_ standing here, so you'll just have to wait your turn."

The wicked grin spreading across his face was starting to scare me. "Last time I checked _signorina_, you weren't _capitano_ of the ship, so I don't have to listen to you."

He continued to climb over, throwing me into real panic, for I was certain that we both wouldn't be able to fit inside, which would ultimately result in someone falling out. And with my luck, it would most likely be me.

I swallowed nervously. "Ezio, seriously, you won't be able to fit. Get your ass back down there."

"Are you going to make me?" he challenged teasingly.

"What the _hell_ do you think-"

He suddenly hopped in, his greaves almost squishing my bare feet. I quickly staggered back in surprise, but the crow's nest was so small that my back was driven into the opposite rim. I lost my balance and began to slant back, flailing my arms wildly. My brain immediately pictured me as a squished bug as gravity started to work its magic.

And then, a hand grabbed a hold of my arm and heaved me back into the wooden tub, where I had no other choice but to crash into Ezio's waiting arms. For a moment I only focused on trying to calm my exploding heart, wheezing as my tight chest refused to relax. When my mind became lucid enough to properly string together a coherent thought, it didn't take me long to decipher Ezio's cruel plan. Looking up at him furiously, I only met his delighted eyes and humored smile. I reached up and smacked him viciously across the face so fast that he didn't have time to react. Despite this, he still held on to me as firmly as a tick would hold on to its prey's flesh.

"_Bastardo!_" I shouted, struggling. "Let me go!"

His eyes were alight with entertainment. "If I do, _signorina_, then you will fall out. We have no room to move around."

I continued to try to break away from him, but it was utterly impossible. I might as well have been fighting off a marble statue.

"I bet we don't have to be _this_ close," I growled.

He cocked an eyebrow, his smile indicating that he really doubted what I was saying. Regardless, he released me, allowing my veins to actually start pumping blood again. With my eyes trained harshly on his, I took a half a step back, where I was then forced to stop due to the edge of the tub. Hands on my hips, I gestured to the foot of space that had just been created between our bodies. The proof didn't seem to faze Ezio and he only stood there, arms crossed over his chest, smirking, as if he were waiting for something to happen.

Before he could respond with some stupid comment, a powerful gust of wind blew past. The entire ship groaned and the main mast, in which the crow's nest was attached to, swayed. As the tub steadily rocked back and forth, a wave of nausea washed over me and my legs became incredibly weak. I struggled to stay on my feet, but despite my stubbornness, my disoriented body made myself wobble over to Ezio and clutch his arms for support. He caught me with ease, as if he were expecting me to come crawling back to him.

"I tried to tell you, Maddalena," he chuckled, enclosing his arms around me and pulling me to his body.

I heaved into his chest for a moment, concentrating on ordering the rising vomit to stay in my stomach where it belonged. Once it reluctantly obeyed, I glared up at him.

"_I_._ Hate_._ You_," I spat icily, still a bit dizzy.

He rubbed his nose playfully against mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss. "You do not mean such a cruel thing."

"No, I really do," I replied woodenly, becoming all the more irritated as he proceeded to assault my neck with affectionate nuzzling. "And stop doing that, it's not going to make me any less mad at you."

He didn't even look up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_That!_" I practically exploded with frustration as he moved on to my collarbone. "What you're doing right _there!_ It's not going to work on me, so just _stop!_"

He paused and looked up at me, disbelief clearly written on his face, with perhaps just a hint of curiosity. Moving his face dangerously close to mine, he grinned seductively.

"Is that right?" he said huskily.

I felt a light embarrassed blush rise to my cheeks and I fiercely fought to keep it concealed. "You can bet your sorry ass on it."

He only continued to smile and brought his mouth within inches of mine, his hot breath washing across my lips, which were pressed together in a tight line. The way he ignored my insults was really starting to get old.

"_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_," I hissed, slowly enunciating each syllable. "If you value your life, you will stop _this instant_. _Capisci_?"

He stared at me, analyzing the seriousness in my tone. Then, his face lit up as if a sudden understanding had dawned upon him.

"_Capisco_," he nodded.

And then he went right back to attacking my throat with his face. Clearly, he didn't understand at _all_.

I placed my hands on his chest and attempted to push myself away, straining my neck as far away as humanly possible to escape his unrelenting sexual harassment. As I was doing this, my eyes caught something in their peripheral vision, as I was so appalled by Ezio's behavior that I couldn't bring myself to continue to look at him. I almost snapped my neck when I twisted it even further in order to let myself get a clearer view of what I had glimpsed. When my brain finally grasped the images my eyes were sending it, I completely forgot Ezio and his pestering and could only stare.

It was _Venezia_, in all of her majestic glory.

With the last of the fog disappearing, the early morning sun allowed its fingers to reach across the light blue sky and touch a few stray lavender clouds, lighting up their bellies with a golden glow. In a small corner of the horizon, particularly right under where the sun had been, a hint of sea foam green that slowly blended into turquoise was scarcely visible, as if an artist had secretly painted it there when no one was looking. Under the ever changing canvas of the sky was a city floating on emerald waves, almost sparkling in the sun's radiance. Even from a distance, one could clearly distinguish the Italian trademark of red tiled roofs against the pastel colored buildings. Multiple ships strayed from the city's ports to wander through the lagoon, their great white sails ballooning in the cool breeze.

I was vaguely aware of Ezio noticing the sudden cease in my crabby attitude. At first, he ran his fingers along my bare, extended throat, tickling it, trying to grab my attention and aggravate me again. I ignored the involuntary shivers that traveled along my spine, only focusing on the scene in front of me. When this failed for him, he finally stopped and studied me, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me, why I wasn't yelling at him, feeding him fuel for the fire he was creating, giving him what he wanted. It wasn't long before I figured out that he had followed my line of sight, for his body stiffened and his grip on me loosened with surprising speed. Conscious enough to realize that I wasn't being held captive anymore, I disengaged his arms from me and slowly turned my body away from him, never once taking my eyes off of the floating city.

I couldn't believe the magnitude of the view's beauty and waited for the voices of a choir of angels to softly echo down from the sky, reminding myself that everything I was seeing was indeed _real_. I suddenly came into contact with a thought that hadn't been brought into the new kind of light I was experiencing. It didn't matter whoever or whatever created this magnificent landscape in front of me, whether it be God, Vishnu, dark matter, or aliens. This city, incredibly gorgeous in its own amazing way, was only a dot on the map of the entire _world_. There were probably _thousands_ of places like the one I held before me, some whose beauty could easily match this particular city's and perhaps even surpass it. The whole planet was ripe for the picking and should be cherished, indulged in, protected.

Nothing was said between Ezio and me for a long time. I struggled to find the right words to describe the sheer brilliance of the city, but nothing in my entire vocabulary could have possibly even come close to expressing my thoughts. My voice finally came out of hiding, but it proved to be very labor-intensive in actually coaxing it to create a proper syllable.

"_Sfarzoso_," I breathed.

"_Assolutamente magnifico_," Ezio agreed.

A salty breeze whisked by, blowing back my hair and tousling it out of place. Without thinking, I reached up to fix the tangled strands, but Ezio's hand was already there, doing the job for me. I glanced over my shoulder at him and found his eyes watching me with interest. He smiled when my gaze met his.

"Do you know that _Venezia_ is known as _Città del Romanticismo_?" His tone was light, nonchalant, but still playful. "The most romantic city in the world?"

"Ezio, _please_," I said through clenched teeth, turning back towards the island of buildings. "Don't ruin my moment."

His arms made their way around my waist and drew me back so he could rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I hope you'll meet a gentleman who won't be as annoying as me," his breath hummed in my ear.

I sighed. "And maybe you'll fall in love with a woman who won't insult you like I do."

As he laughed quietly and gazed out at Venice with me, I could only ponder the true feelings we had for each other. I became angry for having such conflicting emotions and suddenly didn't want to be with him anymore. It was all incredibly frustrating.

I was saved when the young man originally on lookout appeared at the ladder. "_Mi scusi…_"

"_Occupato_," Ezio grumbled, not even looking in his direction.

I rolled my eyes, pulled away, and turned to the sentinel. "You were right _signore_; you can see everything from up here. _Grazie_."

I then made my way down the ladder and carefully lowered myself to the deck. Ezio didn't immediately follow after me and looking back up, I found him lingering in the crow's nest, still gazing at the approaching city, lost deep in thought. Back on deck, Leonardo was watching the shimmering sea, hands behind his back, an engrossed look on his face. He broke from his trance and turned as my bare feet lightly hit the wooden planks.

"There you are, _mia cara_!" he greeted me. "You were gone for quite a while. Did something happen?"

"Ezio," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose, "that's what happened."

**...**

We docked at Venice's harbor within twenty minutes and if it hadn't been for the fact that Leonardo had so much _stuff_ to unload, I would've gladly scurried away and waltzed through the streets merrily. Here I was, in probably the most wondrous city in all of Italy, and I had to _carry_ fifty pound chests and boxes from our cabin to the top deck instead of exploring it. Ezio lent a hand, however, and the job got done faster than expected. Once all of the luggage had been gathered together and was ready to be sent to Leonardo's new workshop, I dashed off the ship and practically left a trail of fire behind me, I was so impatient.

The wharf was unlike any other I had ever seen. Several vessels were anchoring next to us as well, but most were departing to spend the day fishing or begin a voyage to the Black Sea. Other smaller boats hugged the harbor, their owners patiently seated, fishing poles and nets in hand. Besides the obvious and potent stench of fish, a hundred different smells hung in the air, most noticeably that of exotic spices. Burly sailors constantly loaded and unloaded crates to and from ships, their definite muscles bulging with every weight they lifted. A few vendors had their stalls set up in the general area, advertising their goods to arriving voyagers and tourists. A dozen more fishermen sat along the boardwalk, their bare feet dangling just above the calm water. Multiple seagulls circled above our heads, gliding in the continuous zephyr, screeching.

I became frozen once on the pier, taking in my new and fascinating surroundings. Never in my life had I been exposed to such a genuine port, where I got to glimpse at East Asian silks, Indian herbs, and Moroccan jewelry as they were carried off their ships. I picked up on a dozen different tongues being spoken, making me realize that the whole world might as well have been present in that harbor. I became so entranced that Leonardo physically had to walk up and touch my arm in order for me to hear him say that we were heading over to the new workshop. Blinking, I came back to reality and found both him and Ezio looking at me in amusement.

"_Mi dispiace…_" I mumbled, embarrassed. "I got…distracted."

A man, whom I just noticed was with Leonardo, laughed. "It is understandable, _signorina_. No other city is as beautiful as _Venezia_. Come, I will show you some of her wonders and then escort you to the workshop!"

He then took the lead and gave us a small tour, the three of us following close behind. Our first stop was _Ponte di Rialto_ that spanned over the Grand Canal, supposedly considered to be a symbol of Venetian unity and pride, according to our tour guide. The bridge was constructed entirely out of wood and had two inclined ramps that met at the middle, which could be raised to allow taller ships to pass through. If one were to look over the side, one would be able to see the complex network of timbers that held up the bridge and were constantly attacked by salty wind and sloshing waves. Flanked on both of its sides were two rows of shops and stands, strings of colorful flags raised above the haggling customers.

_San Giacomo di Rialto_, a thirty second walk from _Ponte di Rialto_, became our next destination. Although simple in design and extremely ancient, the oldest church in _Venezia_, it still stood impressively in the square with a constant stream of people going in and coming out. Its tower, enormous celestial clock face, and iron bells outshined its faded red brick façade. A few homeless individuals rested on the front steps, watching the more fortunate spend their money at nearby shops with envy.

Turning a corner, we then came to an enormous marketplace filled with shoppers as they bustled from stall to stall. Each booth was selling something different and unique from the next: colorful textiles and silks, precious gems and stones, handmade masks, Persian rugs, leather-bound books, exotic spices, wine of every color, lustrous silverware, and every fruit and vegetable ever imagined. A variety of aromas, only about a million or so, remained stagnant above the square, creating a complex perfume that couldn't be described in just a single word. The hum of conversation rose and drifted into the immediate alleyways and canals, enticing anyone in the surrounding area to saunter over and browse the available goods.

The few sights we saw along the way were stunning, but they felt like the places that would attract tourists, the places that would appear on filmy postcards that people would mail to their friends in order to show off where they had traveled to. I enjoyed looking at the iconic structures, but I was really marveling at every detail that happened to come my way as we strolled down the cobblestone streets.

The first thing that caught my eye was the incredible diversity of colors that appeared on every building, window shutter, and door. The walls were a pastel rainbow, soft shades of yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink, making one imagine that children had colored the entire city with chalk. Rich chestnut, mahogany, and auburn tinted the heavy wooden doors, each shade specific in bringing out every ornately designed doorknob. Under each window hung a box filled to the brim with vibrant flowers such as roses, lilac, jasmine, honeysuckle, and poppies. Every roof had a layer of red tiles, uniting all the wildly different buildings together.

Then there was the network of canals that reached through and connected the entire city like a giant skeleton. The water varied from sapphire blue to emerald green and sloshed gently side-to-side whenever a gondola happened to row through. Innumerable small, arched bridges hung over the canals, some possessing a set of mossy stone steps that led straight to the water. In some cases, usually when nearing the city's limits and the vast lagoon that surrounded it, the canals would merge with a stone arch and become a mini tunnel. A series of wooden posts occasionally jutted from the glassy surface of the water, allowing gondoliers to dock their small vessel wherever they pleased.

And then the entire creative force behind the city's magnificence was to be appreciated. The artists painted their canvases along the docks, the writers read their stories and poems aloud, the musicians strummed their guitars in the streets, the chefs and bakers sweated in their humid kitchens, and the philosophers, architects, scientists, and inventors remained indoors as they drew up drafts of their latest ideas. It was because of them that one could find a carved marble statue in every corner, a fountain in every square, and stained glass in the window of every church. It was ingenious, all of the creative minds coming together on one island.

But that was only what they eyes could perceive. In every square, in every shop, in every _nook and cranny_, some kind of fragrance hung suspended in the air, tantalizing the senses as the brain worked to picture every fruit, flower, and spice that the nose could pick up. Freshly baked bread, red and white wine, oranges, cinnamon, coffee, honey, washed cotton, vanilla, jasmine, lemons, roses, nutmeg, lavender, and cocoa, to name a few. Seeing as the nasal cavity is connected to the mouth, it would be impossible for anyone's mouth _not_ to water when walking around Venice.

And finally, the very _people_ that occupied _Venezia_, the ones that made the city for what it truly was. Most had the characteristic dark hair and olive skin like any other Italian, but the way they spoke was entirely different. Though the Venetian dialect had its similarities with the common Italian language, most words were pronounced with slight differences, giving one the feeling of being in another country. Besides the common Venetian, a number of immigrants roamed the streets. There were Chinese, Indian, French, English, and Spanish, all speaking their own languages and spreading the unique quirks of their cultures to the ends of the city and beyond. The vast gap between social classes was apparent too, with the wealthy dressed in fancy dresses, corsets, tunics, stockings, and capes and the poor clad in filthy rags, shabby caps, and tattered leather shoes. Each distinct voice, ranging from soprano to bass in tone, floated up and joined others in the growing, culturally diverse atmosphere.

All of this to absorb in _fifteen minutes_ of walking.

I was like a toddler, becoming distracted with something new every other second. One moment I'd be watching a glassblower shape melting glass, the next I'd be ogling at the airborne flower petals, and the next I'd be at a baker's window, inhaling the sweet scent of pastries. Sometimes, I would skip ahead of our little cluster and dart from one shop to the next, feeling like a kid at a candy store. Other times I would just stop and stare in fascination at some lavishly decorated door.

The three men in my group found my childlike absorption with every little thing hilarious and would patiently wait for me to lose interest and start walking again…up to a certain point. Once they figured my interest in something had dragged on long enough, Ezio would be the one to grab my arm and tug me away, which usually resulted in me protesting and whining…until my eyes caught something else and the entire process would start all over again.

I started to waltz across a bridge that spanned over a canal, ahead as usual, when the tour guide called out for me to stop. Groaning, I reluctantly trudged back to them and half-listened to the man as he pointed to palace across the canal. It was an enormous white building flanked by two towers, each decorated with countless stained-glass windows. A series of arches connected to well-defined columns, or blind arcades, adorned the façade.

"…_Palazzo della Seta, _home of Emilio Barbarigo, the richest merchant in _Venezia_," the man was saying. "I'd have us take a closer look, but with the way things are at the moment…it would not be such a good idea."

Ezio, who had just been listening politely, perked up immediately. "Why? What's happened?"

"He's trying to unite all the merchants under a single banner, but there's been some resistance…some violence too. They say they're fighting for freedom for the people. _Baggianate_, if you ask me."

"It's not nonsense!" I blurted out and they all jumped, surprised that I had even been listening. "How else are they supposed to stand up to him? He can't just create a monopoly and erase all other competition! That'll destroy the economy!"

As the man and Leonardo let what I had just said sink in, Ezio grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away.

"What are you doing?" I glared at him, trying to rip my arm away from his steely grasp.

He ignored me and motioned for the other two to start following us across the bridge.

"Will you let go of my-"

"Just because something's wrong doesn't mean you get to speak your mind, _signorina_," he growled.

I gave him a confused look. "What are you-"

He gestured to the square we were standing in. "If you be quiet and go back to enjoying yourself, I _might_ explain it to you later."

He then let go of my arm and waited for me to skip away to some shop. However, I just stood there with my hands on my hips, a defiant expression on my face. It was an official stare down that would've lasted for hours had it not been for Leonardo and the tour guide coming in to sight as they turned the corner. The two stopped at a red brick building that was Leonardo's new workshop and Ezio and I followed, still glaring at each other through our peripheral vision. After the man bid us farewell, Leonardo turned and noticed the tension between us, so he tried to cheer us up.

"Why don't we all go inside and rest for a moment?" He motioned towards the wooden door. "Or do you two have other plans?"

I still wanted to go out and explore the city, but because of Ezio being all cryptic and a total ass, I was now in a bad mood and wanted nothing more than to relax for a minute.

"Maybe later," Ezio said. "I need to visit the _Palazzo della Seta_ and try and gain an audience with Emilio…"

We had only been in Venice for a couple of hours and he wanted to get straight to whatever business he had here?

It then occurred to me that I really had no idea why he was with Leonardo in the first place. I had just been so happy to reconnect with him that I didn't even bother to ask why he was traveling with the painter. He _did_ say that he would _maybe_ tell me, but now I wanted to know more than ever.

I shot him a stern look, smiling a sickly sweet smile. "I think I'll help you unpack first, Leonardo…but I think Ezio should help too; it'll get done faster that way."

The annoyed look that crossed Ezio's face was priceless, but Leonardo didn't seem to notice it. "Well, _mia cara_, Ezio is busy…but we _did_ just get here and it will surely help with his assistance…you wouldn't mind helping us get settled, would you, Ezio?"

He flashed Leonardo a fake smile, his piercing eyes burning directly into me. "Of course not, Leonardo."

The inventor beamed and pushed the door open. "_Fantastico_. We just have to wait for the deliverance of our things, then. Shall we go inside?"

I looked behind me and my eyes fell on a well in the center of the square. A quick glance to Ezio showed me that he was still standing there, arms crossed over chest.

I pulled out my little pouch of money. "In a minute. I want to go make a wish at the well over there first."

Leonardo looked from me to Ezio, nodded, and disappeared inside the building, a secret smile tugging at his lips. Exhaling deeply, I strolled over to the round structure, toying with the pouch absentmindedly. After briefly studying the floral designs engraved around the outer rim of the well, I reached into the small sack and pulled out a single gold coin. I held it in my hand for a moment, fingering its cold surface and watching as it caught the sunlight and glittered. And then I tossed it into the well's hungry mouth, listening for the faint _plop_ that would indicate it had landed in the dark water below.

Ezio came up next to me as I peered into the depths. "What did you wish for?"

"For you to be less infuriating," I snapped. "And tell me why you _had_ to ruin my first day in _Venezia_."

He raised an eyebrow, cool and slow, irritation receding from his features a little. "I have done no such thing."

"Well, for starters, you practically broke my arm. And then you act all secret about this _Palazzo della Seta_ business. How can I _not_ be confused and annoyed?"

He stared at me for a moment, as if deciding what to tell me, and then quickly looked away. The look on his face…it was almost sad.

"I'm only doing it to keep you safe, Maddalena," he mumbled.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow, perplexed by the sudden shift in his tone. "_Non capisco_."

He sighed. "You would understand if I told you, but I don't think I will. If you took a walk with me around _Venezia_, would that make you happy enough?"

I eyed him warily. "That depends…"

An invisible smile flickered across his face as he fished out a coin of his own and dropped it down the well.

I was still reading his face, analyzing his tone intriguingly. "What did _you_ wish for?"

"That," he smirked, "is also something I'm not going to tell you."

I threw up my hands in frustration and stomped away. Flinging the workshop's door open, I found Leonardo sitting on a lone stool, gazing up at the ceiling. He saw the look on my face and shook his head, smiling.

"You two are unbelievable," he chuckled. "Why didn't you just accept the invitation and make up with the man?"

It took me a minute to comprehend what he was suggesting. I blushed ever so slightly, trudged over to the window, and looked out, watching Ezio turn a coin over idly in his hand. He was quietly laughing to himself.

"Because I've had a big enough dose of Ezio to last me more than two lifetimes," I muttered, "that's why."


	9. Otto

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the Assassin's Creed series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.  
><strong>

_Otto_

Leonardo's new workshop was actually really nice, far bigger than his old one in _Firenze_. The high vaulted ceilings were wide and spacious, networks of wooden beams outlining them like giant rib cages. There were several windows that allowed in some sunlight, but they proved not sufficient enough to let in an adequate amount of light to make the place comfy. Through the entrance, there was the main room, which would be broken up into his workspace and a sitting area, complete with a brick fireplace and a series of wooden bookshelves. Walking through an open archway was a small area designated for cooking and eating, an oak table and ring of chairs already placed next to a set of granite countertops. A door in this room led outside to a private courtyard, where a stone bench was seated among a flowerless garden and young orange trees.

Back inside, a miniature set of wooden steps led up to a hallway that branched off into a few bedrooms and a washroom. The white walls were freshly painted, their glossy surfaces shimmering whenever the light hit it. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors that led out to a balcony, overlooking the courtyard below and the surrounding city. Overall, the humble abode was very pleasant and cozy.

Unpacking everything and decorating the place, however, proved to be very _unpleasant_.

As I watched each incoming crate and trunk take their place in the growing pile in the main room, I could only come to the conclusion that Leonardo couldn't part with just anything. There were boxes filled with blank canvases, tubes of paint, paintbrushes of all sizes, journals, sketchbooks, fancy scrolls, silverware, plates, pillows, blankets, and books and _more_ books. Then there were a couple of trunks filled with his more personal items, such as letters, clothes, knickknacks, and a few precious ornamental items.

It was almost like Leonardo was a hoarder.

I, on the other hand, had so little that everything I owned was perfectly placed in a chest, weighing no more than ten pounds. Inside were a few dresses I had acquired over the years, a couple of tattered books lent to me by Leonardo, a bottle or two of unused perfume, a simple hairbrush, and the old T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers I had worn when I had arrived. It made me sad to see how little I owned. It was living proof that I never really had settled down, even after almost five years. The 21st century clothing made it even worse, immediately reminding me of the first time I had woken up in Antonio's home. His face came into my mind, as well as my old home and family.

I had picked out one of the rooms upstairs and was standing in the middle of it, hands cradling my chest of possessions. The room wasn't too big, but not too small either, the perfect size to have room to sleep and move around a bit. The walls were the default white and the floor a series of shiny wooden floorboards. An oak dresser stood in a corner while a small comfy bed was in the middle of the room, up against the back wall. To the right of the bed was a wide window that overlooked the bustling square below.

I set the chest down on the bed and lifted its lid to peek at its contents again. However, once I had seen the old clothes, a wave of cold nostalgia and remorse crashed over me and my feet moved my body to look out the window, picturing the memories as they came flooding back into my head.

A soft knock broke me out of my trance and I turned to find Leonardo standing in the doorway, head tilted curiously to one side.

"Do you like it, _signorina_?" he asked.

It took me a minute to respond, for I was still in a daze. "_Sì_, it's lovely…it's a little simple though."

"A little decoration certainly wouldn't hurt," he agreed. "Do you have any particulars in mind?"

I instantly thought of the cozy room in Antonio's home. "Yellow walls…but a pale, golden shade of yellow…like that of buttercups. A desk and a nightstand would be nice…and maybe some white curtains too…"

Leonardo smiled. "Whatever you like, _mia cara_. We'll go shopping as soon as we finish unpacking."

Putting everything in its place took a total of two full days, spanning over the course of a week. We would wake up in the morning to head over to the markets to get fresh produce, but on the way back home, we would become distracted with some street performer or art shop. It would be almost noon when we finally returned and we would then eat and lazily unpack for a few hours before heading back out to enjoy the nightlife of Venice.

Surprisingly, Ezio kept his word and stayed while Leonardo slowly got settled. He humbly took the guestroom across the hall and wasn't that much of a nuisance, save for a few sarcastic comments and playful hugs directed towards me. The fact that he didn't even leave in the middle of the night to sneak away to some brothel or cause trouble with the local guards earned him a newfound respect in my book.

The tension between us loosened up a bit as he offered to rebuild my rusty skills with free running and archery. Even though we spent the afternoons training and teasingly insulting each other, it seemed like Ezio was holding something back. And by the time Leonardo had finished unpacking, he still hadn't explained to me what business he had in Venice.

And then that's when the dreams started.

At first, they were only insignificant figments of my imagination, the mere products of my subconscious brain that were created while everything else shut down as I slept. I couldn't remember what they were about, if they made any sense at all; I could only pick out fragments and still pictures. And when I was able to piece them together to create a rough idea of the dream, it depressed me.

The vague images that I remembered were that of my family. Smiling eyes, laughing mouths, happy faces. Memories of playing at the beach, hiking through canyons, and sitting at the dinner table. Recollections of feeling the strong embrace of my father, the gentle kisses of my mother, the playful punches of my siblings.

The other starring in my dreams was Antonio. It was amazing how perfectly my brain could reconstruct his face. His pointed chin, his lustrous brown eyes, his perfect smile, his annoying laugh when he hugged me. My subconscious mind thankfully only brought up the happy memories we shared, not the terrible moments before he was hung…I only thought about the fact that he was dead when I woke up.

I found it strange, dreaming about a forgotten friend and family that had been lost deep within my memory vault. I tried disregarding the sudden reminiscence, but as the dreams slowly became more and more prominent, I began to get restless. I would get a few hours of sleep a night, spending the rest of the time tossing and turning, afraid to fall back asleep. Sometimes I would make so much noise that Leonardo would open the door slightly, peering in to make sure I was alright. Of course, the minute I heard his footsteps crossing the floorboards towards my room, I would lie completely still and make it look like I was fast asleep.

With the constant nostalgia attacking my person, it was difficult _not_ to reconsider my social situation and lack of family. I definitely viewed Leonardo as my father, seeing as he was the one who took care of me and let me live with him…but this bothered me and brought on worries that he thought I might just be mooching off of him. Antonio was certainly a brother to me, but also perhaps something a little more…but he was dead, so brother or possible lover, it didn't matter what he had been. I was acquainted with some members of the Auditore family such as Mario and Claudia, but I hadn't seen them for almost three years, so they were more like the distant cousins I rarely visited.

And Ezio?

I really had no idea how to think of him. On the one hand, he constantly teased me and looked after me like an older brother would do for his little sister; I felt like I was back with _my_ own brother when we were together. However, he also showed signs of sexual attraction…which agitated me greatly because I was unsure of my own attraction towards him as well…but that could also just be part of his perverted personality. And then there were the times where he was just so stubborn and serious that I doubted that he even considered me an ally.

I wanted to call him a friend at the very least, but it became so complicated that I had to rethink the issue all over again. Eventually, the problem was simply left alone with a big fat Who Gives A Fuck.

The fact that I really had no friends and only a "replacement" father and ambiguous acquaintance, both of whom I feared were getting tired of me, proved that I was a social outcast. I was unsure if I was utterly alone or not, feeling like I was drifting through a dark mist that would occasionally dissipate.

The entire situation disturbed me greatly.

I aroused extremely early the morning following another sleepless night, my eyes feeling like lead. I stumbled into the washroom and started to peacefully wash my face, but soap attacked my eyeball and in an instant my day was ruined. Not bothering to properly get dressed, I groggily lumbered out to the courtyard in my bare feet to practice shooting targets. Not to my surprise, I found that the sky was the color of slate, the sun not even to have risen yet. A heavy fog had settled over the city, so low and thick that I couldn't see five feet in front of my face. I considered fetching a lantern to make it easier to distinguish the straw dummies from the surrounding plants, but my lethargic feet decided against it.

Despite the fact that it was still dark out and the mist was hampering with my vision, I made the effort to shoot my arrows at the practice targets. Ezio had disappeared, not giving any details about his whereabouts, only saying he had some business to take care of and would return soon. Thus, I was on my own in terms of training for the next few days.

I just hoped that he wouldn't come back with an entire army bent on spilling his blood.

I grimaced at the thought of him and watched my flying arrow disappear into the haze. A faint clatter indicated that it had completely missed the dummy and had struck the stone wall beyond. I cursed under my breath and mindlessly loaded one arrow after another, all of which failed to strike their targets. A series of whispered swears escaped my lips as I took my anger out on the straw dummy with a few good punches and kicks. Once my hand had been bruised to the point of throbbing, I collected the projectiles, stomped back inside, and collapsed next to the empty fireplace with an irritated sigh.

I glowered at the black ashes, shivering as the bare wooden planks touched my butt. The workshop still hadn't been refurbished with new furniture, so I was forced to sit on the cold hard floor. It was growing considerably lighter, a faint gray light streaming in through the windows, making me recognize that I had been out longer than anticipated. The ominous atmosphere it created only deepened the scowl carved into my face.

The scrape of a chair made me turn and find Leonardo seated at the dining table, reading by a candle's light. I was faintly surprised, not because he was up earlier than usual, but because I hadn't even seen him when I passed through the kitchen.

"You seem upset, Maddalena." He looked over at me. "Is something wrong?"

I turned back to frowning at the dead hearth. "I was just having some trouble with my aim because it's so foggy out, that's all."

He didn't seem to buy it. "Did you sleep well, _signorina_?"

Just the mention of sleep reminded me how exhausted I actually was. I absentmindedly reached up and gingerly touched the swollen bags under my eyes.

"_Sì_…" I lied. "I just got up early to train before heading over to the market."

I realized then that I had just given myself my ticket out in dodging any more of Leonardo's questioning. It _was_ about the right time to be buying bread in order to beat the morning rush anyway. The rumbling of my stomach only confirmed the fact.

Leonardo was studying me carefully, concern clearly written all over his face. Before he could say anything else, I got up, my rusty joints cracking in the process, temporarily making me feel like an old lady.

"Is there anything you want in particular, Leonardo?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"No," he replied, "but, _mia cara_, don't you think you ought to get dressed first?"

I glanced at my nightshirt and ratty hair. "Oh…right."

After hurriedly changing into my usual clothing and grooming myself, I flew out the door before Leonardo could assault me with more worried questions. I stood just outside the workshop for a minute, breathing in the cool morning air. The sun's rays penetrated through the mist, breaking it up molecule by molecule. Pulling my hood over my head, I tightened the longbow around my body, figuring I could get some more training in after shopping.

I set out to the local bakery near our home, but ended up wandering through the streets aimlessly. There were three parts of me that were all giving me completely different instructions: one part, mostly my stomach, was coaxing me to go buy food; the adventurous side of me told me to go explore and find new places to shop at; and my fatigued body persuaded me in returning home to get some decent sleep.

The end result? Me feeling like a complete zombie and crashing into people as I staggered along, practically sleep-walking.

Remarkably, after an hour or two of drifting from street to street, I found myself at a new plaza not too crowded with customers. The warm scent of rising bread aroused my hunger and convinced my feet to move towards the promising meal. I came to a wide window, in which I could see a baker in his kitchen hard at work. The sleepiness from my eyes evaporated for a moment as my nostrils inhaled the aroma, the warmth from the fire waking up my lazy muscles just a bit. Intoxication clouded my mind and I bought a loaf without thinking, only being driven by appetite.

I turned away from the bakery, ignoring the cook's strange look he gave me, and tore into the bread. The crust was soft and easily fell victim to my teeth, the warm fluffy inside practically melting on my tongue. I strolled over to an arched bridge spanning over a canal and rested my arms on its cool stones, looking out towards the sparkling lagoon, unconsciously chewing.

A few startled cries broke me from my trance and enticed me to turn around. A group of men, all dressed in shabby clothes, were scampering away from some pursuing guards, yelling out taunts and easily dodging the lunges made towards them. Jogging ahead of them and towards me was a man carrying a woman in his arms, his white robes fluttering behind him. The chewed-up ball of bread nearly fell out of my mouth.

"You've gotta be shittin' me…" I muttered.

He noticed me standing on the bridge and shouted, "Maddalena!"

I merely raised my arm and slightly waved, acknowledging that I had heard him. He motioned for me to follow him and led me down a flight of stone steps to the canal's water. There, a man standing in a gondola was waiting, a look of horror crossing his features as we neared.

"What the _hell_ did you _do_?" I whispered angrily to him.

He barely glanced at me. "_Niente_."

"Well, you obviously did _something_! Why else would-"

He ignored me and held out the limp woman to the man in the boat. "Ugo, Rosa's been wounded."

"_Cristo!_" the man spat. "Pass her here…we'll go the rest of the way in the boat."

Ezio gingerly made the hand-off and watched the woman get lowered into the gondola. He was about to turn to me when he suddenly whipped around. Following his gaze, I spotted a few Venetian archers across the canal, taking aim at us.

"You take care of the guards," I said quickly. "I'll join them in the boat and provide you cover."

He nodded and ran back up to the bridge as I hopped into the gondola, unfastening my longbow in the process. Ugo began to paddle the boat forward and while I steadied my feet, I whipped out an arrow and pulled it back. Once I had a clear shot, I let the projectile fly and watched it pierce the guard's boot. He let out an anguished cry, dropped his longbow, and clutched his foot. Before he could even react, Ezio was already there, punching squarely in the jaw and throwing him into the water.

I reloaded my weapon and shot some more guards posted along the canal, aiming for their feet and legs. Occasionally, I would miss, but it wouldn't matter, for Ezio would have knocked the man out and thrown him into the water before he could attack us. However, if we both managed to slip up, the three of us in the gondola would be forced to take cover as a few of arrows came our way. A couple grazed past me, one actually becoming lodged in my shoulder. Swearing, I yanked the steel tip out and tossed it in the water, trying to ignore the vicious sting and warm gush of blood.

We rounded a corner, broke from the city, and sailed into the open lagoon, allowing me to relax my throbbing bloody shoulder for a minute. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I took the opportunity to glance at the two people sharing the boat with me. Despite being dressed like a thief, Ugo, the man operating the gondola, was generally cute: shaggy auburn hair, dark eyes, and a slight muscular build. He was clad in a tattered green tunic, mahogany khakis, and a red cap. The woman was dressed the same, in a dressy white tunic with elbow-length sleeves, a green vest, tan pants, and a brown cap covering her short dark hair. Her cheeks were rapidly losing their color and her full lips were curled into a grimace. The dark irises of her eyes concentrated on the arrow piercing through her bloody thigh. Even with the twisted look of pain on her face, I could tell that she was actually quite pretty.

"_Stai bene, signorina?_" I asked her, eyes still scanning the rooftops.

She coughed and peered up at me. "I think I'm okay for now, but my leg hurts a lot…_come ti chiami?_"

I turned to look at her and flashed a small smile. "Maddalena."

"Rosa." She smiled back weakly.

"This is no time to be making acquaintances," Ugo growled.

I briefly switched my gaze to him before turning away. "_Star zitto_ and paddle, _signore_."

Rosa managed a snicker as we turned and sailed down a tunnel, my hands instantly flew back to my bow. I kept a trained eye on every conceivable hiding place until we docked at a small flight of steps, almost shooting Ezio through the heart when he swung down from the rooftops. Once I was sure the area was secured, I immediately dropped to my knees to help Rosa. Ugo started to pick her up, but she screamed and I slapped his arms away. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, I delicately propped her up into a sitting position, trying to avoid looking at her gruesome leg.

Ezio walked over and turned to Ugo. "Go and get some help, now!"

The man threw his hands up in frustration, ran up the steps, and disappeared around a corner. Rosa's eyes started to flutter and her weight suddenly leaned into my arm around her. I tightened my grip to keep her from falling back and found Ezio there, assisting me.

"I got her." His hardened gaze met mine. "Please go help the others clear a spot for her."

I nodded without question, eased Rosa into his arms, and hopped out of the boat. I was halfway up the steps when her voice made me freeze.

"I need to see Antonio…" she moaned. "Hurry up!"

In an instant, _my_ Antonio came into my mind, his handsome face grinning at me. Sorrow flooded my brain and my mouth fell open in shock, my feet remaining rooted to the ground. My eyes lost their sight when a white haze clouded my vision and I drifted through the memories.

What were the odds that I'd have to meet another man named Antonio?

Slowly, I turned around to look at Rosa, disbelieving what had just come out of her mouth. She was limp in Ezio's arms, breathing unevenly, faintly moaning. Ezio stopped when he noticed my pause and stared at me peculiarly, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Then, realization seemed to dawn upon him and his face softened, empathy shining in his eyes. His gaze met mine and wordlessly, he motioned for me to keep going. Quickly wiping my stinging eyes, I took a shaky breath and continued around the corner.

After rushing through a dark alley, I came to a hidden square, surrounded by old buildings and villas on all sides. A couple rotting scaffoldings were propped up against the faded walls and a mossy well was in the middle of the plaza, smelling of stagnant pond water. Filthy hay and decomposing vegetable peelings were strewn along the cobblestone ground. The entire area reeked of sweat, fish, and men.

I ran over to a table with Ugo and we shoved everything off, pissing off the two men that had just been using it. Ezio emerged from the alleyway three seconds later and gently set Rosa down on the cleared table. She whispered her thanks to us before succumbing to another groan.

A thin, pale man with high-set cheekbones and a mustache emerged from one of the surrounding buildings, a confused look on his face. When he spotted us clustering around Rosa, he ran over, his long dark hair flowing behind him.

"Rosa, what's happened?!" I could only assume that this was her beloved Antonio.

She whimpered, "Just get this out of me…"

He examined the wound closely, gently turning her bloody leg over with his hand, careful not to disturb the arrow embedded in her flesh. Her chest heaved, her short wavy hair becoming matted to her neck with sweat.

"_Get. It. Out_," she bleated. "_NOW!_"

Antonio sighed with defeat and ordered us to hold her down. As Ezio took a hold of her injured right thigh, Ugo gripped her left leg while I kept a steady hand on her shoulder and allowed her to hold my hand. Once we were all ready, Antonio snapped off the protruding arrowhead and pulled out the shattered wooden shaft from the other side of her leg. Rosa screamed in agony and her fingers tightly coiled themselves around mine.

"I'm sorry, _piccola_," Antonio murmured.

She yelled at him in Italian, saying that he could take his 'sorry' and shove it right up his ass. As an onlooker was sent inside a building to fetch a nurse, the rest of us helped wrap the wound in a temporary dressing of clean linen. Rosa continued to let out an angry string of Italian profanities as she was carried into a building by Ugo and another man, mostly insulting Antonio and his mother.

"_Grazie_, you two." He turned to us. "Rosa is most dear to me. If I had lost her…"

"I've always had a soft spot for women in distress," Ezio chuckled, playfully wrapping an arm around me. "It's how I met this one here."

I slapped his bloody hand away. "_Idiota_…"

"So I've heard." An amused smile crossed Antonio's face. "We know all about your work in _Firenze_ and _Toscana_, Ezio. Good work too, if not a little…unrefined. And you disappeared off the map for quite a while, _signorina_. I am actually quite surprised to see you here in _Venezia_."

I shot him a glare. How many people could possibly know about me? Was he like Volpe and knew about Antonio too?

"I assume you know why _I'm_ here then…" Ezio was giving him a funny look.

Antonio smiled slyly. "I can guess…would you two like to come in for a minute? It seems like we have some things to discuss…and this _bella donna_ should get some assistance in cleaning her wound."

I glanced down at my shoulder, surprised at how much blood had seeped from such a small gash. It was still throbbing, but the pain had significantly dulled due to the rushing adrenaline and my disregard for it.

"I can take care of it myself, _signore_," I sneered. "It's just a scratch."

Antonio shook his head, snickering, and led us inside a building. We passed through a few relatively clean rooms before entering through an opened door and stepping in to a dimly lit office. A cluttered desk accompanied by a velvet armchair was positioned next to a stone fireplace in one corner of the room, providing whoever was furiously working at it some warmth and comfort. A brown and gold Persian rug lay flat on the wooden floor and the walls were lined with oak bookcases, their shelves filled to the brim with heavy, leather-bound novels. Another larger table with a small scale model of a city on its surface was placed amongst the surrounding books.

"Perhaps you should go clean yourself up," Ezio murmured to me. "We have some business to attend to."

"No!" I snapped. "I am going to _sit here_ and find out what the hell you're doing in _Venezia_ because you obviously aren't going to say it to my face!"

While Ezio angrily looked up at the ceiling, silently complaining to some divinity, Antonio strolled over to the muddled desk, quietly laughing at our argument. "I suppose you were not accompanying Ser Ezio when you vanished, eh _signorina_?"

"That's much too long of a story that will have to be reserved for another time," Ezio growled.

"_Va bene_." He became polite and nonchalant. "Can I get you anything? _Biscotti_? _Un __caffé_?"

Coffee? _Here_?!

My heart exploded with happiness and I almost fainted from the rapid change in my attitude. I eagerly reached for the warm cup being offered to me and graciously took it. Taking a sniff, I sighed blissfully as the rich aroma of coffee beans entered my nostrils and intoxicated my brain. With one sip, I instantly succumbed to pleasure as the steaming liquid slid down my gullet and its warmth traveled up to my head and down to my toes. It was strong and bitter, espresso, and quite a few grounds remained stagnant in the mug, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the fatigue from the sleepless nights that immediately vanished and the overpowering satisfaction that slowly overtook my person.

Ezio, who had been studying me with interest, hesitantly tasted from his own cup and grimaced slightly. "It's a little bitter…have you ever considered adding something to it? Perhaps sugar or _latte?_"

As Antonio curiously pondered the suggestion, my sudden contentment evaporated and was replaced by the same emotion that had been gnawing at my soul for the past few weeks. A feeling of homesickness swept over me and my gaze feel to the floor, fragments of my past materializing out of nowhere. I tried to shake off the crushing emotions as the two men started to discuss more serious matters.

"Emilio will certainly take advantage of our failure at the _Palazzo_ as we try to restore our forces," Antonio was saying, toying with the model of Venice at the table. "We will have to start over completely and draw a new plan."

Ezio frowned. "I don't have time to wait around while you try to rebuild, Antonio."

"Nor do I want you to, _signore_. Listen, our motives might be different, but we share the same goal. Help my men and we can bring down Emilio together."  
>They agreed and shook hands. I had drifted over to a window and was looking out, absentmindedly sipping my drink, lost deep in thought. I was no more enlightened than I had been before; their conversation was vague and I had barely listened. All I could pull from their stupid discussion was that Emilio Barbarigo was the bad guy and they both wanted to take him down, the thieves most likely for the oppression he was causing among the merchants and Ezio having found some Templar connection with him.<p>

A hand lightly touched my arm and I figured the two of them had finally noticed my sudden silence. I tore my eyes away from the window and barely glanced behind me to find both of them looking at me, Antonio the one who had approached me.

"Come, _signorina_." He was eyeing my wound and the blank look on my face. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I only nodded and let him lead me out of the room, Ezio tailing behind. We entered a small room with just a table, some chairs, and a hearth, the only light coming in through a grimy window. As I hopped onto the table, Antonio brought in a bucket of water, a cloth, and some clean linen. When he started to reach out towards my injured shoulder, I assured him in a frosty tone that I could do it myself, causing him to share a knowing look with Ezio. Once he was gone, I pushed back my hood and started to shrug out of my vest while Ezio took a seat at one of the chairs available, watching me carefully.

"You look terrible." His tone was teasing, but a layer of seriousness underlay it.

"_Grazie_," I rolled my eyes, pulling off my blood-soaked tunic, "because that's exactly what every woman wants to hear."

A snicker escaped his lips, but it sounded almost forced. Sliding down the straps of my bra, I snatched the handkerchief from the table, soaked it, and proceeded to clean the gash that was dangerously near to my collarbone. However, I had to strain eyes to look down since the wound was so close to my neck and made seeing what I was doing difficult.

Ezio rose from his seat and reached out to help me, but I pushed his hand away. "I can do it."

He respected my wish but continued to stand in front of me, studying my scowling expression. Slowly, his hand extended towards my face and his bare fingers delicately brushed the heavy bags that lay beneath my tired eyes. My eye winced even at the slightest touch.

"You haven't been sleeping." His soft voice made it sound more like a statement than a question.

I tried to ignore him, grabbed a piece of clean linen, and attempted to wrap it around my shoulder. "_Non sono affari tuoi_."

He firmly grabbed my hands that were struggling to tie the cloth in a knot and locked his steely gaze with mine. "It is most certainly my business, _signorina_."

I crossly looked away and didn't bother saying anything else. When he didn't get any kind of response from me, his fingers went to work at properly wrapping the linen around my shoulder, my hands falling limply to my sides. I concentrated on keeping my vision directly focused on the empty hearth across the room, figuring that if I stared hard enough, the lifeless ashes would spontaneously burst into flame.

Ezio's hands finished off the bandage with a firm knot and pushed my bra's straps back into place. However, he didn't move away after that; he remained standing in front of me. It was so silent that the only sound heard was the steady inhale and exhale of air as we breathed. Then, with a movement so sudden that I didn't even see it through my peripheral vision, his hand gently grabbed my face and turned it towards his so he could look me in the eye.

"Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?" he whispered.

I met his concerned gaze and replied with icy irritation, "Why can't you tell me your business in _Venezia_?"

His eyebrows narrowed slightly, his eyes hardening as he bit his lip. He stared at me for a long time with a look of frustration and…disgust? The tension became unbearable, the silence so thick that one could have literally gagged on it. I kept the seriousness on my face, but on the inside, I worried that I had actually hurt his feelings.

And then, without warning, he silently let go of my face and left the building, the door slamming behind him.

**Author's Note: I'm going to be honest - I haven't done shit with this story since about October 2011. The cruel realities of junior and senior years of high school have punched me in face and I've had virtually no time to pursue anything other than all of hoops one has to jump through in order amuse those in the three-ringed circus that is the college business. And while I've been done with the application and acceptance process for some time now, life inevitably has kept me busy. I will slowly try to get back into writing this story, but I can't guarantee much output until summer 2013 when I have more time. In short, the following updates with this story will be staggered, but please understand I have not abandoned it. I sincerely apologize for the extended hiatus and am grateful for those who have and still are patiently waiting for updates.**


	10. Nove

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammatically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the Assassin's Creed series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Nove_

After pulling back on my tunic and vest, I sat on the edge of the table for a long moment, staring at my hands folded in my lap, soaking in the completely still atmosphere. My mind was vacant, the guilt not even managing to break through the vacuum. My eyes became fixated on studying my hands, perhaps giving my brain something to preoccupy itself with. I traced a palm lightly with a fingertip, memorizing the lines, the creases, the blue veins, all down to the last detail.

The diversion worked beautifully and I soon became absorbed with myself. However, despite the fact that my hands had seized my full attention, my ears were listening attentively, as if they had a mind of their own. The slightest creak of the floorboards sent a shiver up my spine, the faint murmur of voices from a different room making me flinch. My fingertip began to feel like satin, tickling the soft skin of my palm. The feeling was strange; it was almost as if my senses had sharpened considerably without my notice.

I was aware of the surrounding environment, yet at the same time, unaware.

A sudden thud of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor broke my spell and startled me. I gracefully pushed myself off the table and began to clean up the pile of unused linen, my back towards the entrance of the room so whoever was approaching couldn't see my face.

"How is your wound, _signorina_?" It was a slightly familiar male voice.

I glanced over my shoulder and found the man named Ugo leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed over chest, a genuine look of concern on his face.

I gathered the bucket of water and cloth into my arms and shrugged. "Can't complain, I guess."

He smirked. "You're tough."

I laughed once and headed for the door. "_Grazie, signore_, but I'm really no tougher than anyone else."

"Probably more than half of the men here." A chuckle erupted from his throat as took the bucket from my hand.

Ugo led me back outside to the square, where he just took the unused "first aid" material and threw it on an abandoned table, explaining that someone would eventually need to use it, so it would be wise to leave it out for them to see.

"_Mi dispiace, signorina_." He then turned to me, head curiously angled to one side. "I don't believe I ever learned your name. It would be an honor for me to formally meet the acclaimed blonde foreigner."

At first, I thought it was a little creepy that even this ordinary pickpocket would know me, but those feelings soon vanished when I became lost in his attractive face. The adorable way his head was tilted and the innocent look in his brown eyes enticed a smile to show itself across my face. I hid this though, and clenched my teeth in attempt to suppress the heat that was rising to my cheeks. Thief or not, he was just too damn cute to not ignore.

I already knew his name, but I didn't want to have to introduce myself first, so I remained hidden beneath my hood. "Well, what's your name?"

He took off his cap and bowed his head respectfully. "My name is Ugo."

I deliberated for a minute before sliding back my hood and returning the polite gesture. "Maddalena."

He straightened up and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Maddalena. Since we didn't have time before, would you care to take a walk with me? That way we can get a bit more acquainted."

I bit my lip and studied him suspiciously. He seemed like a generally nice guy, but I had seen the look he gave Ezio when he ordered him to go get help for Rosa. It was probably nothing; after all, who else wouldn't be irritated when some man with incredibly good looks started giving commands like he owned the place? Plus, the way his warm eyes held mine, waiting for my answer, seemed to persuade me into doing whatever he wanted.

So I agreed. Ugo beckoned me to follow and escorted me throughout _Venezia_, pointing out significant landmarks and buildings, but also hidden alleyways and shops that only someone living in the city for years would be able to find. As we strolled side by side, I became aware of the atmosphere that surrounded us as we conversed. I found that he was neither respectful and talkative like Antonio nor suggestive and teasing as Ezio was. Rather, behind the stunning smile and effortless laughs, I felt like he was more aloof, as if some quiet isolation kept him separated from the rest of the thieves, whom all seemed to have the same mischievous personality.

I brushed away the uneasy feeling, glad to finally chat with someone other than Leonardo or Ezio. Talking with him, in fact, was quite easy…mainly because he was the one who told his life story first. I learned how his sister had been killed in a horse accident and how his father constantly beat his mother, blaming her for the death of their daughter. Ugo managed to defend her and drive his father out of the home, but the bastard soon had the guards arrest him for "treason." He managed to flee from his own hanging and escaped to Venice, where he was currently trying to get enough money to pay for the voyage home so he could kill his father.

I felt bad listening to his terrible history and the situation he was currently in. It wasn't like I could just be honest with him and tell him where I was from; I hadn't told Antonio, Leonardo, or even Ezio of my origin. As far as they were concerned, I was just some strange English-speaking girl with blonde hair, having them guess I was probably from England or someplace…and I intended to keep it that way, to keep their knowledge of me, as far as the past went, as limited as possible.

So, when it was my turn to talk about myself, I fed him the same lie I had come to adopt: I was a foreigner who moved here a few years ago, but my family was killed due to a conspiracy and I ran away in order to evade the guards looking for me. I was very vague when it came to mentioning Antonio; I just said that a hospitable family had taken care of me for a little while before I made the journey to Florence myself.

At that point, I paused, unsure of how to explain what happened next. I contemplated lying, just so I wouldn't even have to mention how I got involved with traveling with Ezio, to relive the heartache that was caused when I "left" him and the sorrow from Antonio's death. It would be simple; I could just say that he was on the same ship as me as we sailed to Venice and made acquaintances there…and we just happened to be boarding off of the vessel together when we saw Rosa get shot.

And then I realized that he probably knew what I have been doing for almost five years, just like Volpe, the thief's leader Antonio, and probably every other person in Italy. Even if he knew nothing about me, who would fall for such a bullshit excuse? It was unsettling to think about, to know that someone, friend or foe, was probably watching me the very minute. I suddenly felt exposed, even just walking around, and a strange feeling jumped from every tense nerve in my body.

My small pause grew to a prolonged hush and I found myself becoming taken over by not just confusion and uncertainty, but also by the memories that started to appear the more I thought of them. I squeezed my eyes shut for a nanosecond, trying to ban the images from my mind. I was really starting to get tired of the constant nostalgia, misery, and solitude that relentlessly beat my heart and soul to a bloody pulp.

"Isn't that where you met Auditore?" Ugo bravely broke the silence before it became too awkward.

I sighed discreetly. "_Sì_..."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." He had obviously observed my depressed attitude.

"The situation that brought us together…it wasn't the best."

"Ahhh…" He sounded like he knew exactly what I meant, but how could he? "The hanging of your friend and his family…and the Pazzi Conspiracy…of course."

I stared at him in absolute astonishment. "Wait, how did-"

"When the entire Pazzi family was nearly wiped out after almost getting away with something like the thing they attempted to do, rebels like us just couldn't ignore it." He seemed to smile, but I couldn't tell. "Once Francesco de Pazzi was assassinated by a mysterious duo, it was only a matter of time before we had traced everything back to that hanging in _Firenze_ almost five years ago."

I shuddered at the vivid image of my arrow piercing cleanly through Francesco's leg, remembering the clatter of the roof tiles, the steady breathing of the assassins, the wheezing of the target. I desperately wanted to end the conversation right then and there before my brain exploded.

"That sounds about right…" My voice was distant, unfamiliar to me.

Ugo ever so lightly touched my arm, his tone kind. "We never found out his name…who was he?"

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Someone special…let's just say that."

"A lover…?" His voice was so gentle that it scared me.

"Look, Ugo, I don't want to talk about this anymore," I growled, yanking my arm away.

I walked over to a bridge and rested my arms against the handrail, frowning. I was mad at him for trying to get every single detail out of me, but I was mostly infuriated with myself for even letting myself walk with the man. I groaned in frustration and massaged my aching temples. As my muscles temporarily relaxed from walking, my body began to feel heavy, the first sign of physical exhaustion. My equally fatigued brain told me to do one thing, and that was to go home.

The sound of footsteps nearing me only deepened the scowl chiseled into my face. The person stopped at my side, not listening to my telepathic shouts to go away and leave me alone. Something was placed in front of my face, but because I was looking so intently at the canal in front of me, all I saw of the object was a fuzzy blur. Once my eyes refocused, the edges sharpened and the color became brighter and I found myself staring at an orange rose. Puzzled, I turned my head and noticed that it was Ugo who was offering me the flower, a look on his face asking for forgiveness.

"_Mi dispiace, signorina_," he mumbled. "I did not mean to upset you. Please excuse my rude behavior."

I slid the rose's stem out of his fingers and watched my hands slowly twirl it around in small circles. At that point, I was too tired and aggravated to care what he had to say to me. Sure, it was nice that he was apologizing, but that didn't mean my bad mood would magically disappear in a puff of smoke.

"_Va bene_," I sighed. "I forgive you…for now."

He smiled ruefully. "_Grazie, signorina_. Now, why don't I walk you home?"

I agreed reluctantly. The idea of wandering around Venice until three in the morning didn't exactly appeal to me and I was eager to get back to Leonardo.

Nothing was really said between the two of us on the way back to the workshop, which was exactly what I wanted. I stayed inside the small confined box that was my mind and glowered at the dirty cobblestones that passed under my feet, occasionally sniffing the rose in my hands absentmindedly. Sometimes I would catch Ugo glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, but he mostly kept his gaze straight ahead, respecting my silence.

When we finally arrived at the red brick building that was my home, I felt a surge of relief. I turned to my escort and muttered an awkward thank you, embarrassed by the strange tension that had formed between us after just meeting. I was a measly five steps away from freedom when Ugo grabbed my hand and turned my face towards his. My heart broke out into sprints and I stared into his warm brown irises, ready to slap his handsome face the second he made a move.

But he only smiled shyly and left without another word.

Dazed and confused, I let myself into the dimly lit workshop and took a seat at the kitchen table, exhaling loudly. A low cough startled me and looking up, I found Leonardo leaning over a desk in the main room.

"You were gone for quite a while to just pick up groceries." His tone was nonchalant, but it sounded like he was trying to suppress laughter.

I immediately looked at the clock above the fireplace and nearly died.

Eight hours. I had been gone for _eight hours_ and I still hadn't picked up any food for us.

I started to get off my stool. "_Mi dispiace tanto,_ Leonardo, I just-"

Leonardo held up a hand and gestured to the counters behind me, which held a basket of fresh produce. Sighing in relief, I relaxed back into my seat and stared at the rose still in my hand.

"And who is that from?" He was still trying to sound unconcerned.

I smiled slightly. "Just a…acquaintance."

I didn't miss the grin that played across his lips. "I'm glad you are making friends, _mia cara_. It is quite a lovely _fiore_, I must say."

I nodded in agreement and became absorbed with the rose. The petals were creamy orange and silky smooth, spiraling into a perfect folded circle until the middle was a tight vermillion knot. No purple thorns were present along the evergreen stem, allowing me to grasp the flower with comfort.

Something inside me stirred as I looked at the rose…and I wasn't exactly sure what it was. Instead of one emotion, a collaboration of feelings surfaced: embarrassment, loneliness, happiness, nostalgia, remorse, chagrin, and mystification. They all came showering down on my head like hail and created a throbbing headache. And then, amidst the chaos, an idea struck me.

"I want to open a flower shop," I said suddenly, still not taking my eyes off the rose.

There was an extended pause and I could feel Leonardo's gaze burning into me. I smiled, carefully keeping my line of sight on my hands, watching my fingers gingerly stroke the luscious satin petals.

It seemed like an eternity before the artist finally cleared his throat and asked, "_Perché?_"

I shrugged, eyes still averted. "I don't know…it'll give me something to do and bring in some money…and I really like flowers anyway."

I heard the smile that was creeping into his voice. "If that's what you would like, _mia cara_, then we'll go look for a place tomorrow."

And tomorrow we did. Once we had picked up fresh groceries for the day, we went hunting for an empty space ideal for a small shop…which turned out to be relatively easy. In fact, we made virtually no effort, only having to cross the plaza in front of Leonardo's workshop before finding the perfect place. It was a cozy two-room building that had once been a shop for Venetian masks, the main room with a scuffed wooden floor and glass display shelves and smudged mirrors lining the faded walls. The second smaller room was accompanied by an adequate fireplace and wooden table splattered with paint, most likely serving as the work area for the previous mask maker. Like most shops, it had a wide open window with a long wooden counter where the customer could look inside the shop and pay upfront if they knew exactly what they wanted. On the other hand, if they only wished to browse, they could also enter through the shop's door and mosey around.

I instantly fell in love with the place and immediately bought it. However, I first had to clean the shop, which took about a week, even with Leonardo's assistance. Once the floors had been mopped and polished, the shelves dusted, and the counter wiped down, I then set to work on refurbishing the store, taking up another week of time. I painted the walls a fresh green, replaced the old mirrors with spotless new ones, covered the wooden floorboards with fancy Persian rugs, and scattered a few display tables around the main room. The smaller secondary room I left alone and made it the area in which I would organize the future bouquets and vases before displaying them for the public.

Then there was the issue of acquiring the flowers in which I would sell. Leonardo didn't mind me growing a garden in the courtyard behind the workshop, seeing as it was barren except for a few orange trees. After purchasing some seeds and starters from the local market, the garden I had envisioned started to come alive…but slowly. It took nearly a month for the flowers to bloom and become visually beautiful enough in order to persuade a customer in buying them.

During the few months in which I spent preparing the future flower shop, I was occasionally visited by Ugo, who sometimes helped me with cleaning and other times just sat and talked to me, watching with amusement as I worked. When I wasn't busy bustling around the store or watering the budding flowers in the courtyard, I was usually at the Thieves' Guild, either making acquaintances with the men there or simply exploring the surrounding rooftops with Ugo. In the first few weeks after her injury, Rosa rested in the main sitting room, her leg not strong enough to enable herself to move around freely. I chatted with her whenever I happened to visit, and soon, we became great friends. It was nice to talk with a fellow female for once and since we had similar personalities, Rosa became almost like a sister to me.

Ezio still visited us at the workshop often and sometimes I would see him around the Thieves' Guild, but we never really struck up a conversation. Although he was polite enough to partake in small talk whenever I was with a group of people, the strange tension between us remained high. I had no idea why he was being so stubborn, why he couldn't just tell me his business in Venice. It was puzzling, the way he made sure to be aloof around me when not even two months ago he seemed ecstatic to reconnect with me. He did stay in his room at the workshop from time to time, but he never made an effort to socialize or even help train with me. Despite my frustration with this, I too stayed away from him, acknowledging his fucked up wish to ignore me for whatever crazy reason.

As my shop neared completion, my relationship with Ugo grew, blossoming into something more than just friendship. Even though I knew that I probably had feelings for Auditore as well, the way he was currently acting around me made me disregard him. We mostly spent our time together on the rooftops of Venice, seeking out new hiding places and watching the sunsets. Other times we would stroll through the streets or ride a gondola down the canals. I embraced the new emotions, glad to know someone who actually gave clear signs regarding their affection towards me.

Finally, the garden in the courtyard was ready to have its flowers cut and sold to the public. I bought a variety of glass vases and arranged countless bouquets, organizing them by color and the occasion in which they would be purchased for. The shop became so full of flora that it was bursting at the seams; vases lined the shelves and display tables, planter boxes full of garlands hung suspended from the ceiling, and bouquets were advertised right outside the door. The air inside the store became a perfume of a thousand different aromas including honeysuckle, chrysanthemums, lilies, lavender, roses, tulips, poppies, marigolds, and jasmine.

Almost immediately, once the flower shop had opened for business, the customers came in giant waves. Seeing as _Venezia_ was considered the most romantic city in the world, it wasn't surprising that a shopper peeked through my window or walked in the door every five minutes. If the flowers weren't for a date, then they were for a wedding, anniversary, or funeral. In the first week, I had made three times the amount of money I had previously owned after escaping prison. I instantly went out shopping for the furniture I desired for my bedroom back at the workshop. With Leonardo's aid and another week of time, the room was completed just the way I had envisioned it. A modest brown and gold Persian rug was laid flat on the floorboards, an oak table accompanied by a lantern and chair were placed parallel to the dresser, and the small bed was flanked by a wooden nightstand on either side. We had also painted the walls a soft pastel yellow, filled the box outside my window with red poppies, and installed white curtains.

After a week or so after the shop opened, I was in the courtyard, admiring the fragrant blossoms of the flowering orange trees. It was twilight, with the sky evenly blending from creamy orange to light lavender as the sun descended, lighting up the tummies of the scattered salmon clouds. The surrounding garden became lit in the dark orange glow of the setting sun and the last of the bees buzzed away. The hum of conversation drifted over the wall separating the courtyard from the plaza, creating a peaceful atmosphere.

Suddenly, something ever so lightly touched my hand, making me flinch defensively and whip my head to the side to see who it was. However, it was only Ugo's smiling face I met and in an instant, I relaxed. I exhaled and turned my attention back to the sweet white blossoms just centimeters above me.

"_Mi dispiace_," he chuckled. "I did not mean to scare you, _signorina_."

I scoffed. "You didn't scare me. I was just…surprised, that's all."

He began to play with my hair. "Whatever you say, _bella_."

I reddened at the compliment and playfully tried to slap his hand away from my head. Making the effort to do so proved to be futile, as he only caught my hand and gently held it in place while we stood side by side. A single butterfly started to flutter around in my stomach as he continued to grasp my wrist, eventually sliding his hand down my palm and interlocking his fingers with mine. I pretended not to notice and made it seem like I was _very_ interested in the orange tree we were standing under, hoping he wouldn't take note of my racing heart.

He must've followed my burning gaze, for he said, "They're beautiful."

"_Sì_...but I've seen better," I shrugged.

"So have I."

I slowly turned my head to the side to face him. He was gazing down at me intently, smiling slightly. I became lost in his warm brown irises, absorbed with their shade and the way the light reflected off of them. With his eyes never once leaving mine, he cupped my face with his other free hand and pulled it closer to his. He stopped when his lips were merely inches from mine, sending my heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst through my chest. Then, with deliberate slowness, his lips softly brushed up against my warm, flushed cheek.

An electric spark traveled down my spine, temporarily paralyzing me. I wanted to react in some way but I didn't move, couldn't move. One part of me was encouraging me to respond to his romantic behavior, but another part of me was scolding me and ordered me to get away. I was being pulled in two separate directions, one by affection for Ugo and the other concern for Ezio. Thankfully, my facial muscles were still able to function properly and form a recognizable syllable.

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered as his mouth remained on my face.

He didn't even pull away. "Is it because of Auditore?"

That irked me. "I…I don't know."

"Please," he murmured, grazing his lips down towards my mouth, "he's been a complete _bastardo_ to you and you know it."

My chin quivered as his lips came in contact with the corner of my mouth. "I know but I still…I…I don't know…"

"_Precisamente_." He was just barely brushing my lower lip. "So what do you have to lose?"

"_Niente_…" I mumbled in defeat.

And with that, his soft lips reached their goal and took a hold of mine. The kiss was longer than a peck, but less intimate than a make-out session. It was nice and tender and I honestly enjoyed every second of it as our lips locked and responded gracefully to one another. When we finally broke apart to breathe, Ugo pulled me into a hug and rested his cheek on my hair.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He laughed quietly.

I tried to hide the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "I suppose not…"

We remained in the courtyard under the blooming orange trees and amongst the dozens of roses until the sky turned navy blue.

Before I knew it, another month had flown by. As the year 1481 entered its second quarter and my twenty-first birthday approached, and after four months of living in _Venezia_, I could sincerely say that I was genuinely happy…if one didn't count the cold shoulder Ezio still gave me every time he looked at me and the confusing romantic turn my relationship with Ugo took. But, despite the fact that I had a steady flow of income, a circle of friends I had created amongst the local thieves, and the fact that I was living in perhaps the richest and most culturally influenced city in the world, my restless nights and homesickness only got worse.

I awoke early one misty morning, ready to carry out my daily routine as usual. Once shooting targets and a quick survey of the rooftops had been accomplished, I changed into a gray tunic and brown khakis and headed over to the flower shop. It was a Sunday, so even though I wasn't the least bit religious, I knew all too well that most of my potential clients would be in a church or other house of worship for the majority of the day.

I entered the small store, cleaned up a little, and took an inventory, not expecting to stay for more than twenty minutes. In fact, I finished earlier than thought and spent a few minutes idly tidying up the already-spotless shop. After dawdling for a moment, I was just about to lock up when the little bell above the door jingled, indicating someone had entered the store.

"_Siamo chiusi_." I pointed to the sign outside that told the reader that the shop was closed for the day.

A light chuckle sounded off from somewhere in the maze of bouquets. "Even for a lover?"

I didn't even realize Ugo had grabbed my waist from behind until his nose was nuzzling my ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is why you aren't wearing a pretty dress today." His hands slid to my hips, making my skin tingle all over.

My face became a ball of fire and I tried to slither through his arms, embarrassed at his suggestive attitude. He willingly set me free and followed me out of the shop.

"Any plans for the day, _signorina_?" he asked casually.

I turned my face away to make my blush as inconspicuous as possible. "Not really…_perché?_"

"Because I was wondering if such a _bella donna_ would like to spend the day with me." He grinned.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Smiling with triumph, Ugo took me by the arm and proceeded to escort me around the city. We spent the day strolling, visiting famous landmarks such as _Ponte di Rialto _and _Piazza San Marco_. Besides that, we walked along the boardwalk at the harbor, politely listened to some street performers, and bought a few items from the bustling marketplace. When I wasn't busy gawking at some architectural miracle in awe, I was either browsing a street-side vendor, ogling over a glassblower's masterpiece, or simply concentrating on the warm that radiated from Ugo's arm as it remained locked in mine.

Even though I was glad to have Ugo's company, it just felt…weird. The same perturbed feeling I had picked up on when I first met him came back stronger than before, sending uneasiness spreading through my veins like some kind of venom. I tried to shake off the apprehension, not knowing exactly why I was sensing the same type of aloofness from him again. He was basically my boyfriend, so why did I feel like something was wrong?

To top if all off, an unknown emotion started to nibble at the edge of my conscious, tiring me out greatly. I figured out quickly that it was, yet again, the stupid nostalgia that always resurfaced after remaining dormant for some time. It was incredibly bizarre, to feel edgy around Ugo and at the same time homesick. I had no idea why the two unrelated emotions came together the way they did; I only knew that just pondering the enigma caused a headache and drained me of energy.

By the time evening had rolled around, I was utterly exhausted. It took all of my remaining strength to continue moving my feet and keep my hesitant arm looped through Ugo's. I almost collapsed when we had arrived back home, enticing my escort to help me inside. When I sleepily staggered through the sitting room, Leonardo practically had a heart attack.

"_Non ti preoccupare, signore_," Ugo reassured him as he eased me up the stairs. "We were out walking all day and now she is tired…I'm helping her to bed."

Even with my eyes drooping, I still didn't miss the flustered and embarrassed look that crossed Leonardo's face. It felt like two eternities had passed before we got to my bedroom, I was that tired. When my small modest bed came into sight, I stumbled across the floor and fell into the sanctuary with a grunt. Kicking off my shoes, I sank into the soft pillow and sighed in satisfaction.

"No changing into a nightgown or something of the sort?" Ugo's tone seemed innocent, but I was still conscious enough to properly comprehend the suggestiveness that lay underneath it.

I buried my face in the pillow. "Too tired…I don't care…"

He hopped in next to me. "I will make sure you fall asleep alright, _signorina_."

My sleepiness immediately evaporated. "I think I can do that myself."

"_Baggianate_," he grumbled, wrapping an arm around me.

It didn't take long for my weak arms to realize that fighting him off would be pointless, so the only thing I could do was to turn on my side and have my back to him. Regardless of me shunning him this way, he still kept his arms draped around my body.

I was just becoming used to his presence when one of his hands landed on my hip, instantly forcing my body to go rigid. It stayed there for a minute, probably because he was analyzing my behavior. When I didn't protest, his hand discreetly slithered under the fabric of my tunic and skimmed along the bare skin of my side. I repressed a reflexive laugh as his velvet fingertips ran over my ribs and stomach, tickling the sensitive skin. He began to draw random patterns along my back, tracing the contours of my spine in the process. To my dismay, a giggle escaped my lips in the form of a cough, which only seemed to encourage him.

However, when his hand started to travel north towards second base, I grabbed it and drew the line. "There's a time and place for everything, _signore_."

"And why not now?" His lips fell on my ear, his other free hand finding my thigh.

I squirmed, uncomfortable, my jaw becoming taut. "I'm tired."

"_Cazzate_," he growled, his mouth attacking my neck as he pursued my fleeing person.

I was practically hanging off the edge of the bed. "It's not bullshit, _idiota_."

"I beg to differ," he mumbled against my skin, easily wiggling his hand free from my grip and returning to stroking my side.

My entire body shuddered and my voice shook as I spoke. "Let me sleep, Ugo."

He paused, his wet lips remaining planted on my throat. After a moment, he pulled away, both hands retreating. I lay frozen where I was, clinging to the side of the mattress for dear life, struggling to breathe through my tight chest. My tense muscles didn't relax an iota until I was positive that he was an appropriate distance away. The bed creaked as he shifted his weight away from me and turned on his side.

"You owe me later," he muttered darkly.

The way he said the last sentence disturbed me greatly and kept me wide awake the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: Again, I'm just slowly uploading the rest of the story I have that is already written. No progress has been made, but not because of college business - I'm finally all done with that! I'm currently taking a creative writing class and our teacher is having some of us work on a novel that is due at the end of the semester in June. So now, any time I make for writing _has_ to be given to that monstrous project. As I said before, I promise to get back to this story once school ends and I have more leisure time in the summer. Thank you so much for sticking with me this whole way through!**


	11. Dieci

**Disclaimer: My Italian is not the greatest and I am still learning the language, so I apologize in advance if it is grammtically incorrect. If you speak Italian, please let me know if something is wrong so I can go back and fix it. I understand that not everyone will understand it, so I try to make it easy to figure out what is being said in the dialogue. However, if that isn't enough, I suggest using Google Translate...I do not own the Assassin's Creed series or any other products that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue me.**

_Dieci_

I was fortunate enough to eventually doze off for a few hours, but it wasn't pleasant at all. I had an ambiguous series of nightmares, each short horrible vision flowing erratically into the next. At first, the dream was lovely, for I was at some distantly familiar park, clambering up a playground with my family. I giggled as I slid down the swirling slide, chasing my younger brother the second I leapt off.

Abruptly, out of the blue, Antonio appeared, watching me with amusement. Spotting him, I ran over and embraced him tightly, almost crying. Smiling, he returned the hug and led me by the hand over to the swings, where he then sat down and allowed me to sit on his lap. His feet lightly pushed off the ground and while the swing started to slowly sway back and forth, he placed an arm around my waist. Soothed by his touch and the gentle rocking of the swing, I leaned back into his chest and relaxed, resting my head under his chin. He planted a loving kiss on my forehead in response and I thought it couldn't get any better.

Then suddenly, I was alone on the swing, gripping the cold iron chains. Bewildered, I glanced around the playground for Antonio, but there wasn't any sign of him or my family. In fact, the entire park was deserted, devoid of life. The sky had darkened considerably with ominous thunderheads and a chilly gust assaulted my body.

I was literally waiting for the cliché tumbleweed to roll past my feet when an arrow whizzed by. Startled, I quickly surveyed the area before my eyes fell on an archer positioned in one of the playground's towers. Before I could react, a cluster of men clad in heavy metal armor and wielding swords came descending down a slide, their greasy faces fixed on me.

If I wasn't so terrified, I probably would've been on the ground in hysterics, laughing at how ridiculous the guards looked coming down that slide, trying to act all tough with their big, scary weapons.

Sensing the danger, I leapt off the swing and sprinted away to a grassy field that surrounded the playground. Icy raindrops began to pelt my skin as I ran up a small hill, gradually falling faster and faster with every step I took. The spiky blades of grass were soon soggy with water, forcing cold mud between my toes as my bare feet squished along. I managed a fleeting glance behind me and to my terror, I found the guards right behind me.

Just as I was starting to create a distance between my pursers and me, an explosion of wind knocked me off my feet and sent me tumbling down the hill I had worked so hard to climb up. The relentless rain battered my person as I rolled down the slope, watery mud invading my eyes and bits of grass becoming lodged in my mouth. With a painful crash to my shoulder, I landed at the bottom of the hill, disoriented. My legs wobbled as I dizzily got to my knees, coughing. When I raised my eyes and perceived the image in front of me, it took all of my willpower to stifle a scream.

A line of armed men stood in front of my eyes, their swords, crossbows, and axes aimed at me. But I wasn't focused on them at all. In fact, I barely took note of their presence. My attention was wholly fixated on the bloody pile of bodies behind them. And to my horror, I identified the corpses as my family and Antonio.

I whimpered, unable to find my voice, to express the terror building up in my chest. Hesitantly, my hand reached out towards them, my fingers quivering. The guards blocking my path started to move in, brandishing their weapons. Falling on my butt, I dug my nails into the clumps of sodden grass and backed away in fear. However, an arm roughly pulled me to my feet and the cold blade of a dagger was pressed against my jugular. Slowly, I twisted my head to peer up at the person holding me hostage, cognizant of the razor sharp edge held to my throat.

With a pang of betrayal piercing through my heart, I instantly recognized the man as Ugo. He had a wicked grin plastered across his face, his eyes hungry and lustful. I parted my lips to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. A sinister snicker erupted from Ugo's lips as he heaved me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me towards the other men, groping my butt all the way. In an instant, I was viciously thrown to the ground, the damp grass providing no cushion for my back whatsoever. Gritting my teeth, I looked up through the stinging rain at the ring of grinning men that had gathered around me. As they started to knit their circle closer together, my lids drooped and I lost consciousness.

And then my eyes snapped open and I found myself back in my room, my head aching. I was wheezing uncontrollably, my heart racing so fast I was afraid it was going to burst. The layers of sheets were tightly coiled around my body like a cocoon, my legs twisted in them every which way. A cold sweat had formed on account of the nightmare, resulting in my top sickly sticking to my body like glue.

I struggled to sit up, trembling, my arms so weak that I had to lean up against the wall. As my clammy hands attempted to brush away the damp hair matted to my neck and face, I noticed that my eyes were wet and burning and still producing salty tears. My breath came out in short shrill gasps as the fear came upon me that I may not be able to calm down.

A hand with a kind touch ever so lightly landed on my shoulder. "Maddalena! It's alright, _piccola_, it's alright. You're up now."

I barely turned my head in the direction of the owner's voice and saw a fuzzy outline of Leonardo through my blurred vision. He was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed, a frightened look on his face…which was strange because _I _was the one who was truly terrified.

After blankly gazing at him, I slowly glanced around the room, not really processing the images my eyes were showing my brain. A faint gray light was streaming in through the slightly ajar window, signifying that it was early morning. A white hooded figure was seated at the end of the bed, perpendicular to da Vinci, their shadowed eyes trained on me. Slowly, I comprehended that I was awake and my breathing eased down a notch on the hysterics meter. My fingers became knotted in my hair as my hands held my head in place to stop it from shaking.

"…just a dream, _mia cara_," Leonardo was saying. "It's all over…it was just a dream…you're safe now."

"Dream…" I repeated, whispering, my voice hoarse, "just…dream…just a…oh, oh _God_."

I covered my face with my hands and wept bitterly, the hot tears spilling over my cheeks. Leonardo's arms reached over and drew me to his chest, where he then began to rock me back and forth in attempt to calm me down. His murmured Italian words did absolutely nothing to soothe me and I only clutched to the fabric of his clothes, muffled sobs escaping my lips. He tried asking me about my dream, but I just fiercely shook my head and continued to snivel into his chest. Defeated, he gingerly patted my back, like a mother would when comforting her fussy child.

"I'm going to close your shop; you are in no shape to work today," he said softly, and then I felt his head turn in the direction of the door. "For God's sake, Ezio, get over here and help comfort the poor girl."

I heard the suppressed unenthusiastic sigh that came from the end of the bed, but I paid no attention to it. The empty space next to me filled and the mattress groaned as he sat down on my opposite side. I felt Leonardo smoothly ease my cringing body into Ezio's strong arms in one fluid motion before the bed alleviated as he got up and quietly closed the door behind him.

I didn't care at the moment if Ezio, the one who had ignored me for months, the one who treated me like I didn't exist, was the one awkwardly holding me. I was just thankful that a real human being was there for me to cry onto, to release the confusing and dreadful feelings.

Surprisingly, his hands guided me towards his lap and cradled me against his chest, permitting me to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his collarbone. To my astonishment, the tears still gushed from their ducts and I hiccupped as a result of trying to put an end to the hysterical sobs. Something softly pressed against my hair and it took me a minute to realize that it was his cheek, resting atop the crown of my head…which honestly calmed me down a bit just because I was curious and stunned by his actions.

"Can you tell me about it, _piccina_?" he asked quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my hold around his neck, trying to ban the nightmare from my mind. "No…no…"

He accepted the answer and, keeping a secure arm around my waist, began to stroke my back soothingly with his free hand. The steady beat of his heart and his body's warmth took a hold of my attention and made me temporarily forget my horrible dream. Eventually, my desperate gasps for air morphed into quiet sniffs and the rushing water from my eyes slowed to a trickle.

When I had settled down and was merely concealing my disgusting face within Ezio's white robes, he lay me down on the bed, his hands readjusting themselves to keep me to his chest as our bodies became vertical. My fingers remained fastened together, encompassing his sturdy throat, feeling the pulse of blood rushing through his veins. His arms had enclosed themselves around my waist, holding me tightly to his body, providing me with a sense of safety.

After the hysteria and terror had subsided, an enormous wave of drowsiness crashed down upon my being, probably due to the physical exhaustion my weeping had caused. I inched my face towards the hollow of his throat and nestled my cheek against it, brushing past the folds of his hood with my nose in the process. Closing my heavy eyelids, I exhaled deeply, eventually expelling a lengthy yawn.

"Go back to sleep, _signorina_," he commanded softly.

Easier said than done. Even though my restless night and shock over my nightmare had tired me out, I was wide awake now and nothing in the entire world could have forced me back to sleep. So just to humor him, I took slow, even breaths and loosened my vise grip around his neck, making it seem like I was submitting to a nap. His body relaxed in response and simply kept me in a gentle embrace, but he became so motionless and quiet that if I wasn't so close to his nose, which exhaled a puff of warm air that brushed across my hair every five seconds, I would've thought that he had slipped into a coma.

The atmosphere became absolutely tranquil, the silence so abundant that I could distinctly hear each time the arteries of his jugular pumped warm blood to his brain. The continuous sound was clear as a bell, and since I had nothing better to do but awkwardly remain in his cuddle, I decided to silently count each pulse.

One thousand, six hundred twenty-seven beats later, Ezio's arms ever so slowly unwound themselves from around my body and disengaged my hands from his neck. I made myself as limp as possible, allowing my limbs to be placed across the mattress as I continued to lie on my side. My entire body shivered when a cool sheet was thrown over me, but the involuntary reaction was so subtle that only someone who was critically watching me would notice.

The bed lightened considerably as he slipped off, his leather greaves forcing a creak from a single floorboard when he touched down. Thinking that I was fast asleep, he paid no attention to the sound and strode over to the door, his footsteps quietly echoing as they moved across the floor. I impatiently waited for the shutting of the door so I could finally open my eyes and move my rusty joints, but he paused. Even though he was clear across the room, I could definitely make out a faint clicking noise…and after a minute, I realized that Ezio was ever so slightly fidgeting with the doorknob, creating the ambiguous racket that pierced the stillness of the bedroom. My eyebrows knitted together in irritation, but I quickly smoothed my face over when a low sigh drifted back to me.

The strained whisper was almost inaudible. "_Mi dispiace, signorina_…"

And then he left, the steady clunk of his greaves becoming fainter and fainter until it was certain that he had gone downstairs.

As my lids lifted, I began to ponder the troubling statement. Sorry for what? Acting like a complete asshole whenever we happened to "talk?" Pretending like we hadn't known each other for five years? Not even acknowledging my existence when it was _his_ displeasure to be within a hundred foot radius of me?

If he really wanted to say "sorry" to me, why not grow some balls and say it to my face?

Groaning in frustration, I snatched the pillow next to my head and clamped it over my face. I desperately wanted to get out of the house and go outside, but I figured it should at least _seem_ like I had napped for a while. Consequently, I made myself remain in the room for a solid two hours, staring out the window absentmindedly the majority of the time…which proved to be incredibly boring after the first three minutes.

Just as my eyes began to turn away from the reflective glass, something moved across the rooftops and seized my attention. It was a group of thieves, clambering along the red tiles, chasing one another. They were all playfully shoving each other along, laughing heartily whenever a poor unfortunate happened to trip and desperately scramble to regain his balance. The scene was heartwarming and made me smile…that is, until I recognized one of the bandits.

In an instant, my nightmare came flooding back into my brain. I backed away from the window, stumbling a bit, until I reached the edge of the mattress and sat down. I shook my head back and forth, thinking that the physical action of moving my skull would somehow make the dreadful images dissipate.

My gaze then fell on the bed and its sheets and the night preceding my dream crept into my thoughts. I shuddered and drew my knees to my chest, resting my chin atop my kneecaps. My "lover" had very nearly raped me and the experience probably had scarred me for life; I wouldn't be surprised if it was part of what caused my nightmare. When I did have that horrendous vision, Leonardo and Ezio had been at my side to comfort me, whereas he had ditched me before morning because I hadn't given him exactly what he wanted.

And now he was out goofing off with his buddies, not even dropping by to visit, to perhaps apologize for leaving in the middle of the night without telling me.

I sprung off the mattress and proceeded to throw on a fresh tunic, irked. A glance to the mirror immediately frightened me and enticed me to cover my hideous face with my hood, but I decided against it. Who cared if I looked like I had just rolled out of bed? I would just go over to the Thieves' Guild, talk to the _bastardo_ myself, and then come back and get some sleep.

I stomped down the stairs, my irritation only increasing when I tripped over my own two feet and tumbled down the last few steps. I groaned and pushed myself back up, silently swearing. Maybe I should've just stayed in my room after all.

"Maddalena!" Leonardo rushed to my side. "_Stai bene, piccola_?"

"I'm fine," I grunted, getting to my feet. "I just fell."

He gave me a worried look. "You really shouldn't be up, _mia cara_. Why don't you go back upstairs and rest some more?"

The idea was appealing, but I forced myself to shake my head. "I'm alright…I just want to get some fresh air."

Despite his face telling me he didn't buy the excuse, he still returned to the desk he was working at, reminding me to be careful. I left the workshop in a huff, not necessarily mad at Leonardo, but mad at myself, Ugo, and everything else. My annoyance fueled the fire already raging through my heart, so I spent the entire time walking over to the guild silently muttering to myself, preoccupied with angry thoughts. I marched with deliberate heavy steps, my hands clenched into fists, glaring at anyone who dared to give me a funny look.

By the time I had reached my destination, I was _pissed off_. It took all of my willpower to smooth over my tight, aggravated face when I was let in by Rosa. When I learned that my "lover" wasn't home at the moment, I literally had to restrain my hand from punching a hole in the wall. Seeing my dissatisfaction with her answer, Rosa led me to a decent sitting room and offered me a seat on a lumpy couch, where she then managed to distract me with small talk. I listened politely as she told me about her healing leg, but I wasn't really processing what she was saying. After a while, her mouth was still moving but all I heard was a low buzz. When I finally stopped responding all together, she finally noticed my inattentiveness.

"Ugo must have really fucked up." She rolled her eyes. "What did the _stronzo_ do?"

I took a deep breath. "He…he wanted us to…to have…sex."

Rosa stared at me blankly for a moment, analyzing what I had just said. When she made the connection, a grin broke out across her face and she laughed hysterically. I gave her a puzzled look as she became doubled over in her guffaws, snorting, struggling to breath in between her fits of mirth.

"_Idiota_," she giggled, wiping a tear from her eye, "that's exactly what _you_ want _him_ to _want_."

I gave her a disgusted look. "No! Absolutely not!"

"_Cristo_, Maddalena, don't tell me you're still a virgin."

I closed my mouth and looked away in shame, blushing ever so slightly. It was kinda perfectly normal, at least in most cases, to still be a virgin when you were practically twenty-one years old in the 21st century…but this was 1481. I should've given birth at least three times now.

When the question was left open-ended, Rosa gently touched my arm. "_Non ti preoccupare_, you two can get it done tonight."

"That's not exactly something I want to do with him at the moment," I muttered, pulling my hand away.

She studied me curiously. "What exactly is the relationship then?"

Before I could respond, the front door opened and in walked a group of thieves, the man of the conversation in the midst of them. Once I realized that he was there, I stood up and put my hands on my hips. He noticed my presence and beamed, outstretching his arms towards me. His smile quickly faded, however, when he took note of my scowling expression.

"Outside, Ugo," I growled.

Confusion clouded his features. "Is there something wr-"

"_Now_."

He frowned and headed for the door, glaring daggers at his snickering buddies. I followed him out to the empty square, gently closing the door behind me. When I was confident that we had some privacy, I turned to Ugo, arms crossed over chest. I stood there for a minute, glaring at him in silence, not bothering to say a single word.

He must've figured out why he was in trouble, for he said, "I can explain, _bella_."

"Please do," I replied quietly.

He paused, analyzing the anger seeping from my tone, before continuing. "Duty calls, _signorina_. I had a very important mission to attend to."

"Important enough to leave in the middle of the night without even telling me?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like we were in the middle of something…"

I couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. "So it's fine to ditch me just because I didn't _sleep with you_?"

Ugo's lip twitched and he only shrugged, silently giving the affirmative to the alleged statement. My frustration instantly spiked and it became extremely difficult to restrain my hand from slapping itself across his face.

I turned my back on him. "Then maybe this won't work out after all."

He grabbed my shoulder. "No, _mia cara_, it can! It was an _errore_ to do that to you, Maddalena. It will never happen again. _Prometto_."

I glanced over my shoulder at him. Remorse was plastered across his features, a sad frown engraving itself into his face. Sighing, I rotated my body back towards him and took a step closer.

"Promise, you say?" I was fiercely gazing into his eyes.

Ugo smiled. "_Sì, signorina_."

He then held out his hands, asking for a forgiving hug. Eyeing him warily, I accepted the invitation and lightly wrapped my arms around his waist. I expected the embrace to last a few seconds, so when he tilted his head down towards my face in order to capture my lips, I became upset with him again.

"You don't deserve that right now, _signore_," I said coldly, pushing myself away from him.

A shadow ominously crossed his features, but he kept his tone casual. "Do I at least deserve a walk with you?"

I only shrugged and made my way out of the square, deciding to let him answer the question on his own.

**A/N: It's a WAY shorter chapter than all the others. I know. To be honest, this chapter is all that's left on my computer since I've last made the attempt to progress this story - which was back in late 2012, I think. I realize that updates have been few and far between, and I've probably lost followers because of it. I deserve it. Life has a funny way of catching up to you. For those of you who actually care - and I really do appreciate the comments in the reviews - I finally got the whole college thing worked out and currently am studying at community college and working part-time to save money for a four year university. As for the novel I had mentioned, it actually turned out to be a bigger project than anticipated. Even though the creative writing class has long passed, I've still been working on it because I really want to get it published. So, as before, all of my energy in writing has been directed towards that. Lucky for you guys, however, I've been in the midst of writer's block (procrastination) lately, and with my now flexible schedule due to college, I have more time to continue this story. My writing style has obviously changed since I began writing this back in 2011, so I'm going to go back through the chapters, edit, replace and update, and hopefully continue on. I pretty much remember how I wanted the plot to go, but it might take me a while to get back into the grove of this story. I apologize again for making you all wait so dreadfully long and appreciate anyone left that has stuck with me so far.**


End file.
